Campamento de Talentos
by Jibny
Summary: Una escuela de talentos llamada Amanecer. Otra llamada Eclipse, las dos son rivales a muerte. Habrá una historia detrás de esto?. Todos los años compiten en un campamento, con la llegada del nuevo coordinador del campamento, algo cambiara?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Colegio**

Supongo que debería empezar esto diciendo mi nombre. Soy Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 16 años y soy un chica muy normal en todo sentido, poseo una altura normal, un cabello marrón normal, ojos marrones normales, piel pálida normal y ni hablar de mi cuerpo es tan normal sin gracia y sin chiste en general soy de lo más ¡NORMAL!. Lo sé muchas veces la palabra normal y ahora una más, pero no había otra palabra capaz de poder describirme mejor. Supongo que es la palabra más parecida a todo lo que soy en general.

Eso es lo que más odio puesto que siempre he odiado las cosas simples; siempre me ha gustado lo diferente lo extravagante, siempre me ha llamado la atención las cosas fuera de lo común.

Quizás por eso desde muy chica me encantaba salir en las actuaciones de la escuela porque sentía que en el escenario podía ser otra persona completamente distinta a la que era en realidad, y eso me hacía sentir muy bien, me hacía sentir completa por dentro.

Podía ser cualquier persona en cuanto me subiera al escenario, como mi madre vio lo mucho que me gustaba el actuar, no dudo en ponerme desde pequeña en talleres de teatro y clases de canto. Trate de aprender inútilmente algún instrumento pero me fue imposible soy un asco para esas cosas, lo abandone muy rápido por lo estresante que era tratar que me salieran bien las notas. Aunque creo que también cuenta el hecho que a los profesores no les caía tan bien que digamos por el hecho de parar tropezando a cada rato con los otros instrumentos, inclusive en una ocasión rompí una batería por lo que me expulsaron de la academia.

Cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta que no era suficiente actuar solo en el colegio o en mi pequeña academia de teatro, necesitaba algo más para sentirme motivada y el hecho que al instituto en donde iba siempre me miraban como la rarita del club de teatro no ayudaba mucho.

Ellos no entendían el arte y me daba mucha rabia yo era mucho mejor que ellos, no es por sonar arrogante pero era cierto, mis notas eran superiores a las de ellos a pesar que también tenía que dedicarle tiempo a mis líneas para aprendérmelas. Ya no aguantaba más estar en ese colegio necesitaba otra cosa, otro lugar donde me acepten con otros chicos especiales como me decía mi madre.

Los talleres de arte eran divertidos, pero deje de ir cuando ya me parecieron aburridos y monótonos.

Un día mientras hablaba con mi única amiga del colegio llamada Adriana, me enseño un video que cambio mi vida.

_Flashback _

_Me encontrada deprimida por mi futuro artístico conversando por msn con mi mejor amiga Adriana._

_Adrianita dice:_

_Bellita!ya no estés deprimida, ya verás que cuando acabes el colegio podrás hacer lo que quieras, no dejes que los chicos tontos del colegio te pongan mal =(_

_BellaMS dice :_

_Pero falta un montón para acabar el colegio y ya no aguanto más, creo que los chicos del colegio tienen razón y soy una tonta por emocionarme tanto con la actuación. Soy un asco Dx_

_Adrianita dice:_

_No es cierto lo que tú haces es muy hermoso así que déjate de decir tonterías, los del colegio babean por Brad Pitt y Megan Fox y ellos son actores.¬¬_

_BellaMS dice:_

_Ya sé que tienes razón, pero…. mejor cambiemos de tema_

_Adrianita dice:_

_De acuerdo mejor mira este video que encontré a ver si te distraes =D_

_Me pasó el link y lo abrí para ver si lograba distraerme algo, aunque lo creía casi imposible._

_En el video salía un tipo que parecía tener más años que yo corpulento, con el cabello rizado corto color negro y unos ojos grises por lo que pude notar al ver su cara tan cerca de la cámara._

_Al principio del video salía el chico con su cara en la cámara riéndose, después todo se puso negro y sólo se escuchaban risas y murmullos. Seguido de alguien diciendo algo como "Emmet idiota" y un quejido de alguien, en ese momento me preocupe por la salud mental de Adri por estar viendo videos tan raros como esos._

_Después se prendieron todas las luces y entro un hombre con traje negro muy pulcro. Al abrir la puerta le cayó un líquido extraño encima proveniente de un balde que había arriba de la puerta, todos dijeron sorpresa y le lanzaron pica pica que se le quedo pegado a su cuerpo, parecía el hombre confeti, supuse que lo que había caído del balde era algún tipo de pegamento._

_En la cámara se podía apreciar un salón muy amplio lleno de globos rojos y negros, una bola psicodélica en lo alto del salón y varios chicos como de mi edad vestidos con trajes elegantes, parece que el que cogía la cámara era al que dijeron Emmet idiota. Porque se escuchaba como alguien hablaba al costado y le decía._

_-Emmet eres un idiota, que le echaste al balde se supone que debía que tener pequeños globitos de colores._

_-Pero Alice admite que se ve gracioso – la cámara se comenzó a mover porque el tal Emmet se estaba riendo y muy fuerte mientras el hombre comenzaba gritarles que no era gracioso y quien había hecho eso._

_-Ok si es gracioso pero deberíamos huir, si el director se entera nos mata – dijo la chica riéndose._

_Me comencé a reír también, porque el hombre se movía por diferentes lados intentando atrapar algún chico porque no podía ver por el confeti en los ojos al parecer el pegamento era fuerte. Los chicos comenzaron a huir de él, parecía la gallinita ciega creo que el chico que tenía la cámara también comenzó a correr, porque se comenzó a mover el ángulo de la cámara y se veía como todos corrían._

_Al final vi como atrapó a una chica y la cogió del cuello._

_-Confiesen quien fue o la mato– sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello de la chica, que era bien flaquita, creo que más que yo, con el cabello broncíneo largo con cerquillo y cara pálida, vestida un poco llamativa. Me deje de reír ahí porque parecía serio._

_-No por favor no me mate, todavía no debuto en Broadway además mi perrito va extrañarme – comenzó a gritar la chica._

_-Bueno ya que nadie me quiere decir quien fue tendré que matarla._

_-No creo que la mate sólo está exagerando como siempre – cometo la voz de un chico y todos comenzaron a relajarse un poco._

_-Crean lo que quieran –dijo el director mientras estaba a punto de pasar el cuchillo por el delgado cuello de la chica._

_-No! Está bien, fui yo pero no mate al mondadientes con patas –dijo mientras se acercaba el chico musculoso._

_-Lo supuse, pero igual la mataré – no pensé que lo haría pero el tipo pasó por el cuello de la chica el cuchillo, empezando a salir un montón de sangre y cayó al suelo._

_-¡Noo! ¡No te mueras por favor palito! Nooo Cece despierta tu estas viva te prometo que ya no quitare las estrellitas de tu casillero para ponérmelas en la cara – decía mientras la sacudía._

_-Demasiado tarde, Victoria mueve el cuerpo por favor – dijo con mucha naturalidad, esto me daba miedo, como podían dejar subir a YouTube algo tan grave._

_-Y yo porque – contesto una chica con una melena ondulada roja, con algunas mechas color negro y morado._

_-Pensé que te gustaban los muertos – dijo el director asesino._

_-Cierto…- dijo la chica mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de la chica por los pies._

_-Muévete – le ordenó la pelirroja al tal Emmet que estaba abrazado al cuerpo, OH DIOS MIO que horror._

_-Emmet ya suéltame que no me dejas respirar – dijo una voz entrecortada._

_-¡Cece!, ¡estas viva! Tenemos que llevarte al hospital –la levanto y comenzó a correr con ella encima del hombro como costal de papas._

_-Emmet bájame, estoy bien solo fue una broma – decía la chica mientras pataleaba en su espalda_

_-¿Qué? ¿una broma? ¿O sea que estas bien?_

_-Si – entonces la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo – Hey!, eso dolió._

_-¿Alguien me puede explicar porque me engañaron? – dijo el musculoso cruzándose de brazos algo molesto._

_-Para enseñarte a dejar de hacer bromas de tan mal gusto – dijo el director._

_-Pero al enseñarme a no hacer bromas me hizo una broma así que ahora me debe una broma – dijo el chico sonriendo como un niño._

_-Emmet…- comenzó a regañarlo con mala cara._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no más bromas – pero desde el ángulo de la cámara se podía ver los dedos cruzados de Emmet detrás de la espalda._

_-Después una chica rubia grito- que comience el show- se apagaron las luces y se escuchaban gritos después de eso terminó el video._

_Fue el video más raro de mi vida, se había subido por una tal Ali-fashion._

_Abajo había un comentario del autor que decía:_

_Estoy segura que este cumpleaños nunca lo olvidare, por Dios pensé que Cece de verdad estaba muerta, definitivamente subiré esto a la página de la escuela XD. Esto sólo pasa en el mejor colegio de todos AMANECER! =D YAY! Los demás colegios son popo ¬¬ como…cof cof eclipse cof cof…hay me dio toz XD_

_Pd: entren a mi blog de moda alicefashion ;D_

_BellaMS dice:_

_Adri creo que cada vez estas peor ese ha sido el video más raro que he visto en toda mi vida, por poco creí que la chica estaba muerta, si ese es un colegio me asusta mucho_

_Adrianita dice:_

_Losé pero me pareció muy gracioso, a poco no te sorprendió, además el tipo estaba bueno haz visto sus músculotes…._

_BellaMS dice:_

_Cuando no pensando en muchachos ¬¬_

_Te urge un novio…_

_Adrianita dice:_

_Admite que se veía divertido, esa escuela debe ser súper con un director así, respecto a lo del novio siempre digo las solteras disfrutamos mejor XD_

_Bueno ya es tarde y me tengo que ir nos vemos bye._

_BellaMS dice:_

_De acuerdo bye._

_Cuando se desconectó mi amiga y me quedé sin nada que hacer se me ocurrió investigar un poco sobre ese tal colegio Amanecer, el nombre era algo ridículo pero llamaba la atención así que comencé a investigar sobre ella y me di cuenta que era una escuela de arte, donde todo aquel que asistía tenía un talento y lo desarrollaban más sin descuidar los otros cursos._

_Encontré su página principal donde habían subido fotos de la escuela, era muy bonita y colorida, tenía fotos de los estudiantes en bailes, actuaciones, paseos, videos de presentaciones._

_Era grandioso no sabía cómo nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, era justo lo que necesitaba ahora que Adriana tenía que irse del colegio porque sus padres habían conseguido un trabajo en Canadá y no aguantaría el colegio sin ella._

_Al otro día le comente a mi mamá sobre la escuela y como supuse no dudó ni un segundo en decirme que sí. Eso era lo bueno de tener una mamá que me apoyaba en todo, por más loco que sea._

_Investigando en internet averigüé que era muy difícil entrar pues te hacían una prueba antes que era muy difícil pasarla. Pero la verdad no era difícil, solo evaluaban si tu talento estaba al nivel de la escuela, también me tomaron un examen para ver mi nivel académico y salí bien._

_Después de unos días me llamaron y me dijeron que podía entrar, recuerdo que grite como loca por toda la casa como por más de una hora, hasta que los vecinos cargosos vinieron a callarnos._

_Finflashback_

Ahora hoy iba ser mi primer día en la famosísima academia de talentos Amanecer, estoy tan nerviosa que creo que voy a vomitar, no creo que a mamá le agrade tener vómito en su auto.

-Hija tranquila, todo va salir bien, además acabo de lavar el auto así que no se te ocurra vomitar- dijo mirándome reprobatoriamente recordando la última vez que lo hice.

-Y si no me aceptan como en la anterior escuela, no me sorprendería – le dije mientras miraba por la ventana para que el aire calmara un poco mis nervios.

-No digas eso Bella, en esa escuela todos son como tú, chicos especiales.

-Eso espero – dije mientras miraba por la ventana la entrada del colegio.

Mi mamá me dejo deseándome suerte. Cuando entre me di cuenta que en persona era mucho más grande que en las fotos, casi estaba segura que debía abarcar varias cuadras. Entré tímidamente con algo de miedo pero se me fue un poco cuando observe que los alumnos parecían normales, había chicos conversando en los pasillos riéndose, otros improvisando pasos de baile y algunos tocando algún instrumento.

Aunque todavía me sentía algo cohibida porque estaba casi segura que la mayoría ya se conocían desde hace mucho, no estoy segura que pueda encajar acá.

Mientras me acercaba a mi casillero pude ver que unas chicas conversaban al lado de mi casillero.

Una era bajita, con el pelo corto de un negro intenso apuntando a diferentes direcciones, ojos medios grises, piel pálida y una sonrisa grande, se veía amigable, la otra era más alta con el cabello negro lacio, blanca pero algo bronceada traía una bebida en la mano y reía con la bajita, la última era del mismo tamaño que la anterior, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello broncíneo con unas ligereas ondas en las puntas.

Miré los otros casilleros y me di cuenta que el mío era el único que no estaba decorado y pintado como los otros, creo que después tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Comencé a meter mis cosas en el casillero lo más lento posible para alargar el momento de mirar a los demás lamentablemente no llevaba muchas cosas. Cuando lo cerré me di un enorme susto al ver la cara de la chica con cara de duende sonriéndome muy de cerca.

-Lo siento ¿te asuste? – pregunto la chica apenada, las otras estaban a su costado sonriéndome amablemente, se veían simpáticas.

-No te preocupes sólo me sorprendiste.

-¡Qué bueno! Hola mi nombre es Alice – dijo dándome la mano.

-Yo soy Isabella pero dime Bella – dije estrechándole la mano tratando de sonreírle sin que se vea como una mueca rara, aunque era difícil igualar esa sonrisa rara que traía ella en la cara, me recordaba a la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Hola Bella, espero que te haya gustado el colegio estoy segura que la vas a pasar muy bien aquí, ellas son mis amigas Selena – dijo señalando a la chica alta de cabello negro y piel algo bronceada – y ella es Renesmee – dijo señalando a la otra de cabello broncíneo. Las dos me saludaron con un ligero Hola, con voz más calmada que la de Alice.

-Mi casillero está al lado del tuyo así que creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, claro primero tendremos que hacer algo respecto a ese casillero – dijo apuntando despectivamente mi casillero, ahí recién me fije bien en su casillero y vi que estaba pintado de morado con escarcha plateada encima y tenía pegado encima fotos de diferentes conjuntos de ropa y zapatos.

-¿Es obligatorio decorarlo? – pregunté y las chicas me miraron con asombro y la que bebía la gaseosa la escupió.

-Claro que es necesario es una tradición – dijo Alice indignada como si hubiera insultado algún mandamiento sagrado.

-De acuerdo pero no tengo idea de que hacerle – era la verdad, era pésima con eso de la decoración, supongo que Dios decidió no darme el don del buen gusto cuando me creo.

-Para eso estoy yo para ayudarte – en eso sonó el timbre y Alice me ayudo a encontrar mi clase que también era la de ella y la chica llamada Selena, después de despedirnos de Renesmee entramos a clase.

Todos los chicos entraron rápido al aula, Alice me indicó un asiento a su costado para sentarme, mientras Selena se sentaba a mi otro costado quejándose que tenía hambre.

Llegó el profesor y todos se acomodaron rápido en sus asientos.

-Buenos días yo soy George su profesor de actuación – dijo el profesor presentándose.

-Que novedad, si no lo dice no me doy cuenta – dijo una chica desde atrás siendo muy sarcástica, mientras que otros chicos a su alrededor se reían.

-Gracias Victoria por tu fabulosa intervención pero hay una chica nueva que no lo sabe – dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la tal Victoria – ¿nos dices tu nombre?- me preguntó el profesor.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella – dije algo tímida bajando mi rostro. Patético lo sé.

-Bueno Bella bienvenida a Amanecer te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haberla escogido y por favor llámame solo George.

-De acuerdo George – dije con un poquito más de confianza al ver la sonrisa del profesor y que nadie se burló ni dijo nada de mi presentación, como me había pasado en mi otra escuela.

-Ahora que estamos todos claros comencemos la clase – me di cuenta que a mi costado Selena estaba levantando la mano.

-No Selena no puedes comer – le dijo George como si fuera una costumbre mientras ella renegaba, al parecer esta chica amaba la comida.

Así comenzó la clase hablando un poco de las obras que llevaríamos a cabo en el año, haciendo algunos ejercicios de improvisación, fui conociendo un poco más a los chicos y la verdad era que la mayoría eran raros y graciosos, todos se comprendían sin discriminar a nadie parecía como si todos fueran amigos, no entendía muchas de sus bromas porque no los conocía muy bien pero igual a veces me metían en ellas y me reía con ellos. Encima lo hacían en la hora de clase del profesor y él no decía nada solo se reía y también participaba, claro solo un rato y después volvíamos a la clase.

Cuando terminaron las primeras horas de clase nos dirigimos a la cafetería que era tan grande como lo supuse, Alice comenzó avanzar hacia una mesa donde ya estaban sentados unos chicos.

-Hermanita te exijo que me presentes a tu nueva amiga – dijo un chico musculoso sentado en la mesa, creo que era el chico del video.

-Igual te la iba presentar no hay necesidad que exijas nada – dijo Alice mientras nos sentábamos las chicas junto al chico musculoso y sus amigos. Uno era de piel bronceada con ojos negros, cabello corto negro y una sonrisa muy blanca casi tan musculoso como Emmet, el otro tenía el cabello castaño, su piel era blanca pero bronceada y tenía los ojos entre verdes y azules, la verdad que era muy guapo.

-Ella es Bella mi nueva súper duper mejor amiga que acaba de entrar al colegio – me presento Alice.

-Hola Bella yo soy Emmet el chico más ardiente de todo el colegio y estos que están a mi costado que tienen el privilegio de estar conmigo – los dos rodaron los ojos mientras las chicas se reían y yo también - son Jacob – dijo señalando al de sonrisa blanca y piel bronceada – y Damon – dijo señalando al otro chico que era muy guapo.

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien hermosa – dijo el tipo guapo guiñándome un ojo haciendo que me sonroje mucho.

-¡Ah! ¡No, Damon! con Bella no voy a dejar que hagas tus cosas, no dejaremos que caiga en tus redes diabólicas –dijo Alice sacándole la lengua muy infantilmente, tapándome los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas – no lo mires Bella él es un meduso que engatusa a las pobres chicas con solo mirarlas, no dejaré que caigas.

-¡Alice suéltame! No me dejas ver – dije mientras la intentaba quitar pero no podía, me paré para tratar de quitarla pero no me soltaba, esa pequeña tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de no tener los músculos de su hermano.

-Alice ya deja a Bella – decía Renesmee.

-Pero Nessi esto es muy divertido – dijo el grandote Emmet carcajeándose muy fuerte.

-¡No! Si es posible le quitaré los ojos – seguía diciendo Alice.

-¡Alice! ¡ya basta suéltame! – al final con mucho esfuerzo logré quitármela de encima pero por hacer eso chocamos con dos chicas, a una la reconocí como la chica del video que le hizo la broma a Emmet, la otra no la conocía era de piel un poco oscura y cabello marrón con algunas ondas.

-Lo siento, fue de casualidad – les dije.

-No te preocupes, nosotras también íbamos distraídas bailando – dijo la de pelo marrón.

-Disculpa pero no te conocemos ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó la chica de cabello broncíneo y largo.

-Soy Bella y soy nueva – al parecer esta frase tendría que repetirla mucho en lo que va de la semana.

-Yo soy Cece y ella Rocky – dijo la chica flaquita de cabello broncíneo.

-Chicas vengan siéntense con nosotros – dijo Alice a las chicas.

-Claro – dijeron ellas.

Cuando se sentaron Emmet puso mala cara mientras Alice se reía y Renesmee rodaba los ojos. Hablamos un rato con los chicos sobre sus vacaciones, hasta que Emmet le tiro una papa a Cece en el ojo.

-Auch, Emmet me tiraste una papa en el ojo.

-No es cierto se me resbalo – dijo el aludido mirando a otro lado.

-Claro se te resbaló de tu mano hasta mi ojo, creo que me dañaste esa palabra inteligente del ojo – todos la miraron raro y ella dijo – esa cosa que siempre dicen cuando te golpean el ojo, chicos reprobé biología no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama –todos la miraron comprensivamente.

- ¿ La retina? – le dijo Rocky.

-Exacto creo que me daño la retina – Emmet no le hacía caso, así que ella le lanzó una pequeña zanahoria en la cabeza - ¡oye! – se quejó Emmet lanzándole otra cosa y así sucesivamente entre los dos como dos niñitos.

-¿Siempre están así? – le pregunté a Selena que estaba a mi costado comiendo tranquila como si nada pasara.

-Siempre así que acostúmbrate, ahora son peor desde la broma que le hizo Cece – mientras tanto veía como Renesmee trataba inútilmente de calmarlos, pobre Renesmee al parecer le tocaba siempre calmar los problemas de sus locos amigos.

-Ah cierto ¿la de la fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Si ¿cómo sabes? – me dijo extrañada, al parecer olvidaba el hecho que estaba en youtube donde todo el mundo podría haber visto eso.

-Está en internet, creo que todo el mundo la sabe.

-Cierto olvide que Alice lo subió también a YouTube – dijo mientras se reía.

-Bella ya tienes una cuenta en la página del colegio – preguntó Jacob.

-¿Qué cuenta? – dije algo extrañada, cuando entre no me dijeron nada de cuenta.

-Seguro Alice se olvidó decirte, como ya sabrás el colegio tiene su propia página web– dijo Selena mientras yo asentía.

-Ahí subimos todo lo que pasa en el colegio desde fotos hasta videos – dijo Jacob.

-Bueno hay otra página que es sólo exclusiva para los miembros del colegio, es como el Facebook o twitter – explicó Alice, no sé como pero todos en la mesa pasaron a ser parte de la conversación mirándome fijamente como si se tratara de una secta, no me sorprendería si también toda la cafetería estuviera observando.

-Para registrarte y crearte una cuenta es necesario tu código de estudiante – dijo Renesmee.

-Cuando te la crees subirás ahí todas tus cosas, foto tuyas, lo que pienses y todas esas cosas de páginas sociales para estar en este colegio es muy importante tener una cuenta en Nex – dijo Rocky

-¿Nex? – dije un poco confundida creo que era demasiada información.

-Si así se llama, algo ridículo pero con el tiempo te acostumbras – dijo Damon, que ya me estaba acostumbrando y no lo veía tan guapo como antes.

-Ok…así que nex, lo tendré presente cuando llegue a casa – todos dieron por terminada la conversación para comenzar a hablar de otra cosa.

El resto de las clases fueron normales excepto por la clase de arte donde Alice me presentó dos chicas muy raras, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a la rareza una se llamaba Leah que era hermana de Jacob y me intimidaba mucha se veía un tanto agresiva hasta podía notarle unos ligeros músculos en sus brazos, la otra era menos agresiva y más sonriente se llamaba Bonnie era un poco bajita morena, ojos grandes, cabello rizado negro con rayitos rojos, Alice me dijo que era experta en efectos especiales y hacía excelentes trucos de magia.

A la hora de salida Alice se ofreció a llevarme en su carro, que por cierto era un lujoso porche amarillo muy escandaloso para mi gusto. A pesar que me negué a que se molestara en llevarme me terminó convenciendo poniendo una carita rara como del gato con botas, así que no tuve otro remedio que aceptar.

-Bueno Bellita te dejo pero te voy a extrañar muchiiisimo – dijo alargando excesivamente la i.

-Alice nos vamos a ver mañana – trate de explicar pero sabía que sería inútil por lo poco que la conocía.

-Lo sé pero son más de 5 horas lejos sin verte – dijo haciendo un teatro poniéndose triste, me recordaba a Adri la extrañaba tanto, desearía vivir todo esto con ella.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Quiero que apenas pises tu casa te crees una cuenta en Nex y publiques algo, estaré revisando cada hora así que sabré si no lo haces. Ah! también lleva mañana algunas cosas para decorar tu casillero yo también llevaré algunas cosas ese casillero no puede estar más tiempo vacío llamaras mucho la atención – ja! Yo llamar la atención, creo que Renesmee y yo somos las únicas normales . ¿Y cómo dijo eso tan rápido?

-Está bien Alice, mañana llevaré algunas cosas y creo que mejor me voy a crear la cuenta apenas entre, hasta mañana – dije despidiéndome de ella.

Cuando llegué a mi casa le conté a mi mamá todo lo que me había pasado, como en un solo día había hecho amigas y conocido chicos geniales.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Alice de la cuenta, así que subí rápido a mi habitación para creármela, hasta subí una foto mía como perfil, con lo mucho que odio las fotos. Publique algo rápido para que Alice no molestara.

_**Bella **_

_**Primer día de clases, me encantó amo la escuela todos los chicos son súper.**_

_**Pd: contenta Alice ya publiqué algo¬¬.**_

Listo terminé creo que eso estará bien, al rato tuve una respuesta de Alice, después me sugirió a un montón de chicos, algunos reconocí como los chicos que estaban sentados con nosotras en la mesa y otros aun no conocía y por supuesto me obligo a agregarlos a todos.

Lo raro fue que todos me aceptaron a los 5 minutos creo que los chicos están todo el día pendiente de Nex, comencé a leer algunas publicaciones recientes de los que había agregado.

**CeCe **

**Me encontré un gatito es tannn lindo lo llamare peludito. Espero que se lleve bien con mi perro Dx (una foto de ella con el gato)**

**Victoria**

**Viendo autopsia animal. Que hermoso…**(ok…creo que tendré en cuenta alejarme de esa chica, es muy rara y tétrica)

**Alice**

**Emmet rompió el jarrón de mama y cree que nadie se dio cuenta XD. Espero que lo esconda bien.**

**Emmet**

**OH POR DIOS! Rompí el jarrón de mama, va a matarme mejor lo escondo en el armario de Alice y la culpo.**

**Alice**

**Emmet sabes que puedo leer tu publicación cierto ¬¬ **

**Renesmee**

**Acabo de terminar mi primer retrato en lienzo =D me quedo muy bien.**

**Damon**

**Tengo una cita en dos horas voy a bañarme, adiós muñecas ;D**

**Selena**

**Perdí mi baqueta Dx…bueno salió volando por la ventana ¬¬. No la encuentro presiento que se la llevo el perro de mi vecina. Prrr**

**Iré a la casa de Renesmee a molestar. Adiós. **

**Bonnie**

**¡Yay! Conseguí el conejo para desaparecerlo.**

**Leah**

**Camino a mis clases de box.**

**Rocky**

**Practicando nueva rutina de baile =D**

**Lauren**

**Con este calor, muero por montar unas buenas olas!**

**Jessica**

**Mike me invito a salir que emoción!**

**Jacob**

**Estoy adolorido. Leah me golpeo Dx**

**Mike**

**Rompí una cuerda de mi guitarra. Genial ¬¬**

Habían más comentarios pero ya me canse de leerlos eran muchos. Cuando terminé de hacer algunos trabajos que me dejaron en clase mi fui a dormir pensando en lo feliz que iba a estar en ese colegio, estoy segura que nunca me arrepentiría de esta decisión.

* * *

**Bueno con esto creo que ya saben un poco de que va la historia. Va tener mucha música y locuras porque amo las locuras xD**

**Me mandan un review para ver que tal les pareció. Con el primer review subó otro cap. Besos y espero que les guste.**


	2. Conociendo Eclipse

**Quiero aclarar algo que no dije en el otro capitulo.**

**Acá aparecen personajes de otras series para que mas o menos sepan su apariencia.**

**De la serie de disney a todo ritmo están: Cece y Rocky**

**De the vampire diaries: Damon, Elena, Stephan, Bonnie, Caroline y Jeremy**

**De los Jonas también y ni siquiera escucho su música pero me caen bien xD . **

**Y algunos famosos como Selena Gomez y Demi Lovato**

**Nada mas esto. Ahora espero que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Como siempre me levanté a las cinco de la mañana para comenzar con mi rutina diaria de todos los días. Primero me di una ducha rápida para ir un rato a mi piano a practicar antes de ir a la escuela, esos eran los momentos en que solo dejaba que mis dedos se expresen libremente sobre las teclas de mi adorado piano, todo quien me conocía sabía lo especial que era para mí el piano a pesar de que también sabía tocar la guitarra, pero para mí el piano era algo más…es difícil de explicar.

Cuando terminé de tocar bajé a tomar desayuno, en la mesa ya se encontraban mis padres y mi hermana. Apenas terminé, me despedí y tomé mi mochila para irme en mi hermoso volvo hacia mi escuela donde estudiaba artes para aprender a profesionalizarme más en mi música.

Mi escuela se llama Eclipse y es muy prestigiosa a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva funcionando, me gusta por qué nos hace tomar nuestra carrera como músicos enserio sin juegos tontos de niños, porque para poder ser buenos artistas teníamos que aprender a madurar junto con nuestros talentos y en el camino de eso debíamos tener disciplina, paciencia y cordura, eso decía siempre nuestro director. Algunos decían que nuestro colegio era muy estricto o se quejaban del hecho de tener que ir uniformados pero para los que asistimos lo vemos normal y no nos incomoda en absoluto.

La escuela tiene un estilo como barroco, con colores cálidos, candelabros, cuadros antiguos, los casilleros eran todos negros con el nombre del dueño del casillero escrito con letras doradas pequeñas, en general todo era muy elegante y ordenado.

Como siempre llegué temprano al igual que otros compañeros que también ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento conversando, era una costumbre llegar temprano o más bien casi una obligación, en la entrada del colegio se encontraba un portero que tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie apenas sonara la campana, por lo cual todos debíamos entrar antes que la campana sonara o quedábamos fuera, si acumulábamos tres tardanzas o tres faltas estábamos suspendidos una semana lo cual nos perjudicaba mucho sobre todo si en alguno de esos días teníamos presentaciones estábamos fuera y eso no era nada bonito si queríamos destacarnos como artistas.

Faltaban 10 minutos para tocar la campana así que decidí entrar a guardar mis cosas en el casillero.

-Hola chicos – salude a mis amigos que ya habían llegado y se encontraban conversando cerca de los casilleros.

Uno era Jasper mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, es muy pacífico y serio, siempre trata de mantener la calma y serenidad en el grupo por eso me recordaba mucho a mi hermanita. El segundo era Nick, también muy tranquilo, preocupado mucho en su carrera, su característica principal era su cabello bastante rizado y algo largo. El otro era Stefan algo serio, pero también bromista cuando se lo proponía y nunca le veía el lado malo de las cosas, junto con el éramos los más acosados por las chicas del colegio pero cuando se puso de novio con Elena algunas chicas dejaron de molestarlo, bien para él pero no para mi ahora era oficialmente el más acosado de todo el instituto ni siquiera sé que me ven, la verdad no lo entiendo a veces quisiera que por lo menos una vez alguna chica no me acosara para estar conmigo y me vea como soy en realidad más allá de mi físico.

Luego de un rato hablando con los chicos llegaron las chicas, una era la novia de Stefan llamada Elena, era alta de piel bronceada, cabello lacio largo color castaño oscuro, es la que mejor me cae de la chicas. La otra era Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper considerada la más hermosa de todo el colegio y la envidia de muchas chicas, inspiraba miedo por su carácter rudo y frío pero cuando la conoces más te das cuenta que es una excelente amiga, lo sé porque la conozco desde que éramos niños pero igual no le quitaba lo molesta que podía ser a veces, pobre del hombre que alguna vez la soporte. La última se llamaba Demi, era amiga de Elena y Rosalie, es muy sencilla pero algo paranoica y tenía un secreto que muy pocos sabían solo sus mejores amigos como nosotros lo conocíamos, es que su verdadero nombre es Demetria pero ella lo ODIA y si algún día te atreves a llamarla así, lo más probable es que no vivas para contarlo.

Seguíamos conversando con los chicos hasta que llegó corriendo Irina, una chica rubia considerada la más chismosa del colegio.

-Chicos, no saben lo que vi ayer en YouTube! – gritó demasiado alterada y molesta con el celular en la mano.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte solo para ser amable, la verdad era que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo sus chismes, entre más rápido se valla mejor.

-Hola Edward, no te había visto ¿Cómo estás? – dijo acercándose sugestivamente a mí enseñándome el escote de su camisa los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de mi como siempre, se notaba que eran buenos "amigos". Por esas razones era que no quería a Irina cerca.

-Estoy bien Irina pero quisiéramos saber que viste en YouTube – dije para que cambiara de tema y se alejara de mí.

-¡Ah! Cierto, bueno estaba aburrida viendo videos graciosos y le di clic a uno que llamo mi atención que se llamaba el mejor cumple de todos, me pareció lindo así que lo puse y adivinen quienes estaban haciendo sus payasadas como siempre – dijo mirándonos a todos pero ya tenía el presentimiento de quienes podrían ser, no le veía el caso hablar de ellos, no eran tan importantes para perder mi tiempo sabiendo que hacen.

-Irina no me hagas perder mi tiempo hablándome de los mugrientos hippies ok – dijo Rosalie tan ruda como siempre, ella los odiaba tanto o más que yo.

-Rose no seas tan ruda – le dijo Jasper.

-No te preocupes Jasper, Rosalie tiene razón pero no les venía hablar del video en sí, si no del comentario del autor que tenía el video – contestó Irina.

-¿que decía el video? – preguntó Stefan.

-Miren ustedes mismos – dijo enseñándonos su celular donde aparecía el video con la descripción.

* * *

"_Estoy segura que este cumpleaños nunca lo olvidare, por Dios pensé que Cece de verdad estaba muerta, definitivamente subiré esto a la página de la escuela XD. __**Esto sólo pasa en el mejor colegio de todos AMANECER! =D YAY! Los demás colegios son popo ¬¬ como…cof cof eclipse cof cof…hay me dio toz XD!"**_

"_Pd: entren a mi blog de moda alicefashion"_

* * *

-¿Nos dijeron popo? nuestro colegio es mejor que la porquería de escuela a la que van – dijo Rosalie muy molesta.

-Bueno pero no fue para tanto, aparte miren el autor "ALICEFASHION" ya deben de saber quién es y saben que siempre hace cosas como estas para fastidiarnos – dijo Jasper y era verdad por el nombre del autor estaba seguro que era la hippie enana, a ella le encantaba hacer esas cosas para molestarnos.

-Pero igual es un insulto aunque haya sido un mínimo comentario no podemos permitir eso – dijo Stefan.

-Amor Jasper tiene razón no es para tanto, no podemos rebajarnos como ellos – dijo Elena su novia siempre tan razonable.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos pasar y no ofuscarnos tanto, igual faltan pocos meses para verlos cara a cara y vengarnos de la mejor manera que sabemos – ok eso que dijo Demi si me gustaba.

-Demi tiene razón, solo hay que esperar para vencerlos de nuevo, por eso debemos practicar mucho para ser mejores en vez de andar con chismes – dije mirando a Irina, pero al parecer no entendió mi indirecta.

-Eddie tiene mucha razón algunos chicos deberían poner más empeño, bueno ya van a comenzar las clases así que me voy – dijo mientras se iba con sus demás amigas chismosas Tanya y María.

Nosotros también ya nos fuimos a nuestras clases para no llegar tarde. El resto de las clases la pasamos normal sin ningún problema, hasta la hora de salida que vinieron a acosarme Tanya, María e Irina. Maldita la hora que Stefan se puso de novio con Elena.

Al final para deshacerme de ellas no sé cómo quede enredado de alguna forma en una clase de cita con Tanya, fui consciente de ello cuando llegue a mi casa y me llegó un mensaje de Tanya diciéndome que la recogiera a las 7:00.

Realmente fui prácticamente obligado a esa cita, sabía que la iba a pasar mal, porque mis últimas citas no han sido tan satisfactorias como hubiera querido. Pero al final de la cita quede muy sorprendido al darme cuenta que la pase muy bien con ella. No quedamos en nada serio, pero me di cuenta que no era tan mala chica como todos pensaban, hasta teníamos muchas cosas en común y no se portó como una loca maniática obsesionada conmigo, fue muy raramente normal.

Cuando la deje en su casa todavía me sentía raro por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que me había sentido bien estando con TANYA, la chica que más me acosa después de Irina.

Aunque pensándolo bien podría ser una buena novia para mí, era bonita, a veces parecía tonta pero en realidad era muy lista según sus notas y claro era muy talentosa, pero en estos momentos fijarme en eso me podría traer problemas en el desempeño de mi música.

Sé cómo son a veces las relaciones de difíciles y por el momento no tengo intención de complicarme tanto.

Es mejor que invierta mi tiempo en mejorar como músico y ser el mejor pianista de todos en vez de estar pensando en enamorarme.

* * *

**Tarann! **

**Antes que nada siento el retraso, iba publicar este capitulo en la noche el mismo día que el primero pero justo cuando lo estaba editando se me fue el maldito internet hasta hoy ¬¬**

**Gracias por sus reviews, no me imagine recbir reviews tan pronto de verdad gracias.**

**Creo que querian ver a Edward y ya lo vieron, esta en la otra escuela rival. Y odia a los de la otra escuela. Espero que hayan disfrutado este poco, porque no vuelve a aparecer en unos cuantos caps mas.**

**Nos vemos pronto adios =D **


	3. Campamento?

**Bella Pov**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegue a la escuela, ahora estábamos en Abril, ya conocía a la mayoría de chicos y profesores. Pero en estos días he notado en el colegio como una vibra extraña, parecían emocionados por algo ya que todos corrían de un lado a otro con instrumentos, micrófonos, cds y un montón de cosas más.

Eso de ser nueva no me ayudaba en saber de qué iba la cosa, mejor le pregunto a Alice que justo acaba de llegar y vendrá a abalanzarse sobre mí en diez segundos.

-¡Bella! ¡Te extrañe! – dijo abrazándome fuerte con sus pequeños bracitos igual como lo hacía todos los días, hasta los fines de semana cuando iba a visitarme en mi casa, no sé cuándo los hermanos Brandon se iban a dar cuenta que los abrazos asfixiantes no eran necesarios.

-Yo también Alice – le devolví el abrazo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por el alboroto en la escuela, pero me vi interrumpida por una enorme bulla proveniente de un enorme Jeep llegando al estacionamiento captando la mirada de todos.

Creo que es nuevo, nunca había visto un carro así en el estacionamiento.

Me fije bien y vi como en la parte de atrás iban unos chicos parados bailando _"I'm sexy I'm now it" _de LMFAO, los reconocí al instante como Damon y Jacob que venían haciendo un espectáculo bailando inclusive Jacob realizaba una especie de striptease sacándose el polo, las chicas comenzaban a alborotarse y gritar para que Damon también se lo sacara y claro el niño obediente se lo sacó.

Menos mal que el director no estaba cerca.

-¿Alice, que es eso?- pregunte extrañada señalando al jeep.

-"Eso" es el nuevo Jeep de mi hermanito – dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Emmet se compró un Jeep? – aunque no sé porque me sorprendía, era Emmet esas cosas se esperaban de él.

-Bueno en realidad se lo compró mi papá después de quejarse tanto porque yo tenía un porche y el nada – si tenían para comprarles semejantes autos ya me imaginaba lo millonarios que podían ser.

-Wow tu tienes un nada ostentoso porche amarillo y Emmet un delicado Jeep, tienen unos gustos de lo más raritos.

-¡Bella!, que mala eres, solo te perdono porque eres mi mejor amiga – dijo mientras avanzábamos hasta el coche de los chicos. Cuando llegué me di cuenta que también se encontraban en la parte de atrás del jeep Selena y Cece pero ellas iban sentadas, no me sorprendía tanto de ellas pero vi también a Renesmee, eso sí me sorprendió.

-¿Emmet no podías ser menos ruidoso cierto? – dijo Renesmee molesta, mientras bajaba del asiento de copiloto junto con Emmet.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste con ellos? – pregunté a Renesmee mientras bajaban los otros chicos del carro.

-Eso pasa cuando te interceptan en el camino dos matones y te meten a la fuerza - dijo mirando asesinamente a Jacob y Damon que fingían mirar a otro lado.

-Pero admite que fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo – dijo Selena riéndose.

-¡¿Emmet que te dijo mamá sobre secuestrar personas? – le gritó Alice. Al parecer ya lo había hecho antes, eso me daba miedo procuraría guardar mi distancia con él.

-Que está mal porque las personas son libres de elegir que quieren hacer… - dijo Emmet de forma lenta recordando las palabras.

-¿Aja y que más?

-…mucho menos sedarlas, pintarles la cara y sacarles una foto – ¿Emmet sedó a personas?

-Muy bien Emmy – dijo Alice como si se tratara de un niño pellizcándole la mejilla.

-No me digas Emmy enana.

- Chicos ya dejen de pelear – dije poniéndome entre los dos para separarlos – ahora quiero saber ¿a quién sedó Emmet?

-Un chico que antes estudiaba acá – dijo Alice pero luego de eso noté un momento de tensión que pasó rápido cuando sonó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus clases.

Pero por todo el alboroto de la entrada olvide preguntarle a Alice sobre la actitud de los chicos hoy.

El resto de clases paso normales hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando me fijé que había muy pocos estudiantes en la cafetería y en la mesa sólo estaban Alice, Renesmee y Jacob.

-OK esto ya me está asustando, alguien me puede explicar porque desde que llegué los estudiantes parecen ocupados, la cafetería está casi vacía y los chicos no están – dije algo exasperada mientras me sentaba.

-¡Ay! lo siento Bella creo que olvidamos decirte algo – dije Renesmee.

-¿otra cosa? El colegio debería venir con un manual más detallado - dije bufando.

-Discúlpanos Bella es que a veces nos olvidamos que eres nueva – dijo Alice haciendo una carita rara.

-De acuerdo los disculpo si se apuran en decirme que pasa.

-Es que estamos a fines de abril ya casi Mayo y a mediados de Mayo hacen un concurso en el colegio. No sé si te habrás enterado pero nuestro colegio es uno de los más prestigiosos en el país, pero lamentablemente esta al mismo nivel que otro colegio muy tonto, feo, desagradable, poco atractivo, con chicos tontos, estúpidos sin cerebro, cabezas de chorlito, apestosos…. – no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que Alice odia mucho ese colegio.

-Ok Alice, Bella ya entendió el punto – interrumpió Jacob.

-¡Lo siento pero solo pensar el ellos me saca de mis casillas! Ya me enoje, Jacob continua tú porque Renesmee es muy blandita para hablar como se debe de ellos.

-¡Hey! No soy tan blandita ya – dijo Renesmee cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Nessi no te molestes es que eres demasiada buena para insultarlos – le dijo Jacob haciendo que la pequeña Nessi se sonroje un poco. ¿Me parece o a Nessi le gusta Jacob?, eso lo averiguaría después por el momento se me hacen una pareja de lo más interesante.

-Bueno te sigo contando, el otro colegio se llama Eclipse y desde hace algún tiempo somos algo así como rivales. La cosa es que cada año el colegio asiste a un campamento de tres meses donde también asisten lo muñequitos esos, en el campamento la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos insultándonos, haciéndonos bromas pesadas y eso, pero principalmente evitándolos. Solo asistimos porque al final del campamento realizan un concurso entre los dos colegios, el ganador aparte de llevarse el trofeo a casa, títulos y reconocimientos, gana invitaciones a distintos eventos para lucirse ganando popularidad y eso. Lamentablemente el año pasado ganaron los estúpidos esos, pero este año no será lo mismo así que espero que no se confíen.

-Ok… y eso que tiene que ver con los chicos ahora.

-Oh que solo pueden asistir los 20 mejores de cada colegio, por eso a mediados de Mayo realizan un concurso para escoger quienes van y claro solo los 20 mejores son los que representaran al colegio si ganan, por eso todos se están alistando para la prueba – creo que esa fue de nuevo demasiada información, pero estaba segura que haría todo lo posible para entrar.

-Pero es injusto que no avisen, si ustedes no me dicen no me entero – dije un poco molesta.

-Pero Bella todo el colegio esta empapelado con eso – dijo Renesmee, pero no me había dado cuenta de esos papeles. Bueno…tal vez sí, pero no pensé que fuera tan importante así que no los leí.

-Ay bueno, eran muy llamativos y creí que era algún anuncio para un baile o algo así y no me interesan esas cosas.

-Casi siempre escogen a los mismos para ir, pero ahora como ya se han graduado los estudiantes que iban en último año hay algunos puesto sueltos, estoy segura que podrás entrar – dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes ya saben que van a presentar?

-Obvio yo haré una rutina de ballet y escogí mi favorita, lago de los cisnes – dijo emocionada Alice mientras le brillaban los ojos - Y claro que yo diseñaré mi vestido – dijo feliz mientras daba brinquitos en su asiento.

-Yo tocaré la guitarra y Nessi cantara – dijo Jacob sonriéndole a Renesmee. Entre ellos dos pasaba algo raro y recién me daba cuenta, creo que Alice debe estar más enterada de esto que yo.

-No sabía que se podía hacer parejas – dije

-Menos mal que si porque soy un asco cantando – dijo Jacob

-Jake tampoco eres tan malo – le dijo Renesmee.

-Ah y supongo que los otros chicos deben estar ensayando su rutina.

-Sep, es difícil encontrar salones vacíos donde ensayar y sobre todo tiempo, por eso aprovechan al máximo el tiempo que puedan – explico Alice

-¿Tu qué piensas hacer Bella? – me pregunto Nessi.

-Supongo que cantaré algo – la verdad era que solo era buena cantando y actuando, no sabía usar instrumentos como algunos, ahora que lo pienso debí aprender así podría estar a la altura de los otros - ¿y saben que están haciendo los chicos?

-Damon está ensayando una rutina de baile con Cece y Rocky, Emmet y Selena fueron solo a verlos porque ellos ni siquiera saben lo que van hacer, siempre lo dejan para última hora, podrías ver si te juntas con ellos y haces algo, así los pones a trabajar para que dejen de estar de vagos – dijo Alice.

-Lo pensaré.

Luego sonó el timbre de las clases así que tuvimos que entrar, aunque no me pude concentrar bien en las clases por estar pensando en lo del concurso.

Aquí todos eran muy buenos no creía estar a la altura de ninguno, pero igual iba a poner todo mi esfuerzo para aunque sea no quedar mal frente a todos, aparte no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Estar con Alice me estaba dando mucha confianza en mí misma, quizás Alice tenía razón y me costaba mucho valorar mi talento.

Pensaría en lo de concursar junto a Selena y Emmet, ellos sabían tocar instrumentos y me podrían ayudar, aunque no sabía si iba a poder trabajar bien con ellos, los dos eran muy activos, rebeldes, flojos, bromistas, intimidantes, pero eran los únicos que me sentía en confianza de pedir ayuda. Espero poder controlarlos y todo me salga bien.

* * *

**Nuevo cap! =D **

**Gracias por los reviews enserio. Cada review me anima a subir mas cápitulos, recien hace poco me di cuenta que tenía bloqueada la opcion para comentar sin cuenta ¬¬. Pero ya lo agregle =D**

**Como ven Bella ya se enteró del concurso... Creen que pueda manejar a Emmet y Selena? xD...ya veremos...**


	4. Entre dos flojos

**Bella Pov**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que le pedí a Emmet y Selena que me ayudaran en el concurso, ellos aceptaron contentos pero eso fue hace dos semanas y todavía no habíamos avanzado nada de nada, cada vez que les decía para ensayar ellos siempre tenían algo que hacer o solo iban a jugar.

Si íbamos a casa de Selena se la pasaban todo el día en su piscina y tirándome al agua. Si seguían así íbamos a perder, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me junte con ellos, no puedo creer como ellos han logrado ir todos estos años a ese campamento. Pero hoy iba ser diferente, ya estoy harta de su irresponsabilidad, si ellos no quieren trabajar los haré trabajar a la fuerza.

Llegué al instituto normal sin decirles nada, ayer ya había arreglado con la profesora de música para que me preste el salón en la hora del almuerzo, solo faltaban unas horas para que esos dos flojonazos se pusieran a trabajar.

Entré a la cafetería y los vi sentados en la mesa bien tranquilitos comiendo de lo más normal como si no tuvieran ninguna responsabilidad mientras yo estaba con ojeras por no poder dormir de la preocupación.

-Chicos párense tenemos ensayo ahora – les dije poniéndome enfrente de ellos.

-Pero Bella estamos comiendo, ¿Qué te parece más tarde en la casa de Selena? – dijo Emmet con la boca llena de comida.

-¡¿EN LA CASA DE SELENA? PARA QUE DESPUES SE PONGAN A JUGAR EN SU PISCINA, A JUGAR A AVENTEMOS A BELLA, HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE LES PEDI QUE ME AYUDEN Y HASTA AHORA NO HEMOS HECHO NADA! – les grite descargando toda la furia contenida.

-Bella cálmate todavía tenemos tiempo –dijo Selena.

-¿TIEMPO? TODO LOS DIAS TENEMOS TIEMPO PERO IGUAL NO HACEN NADA, NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACERLO A ULTIMA HORA PARA QUE ME SALGA CUALQUIER COSA, LLEVO DOS SEMANAS SIN PODER DORMIR PREOCUPANDOME POR LO QUE VAMOS A PRENSENTAR MIENTRAS USTEDES ESTAN BIEN TRANQUILOS YA ESTOY HARTA DE USTEDES ASI QUE ME HACEN EL FAVOR Y VAN MOVIENDO SUS TRASEROS A EL SALON DE MÚSICA AHORITA MISMO ANTES QUE ME HAGAN ENOJAR Y USTEDES NO ME HAN VISTO ENOJADA, SOY CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA ENTIENDEN – dijo acercándome mucho a ellos con cara de asesina, sus rostros estaban pálidos y con algo de miedo creo.

Emmet iba a decir algo pero no lo deje.

-Emmet no se te ocurra decir alguna estupidez acuérdate que estamos en una cafetería y no sería muy difícil conseguir algún objeto punzocortante – dije inocentemente.

Creo que funcionó porque al instante salieron corriendo de la cafetería, a mitad de comino volvieron por algo de comida y después se fueron.

-De a ver sabido que así iban a trabajar lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

-Wow Bella no sabía que tenías tan lindo carácter – dijo Damon.

-Cuando me hacen enojar eso no es nada – les dije tranquilamente – bueno chicos mejor ya me voy, adiós – dije tomando una porción de pizza.

En cuanto llegué al salón de música vi a los chicos sentados en el suelo comiendo, en cuanto me vieron se pararon rápido.

-Oye Bellita sigues molesta – pregunto Selena acercándose despacio con Emmet detrás de su espalda, como si Selena fuera más fuerte que el grandote era una imagen de lo más ridícula.

-Un poco pero mejor comencemos a ver qué haremos – dije sentándome en una de las bancas.

-Bueno Emmet y yo sabemos tocar la batería, pero creo que la tocaré yo y Emmet que se encargue de la guitarra.

-¿Y porque yo no puedo tocar la batería? – dijo Emmet molesto.

-Porque necesitamos a alguien que toque la guitarra y tú eres el único – le explico como si fuera un niño de 3 años, haciendo que Emmet se enoje más.

-Bueno…pero igual no es justo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo, ahora decidamos la canción – dije para aliviar un poco el ambiente que habían creado esos dos.

-Que sea algo movida para que todos bailen – dijo Emmet.

-No mejor algo más lento y romántico para que impresione más al jurado – dijo Selena.

-¡Movida! – gritó Emmet

-¡lenta!

-¡movida!

-¡lenta!

-¡movi..

-¡Ya basta! – grite a los dos, Aish… estos chiquitos en verdad ya comenzaban a hartarme con sus niñerías, que les cuesta comportarse decentemente.

-Yo escogeré la canción – presiento que este será un ensayo muy largo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 000000 - - - 00000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la hora de salida me encontré con Alice y Reneesme que estaban muy sorprendidas por como grité a los chicos, seguro les contó Damon porque ellas no estaban en la cafetería cuando les grite.

-No sé vale me perdí del espectáculo – dijo Alice haciendo una mini rabieta.

-No fue para tanto, por lo menos ahora se manejarlos - ¿y a ti como te va con tu número?

-¡Excelente! Ayer terminé de hacer mi vestuario – dijo contenta y dando saltitos.

-¿Tu hiciste tu vestuario? – no sabía que Alice sabía cocer, sabía de su buen gusto por la ropa pero no que ella la hacía.

-Por supuesto sólo yo haría algo tan hermoso, si tú lo vieras Bella creo que estoy enamorada de él.

-Wow tu primer amor un vestido, viniendo de ti no me sorprende – dijo Renesmee haciendo que nos riéramos.

-Ja ja si búrlense, están envidiosas porque todavía no encuentran su verdadero amor – dijo Alice sacándonos la lengua.

-Alice deberías hablar en singular, creo que yo soy la única que todavía no encuentra su verdadero amor – dije recordando a Renesmee y Jacob. Creo que Alice no entendió y me miró rara, creí que Alice estaría más al tanto de esos dos que yo.

-No entiendo ¿de qué hablas Bella? – preguntó Alice.

-Pues parece que cierto moreno está interesado en una de nosotras – dije mirando sugestivamente a Renesmee que estaba más roja que un tomate. Alice abrió los ojos grandes y pareció entender.

-¡Oh! Cierto… ¿no hay algo que quieras contarnos _Nessi? _–dijo Alice utilizando el apodo que solía usar Jacob con ella.

-No lo sé, como que quieren saber – contestó Renesmee evitando mirarnos.

-Quizás algo relacionado con _Jake… _- dije

-No sé de qué hablan

-Renesmee no te hagas la tonta, ¿te gusta Jacob o no? – le dijo Alice de forma muy directa.

-¿Jacob? – dijo haciéndose la tonta

-Si Jacob tu lindo Jake ¿te gusta? – dijo Alice.

-Bueno… es lindo – viniendo de Renesmee no creo que consigamos algo más que lindo, por el poco tiempo que la conocía podía ver que era muy reservada con sus pensamientos, solo decía lo necesario pero igual no perdíamos nada con intentarlo.

-¿lindo? ¿Sólo eso? – dije yo.

-También toca muy bien la guitarra.

-Aish! Con esta chica no se puede, más detalles Ness! Te hemos preguntado algo sólo contesta sí o no, ¿te gusta Jake? – dijo Alice poniéndose delante de ella.

Parecía un poco intimidada por la cara de Alice se notaba como batallaba consigo misma si decirle o no, después de un rato al ver que Alice no cambiaba su postura suspiro derrotada y contesto, nadie podía contra Alice de alguna forma la pequeña siempre se las arreglaba para sacarnos la verdad.

-Si – contesto derrotada agachando la mirada – pero no le digan a nadie, menos a el no creo que yo también le guste.

-Yo creo que sí, cada vez que te ve pone una sonrisa de tonto en la cara y se pone más amable – le dije, no entiendo como esos dos hasta ahora no se dicen nada, yo recién llegaba y ya me había dado cuenta que se gustaban, por lo que me contaban esos dos ya se conocían desde que eran niños como no podrían notarlo.

-¿Enserio? – dijo sonriendo.

-Claro está más que obvio que a él también le gustas sólo necesita un ligero empujoncito para que se anime a decírtelo – dijo Alice poniendo una sonrisa rara en su rostro, no sé porque esto me sonaba a que Alice quería intervenir.

-Alice te prohíbo que intervengas en esto – le dijo Renesmee al parecer ya la conocía.

-¡Pero porque no! – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Porque si él se anima a decírmelo, quiero que sea por voluntad propia y no porque otro se lo dijo.

-Ness tiene razón mejor no te metas, eso es algo que tiene que hacer solo – le dije a Alice que estaba algo molesta por no dejarla hacer de cupido.

-De acuerdo… - dijo a regañadientes

Seguíamos hablando mientras nos dirigíamos al porche de Alice, cuando vimos entrar al estacionamiento un hermoso volvo plateado, algunos voltearon porque desconocían que alguien tuviera un volvo. Alice le dio una mirada rápida a los chicos que estaban atrás y luego miró a Renesmee que tenía una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, creo que me tengo que ir – dijo dirigiéndose al volvo.

-¿De quién es el volvo? – pregunté a Alice que seguía callada a mi costado.

-Es del hermano de Renesmee.

-No sabía que Renesmee tenía un hermano – pensé que Alice me daría más detalles como siempre pero después de decirle eso se quedó callada hasta subir al auto.

-Oye que te parece si voy hoy a tu casa para ir viendo que te pones para tu presentación – dijo cuando ya estábamos por llegar a mi casa pero no se me había pasado por alto su actitud rara en el instituto.

-Claro pero deberíamos avisar a los chicos

-Ya les avise y vienen en camino, espero que no molesten por venir sin avisar

-No te preocupes mi mamá estará contenta, es media rara – demasiado rara a menudo me avergonzaba a veces me preguntaba quién era la adulta.

Al rato llegaron Selena y Emmet, mi mamá los atendió muy contenta, los hizo sentar para que comieran algo, ellos felices conversando con mi mamá y comiendo, se quedaron como media hora, hubiera sido más si no llegaba a sacarlos de allí.

-Bella tu mamá cocina excelente, le puedes decir que me mande comida mañana – dijo Emmet.

-Emmet no fastidies, no le voy a pedir eso – dije haciendo que este bufara molesto.

-Bien pero te aviso que voy a venir más seguido a tu casa - ¿Qué? No me imagino tener a Emmet en mi casa debe ser una tortura lo quiero mucho pero era como cuidar a un niño y yo odio los niños, me estresan.

Después de pasar un rato discutiendo con Emmet sobre que no podía hacer un listado de sus comidas favoritas a mamá seguimos con el tema de los vestuarios, según la canción que habíamos elegido Alice propuso vestirnos con los mismos colores pero con diferentes estilos. Claro también rechazamos la idea de Emmet de salir calatos, por Dios a veces me sorprendía la cantidad de tonterías que salía de la boca de ese chico hasta creo que Alice era más normal. Aproveche que estaban los chicos para ir practicando la canción, la cual nos tomó como una hora armarla, pensé que nos íbamos a tardar más pero los chicos realmente eran buenos a pesar de ser unos flojos.

Pero sólo pudimos hacer la guitarra mientras yo cantaba y Selena hacía los coros porque no teníamos la batería para practicar y era muy grande para que Selena pudiera traerla.

Al final nos quedamos hasta muy tarde haciendo otras cosas y los chicos cenaron en mi casa, cuando se fueron vi que Emmet le dio una hoja a mi mamá.

-¿Qué te dio Emmet? – le pregunté extrañada a mi madre.

-Ah me dijo que iba a venir todos los viernes después de clase y me dio una lista con sus comidas favoritas – definitivamente iba a matar a Emmet, como se le ocurre decirle eso, le dije que no le diera ninguna lista.

-Mamá no tienes por qué hacerlo mañana habló con él y le digo que no venga – no quería que sintiera la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Bella ese chico me ha caído muy bien, es tan lindo y cariñoso deberías aprender de él, un poco de "mami te quiero" no mata a nadie – ah claro ahora había puesto a mamá en mi contra. Yo la quiero pero a mi manera, no hay necesidad de ser tan empalagoso.

-Bueno gracias por el halago pero sabes que en eso de demostrar mis sentimientos me parezco a Charlie – Charlie es mi papá pero casi nunca le digo papá, prefiero decirle Charlie y a él no le desagrada pero a mi mamá si y siempre me regañaba cuando le decía así.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas Charlie tanto te cuesta decirle papá, es muy fácil solo juntas dos PA y ya PA-PÁ, a ver repite pa-pá - ¡Oh por dios! No iba discutir problemas de gramática con mi madre.

-De acuerdo…si llama "papá" le dices que lo extraño y que espero que ya tenga mi regalo de su viaje, buenas noches René – dije antes de subir rápido a mi habitación para no escuchar los gritos de mamá.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto decidí entrar un rato a** Nex** para ver que habían puesto los chicos hoy.

**Alice **

**Llegando de la casa Bella…tengo un montón de ideas para su vestuario =D**

**Me va quedar "divino de la muerte" xD….ok…debería dejar de ver mosnter high O_O**

**Selena**

**Aunque no lo crean me estoy volviendo responsable u.u, estoy trabajando en la canción y esta uyy! Super buena…ni se esfuercen tanto igual no nos podrán superar XP**

**Emmet**

**La mamá de Bella cocina riquiiiiisimo! Pero le diré que sólo me cocine a mí, porque Bella no quiere que salgamos calatos en nuestra presentación XP**

** Damon: Que buena idea, les diré a las chicas si podemos ir calatos.**

** Lauren: Yo te apoyo hermoso, muero por verte.**

** Emmet: Damon deja de venderte en mi perfil ¬¬, para eso está el periódico, yo soy muy inocente no sé las cosas pervertidas que hablan.**

** Damon: ¬¬ Emmet si tú eres inocente Alice no es adicta a las compras.**

** Emmet: shh… no invoques al pequeño demonio Dx **

** Alice: Alguien me llamo =D**

** Emmet: Vez! Te dije ¬¬...**

** Jessica: Alguien dijo calato! Si es Damon estaré en primera fila ;D**

** Emmet: Por favor si alguien más quiere los servicios de Damon, vayan a su perfil, el muy contento las atenderá las 24 horas **

** Alice: XD Damon recuerdas la conversación del otro día sobre los gigolós si quieres te paso más información ya sabes por si no funcionas como bailarín.**

** Damon: Mejor ya me voy ¬¬ .l.**

** Renesmee: Que malos que son con el pobre Damon.**

** Alice: Ness te desapareciste todo el día me debes una conversación señorita…**

** Emmet: Por favor si no van hablar nada sobre lo sexy que soy pueden ir retirándose de MI comentario.**

** Bella: Emmet que parte de no le des ninguna lista a mi madre no entendiste ¬¬**

** Emmet: El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz…piii**

** Bella: Idiota ¬¬ igual nos vemos el lunes niño sexy :D…**_**cuídate…**_

** Damon: XD Uyyy Emmet no sabía que le tenías miedo a una chica hahaha**

** Emmet: CALLENSE! Y VAYANSE TODOS DE MIII COMENTARIO! Menos Bellita ella si puede =D**

** Bella: Pensé que no estabas disponible ¬¬**

** Emmet: Que? No te escucho…creo que no hay señal….se corta…be…me….es…chas…tuuuuu**

Definitivamente Emmet era muy idiota, con razón se lo dicen todo el tiempo, deberían patentar esa frase para que sea solo apta cuando se refieren a personas muuuyy tontas o sea Emmet.

Ya es muy tarde mejor me voy a dormir si no quiero despertar mañana con ojeras y ganarme el regaño de Alice.

Me quedé dormida sin poder sacarme de la cabeza la llegada de ese volvo y la mirada extraña de Alice y los chicos, la verdad que había olvidado ese tema hasta ahora, cuando llegó ese volvo sentí la misma tensión en el ambiente como cuando Alice mencionó a el chico que Emmet sedó y pinto la cara, me pregunto si tendrán algo que ver, supongo que en algún momento Alice me dirá algo y espero que pronto.

* * *

**TA-RAN! Nuevo cap =D**

**Espero que les halla gustado, se que es algo corto pero ya falta poco para que llegue el capitulo donde se presentan y cada vez esta mas cerca el encuentro de nuestro hermoso Eddie con Bella.**

**En este capitulo se deben de dar cuenta que Jacob y Renesmee se gustan pero ellos también tienen historias guardaditas, no todo es color de rosa después sabrán porque es complicada su relación.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios aunque sean pocos me animan mucho y también gracias a los favoritos =D**

**Espero sus reviews gracias nos leemos ;D**


	5. Secretos

**No se preocupen si estoy viva... lo siento por no subir muy seguidos capítulos pero ahora que he terminado el colegio estoy mas ajetreada con eso de preparme ademas que he comenzado unas clases de ingles. **

**Pero mas vale tarde que nunca ya les traje el cap :D**

**Espero que les guste Dx**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Hoy parecía ser otro día normal en el instituto, con la única excepción que estábamos a solo dos semanas del concurso, los chicos se notaban emocionados y cansados, la mayoría se quedaban hasta tarde practicando en los salones libres para que todo les saliera perfecto, algunos profesores amablemente nos cedían sus horas para poder ensayar durante sus clases, claro los que accedían mayormente a nuestras súplicas eran los profesores que se encargaban de las áreas artísticas los otros se mostraban un poco fastidiados con el tema del concurso, a veces con un poco de suerte nos cedían sus horas de mala gana o con la condición que hiciéramos un tonto trabajo que casi nadie presentaba pero igual perjudicaba nuestras notas.

No entiendo por qué la escuela pone profesores que no apoyan nuestro trabajo artístico con tantos trabajos se nos complicaba mucho poder ensayar bien.

Afortunadamente los chicos y yo estábamos trabajando perfectamente y sin problemas. La canción ya la teníamos nos había quedado genial. Alice ya había tomado nuestras medidas para hacernos los trajes a pesar de insistirle un millón de veces que no era necesario, no la quería molestar sabiendo que ella también tenía que ensayar su número pero con Alice no se puede razonar así que tuve que aceptar.

Ayer apenas llegamos vimos un camión muy grande estacionado cerca del auditorio donde el colegio hacía siempre todas sus presentaciones del camión bajaban un montón de equipos necesarios para las distintas presentaciones, eso hizo que los chicos se pusieran más ansiosos por saber las nuevas cosas que traían, pues según me habían dicho se podía usar efectos especiales durante la presentación y los efectos los escogíamos nosotros antes del concurso.

Hoy día nos tocaba a los chicos y a mí escoger los efectos. Me encontraba en mi casillero con Alice que estaba como loca hablando sin parar sobre los efectos que iba a usar, que luz quedaba mejor con su piel y un montón de cosas más que ignore porque no me importaba mucho ese tema, ni siquiera sabía lo que yo iba a usar. No tenía idea de efectos especiales y esas cosas como diablos iba a saber cuáles se verían mejor y todo eso.

-¿Bella me estas escuchando? – se detuvo Alice mirándome molesta. Creo que se dio cuenta que la estaba ignorando.

-Claro hablabas sobre los efectos que ibas a usar en tu presentación – bueno hasta donde me quede estaba hablando de eso.

-Aja y que más? – dijo alzando su delgada ceja. Maldición pequeña perceptiva.

-Emmm… ¿ropa? – ella siempre hablaba de ropa no creo haberme equivocado.

-¡Bella! No me estas escuchando cierto – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, me sentía mal por ella estaba siendo mala amiga ella me estaba ayudando en muchas cosas en mi presentación, debería ser más considerada. Bella eres una tonta así como quieres conseguir amigas.

-Lo siento Alice, es que todo esto me tiene abrumada con solo oír la palabra presentación me estreso más – por lo menos no le estaba mintiendo.

-De acuerdo… - dijo no muy convencida pero después me cambió de tema.

-Bella tengo que decirte algo – Dijo después de un largo silencio incómodo. Me miró algo nerviosa lo cual era muy raro viniendo de Alice, me estaba preocupando un poco lo que me iba a decir.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? Me estas asustando.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a presentar un segmento de lago de los cisnes? - asentí - claro que lo recuerdo si se la paso hablando toda una semana de lo hermoso que le había quedado su traje, que no quería que nadie lo viera para que sea una sorpresa.

-Sé que sólo estamos a menos de dos semanas del concurso pero pienso cambiar toda la presentación que iba a realizar – en ese momento me tomé un minuto para asimilarlo bien, había quedado como en estado de shock. Como se le ocurría a Alice cambiar de un momento a otro su baile, todos los chicos llevaban semanas ensayando para que todo le quedara perfecto inclusive los flojos de Emmet y Selena estaban trabajando había demasiada buena competencia, como pensaba Alice hacer algo verdaderamente bueno en menos de dos semanas. Ahora me quedaba claro que Alice definitivamente está LOCA.

-Bella, bellita, estas ahí…- dijo pasando su pequeña mano en frente de mi cara, había olvidado que me había quedado sin hablar.

-¿ALICE ESTAS LOCA? – grité ocasionando que algunos voltearan a vernos sin importarme mucho.

-Shh… Bella no grites, sé que es precipitado pero lo hice por una buena causa! _Espero no arrepentirme… _- susurro lo último.

-¿Cómo que buena causa? Me podrías explicar tu buena causa, supongo que esto ya lo saben las chicas – debería tener una muy buena causa para cambiar su presentación, Alice no era de las que hacían las cosas precipitadas, a ella le gustaba que todo este perfecto, cada mínimo detalle era importante para ella.

-Todavía no les cuento, les iba a decir ahora pero como te vi primero decidí adelantarme un poco, respecto a lo otro…recuerdas a Seth de nuestra clase de baile – yo asentí, claro que lo recordaba era un chico de lo más gracioso y divertido era el payaso de la clase junto con Emmet sacaban de quicio a las profesoras pero era excelente bailando.

-Bueno él iba a hacer un baile en pareja con Emily pero ella tuvo un accidente en una de sus excursiones con sus padres hace como tres días. Esta con yeso en una de sus piernas y el doctor le ha prohibido sacársela hasta que pase por lo menos un mes por lo que no podrá hacer el baile con Seth. Cuando me enteré me dio mucha pena el recién se integró al colegio el año pasado y no logró ganar el concurso de ese año, entonces me ofrecí a ser su pareja – me explicó terminando con una sonrisa esperando que le dijera algo, pero no tenía nada malo que decirle Alice tenía muy buen corazón y no le gustaba ver a nadie triste, me parecía muy lindo lo que hacía por Seth.

-Bueno Alice si crees poder hacerlo te apoyo. Sé que eres una excelente bailarina no creo que se te complique mucho – ella termino contenta dando saltitos y abrazándome, diciéndome que sabía que la entendería. No sé que tanto se alegra si al final hubiera terminado haciéndome una de sus caritas y la habría apoyado igual.

Luego nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase que era Historia habíamos llegado súper temprano no pensábamos que habría alguien en el salón pero nos sorprendimos al encontrar un bulto esparramado en el escritorio del profesor, nos fuimos acercando mas y nos dimos cuenta que era Damon.

Alice avanzo despacio hasta él y muy amablemente lanzó un grito estridente en su oído ocasionando que se despierte de golpe cayéndose al suelo, fue de lo más gracioso claro menos para el que estaba renegando en el suelo lanzándole miradas asesinas a Alice y seguro que los murmullos que decía no contenían palabras muy amables que digamos.

-¡Alice estás loca! Porque me gritas – dijo mientras se paraba del suelo molestó para sentarse en una de las carpetas, por las ojeras se notaba que no había dormido nada anoche.

-Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche… - dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en una carpeta a su costado y yo una carpeta atrás de él.

- Ugh! Ni me hagas recordar me quedé hasta las 4 de la mañana ensayando en la casa de Cece, a esas chicas nunca de les acaba la energía, al final dormí en su sillón – dijo bostezando y volviendo a recostarse en la carpeta.

-Pues te vez horrible estoy segura que ya perdiste la mitad de tus admiradoras – dijo Alice riendo.

-Cállate sigo siendo hermoso – dijo levantándose de golpe para observarse en un pequeño espejo que no tenía idea de donde lo había sacado. No pude evitar rodar los ojos con Alice.

-Deberías despertarte un poco, antes que llegue el profesor – le aconseje, faltaba poco para que tocara la campana y el profesor de historia no era reconocido por su paciencia.

-No me hagas recordar, será un milagro si bostezo menos de 30 veces en su clase – todavía no tocaba la campana pero estaban comenzando a llegar algunos alumnos.

-¡Ya se! Tengo una idea – dijo Alice revisando algo en su bolso, Damon me miró y yo solo me encogí de hombros no tenía idea de lo que planeaba Alice, había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Alice que era mejor no meterse en su pequeña mente diabólica. De repente todo paso muy rápido, Alice tenía una pequeña botella de agua de agua en la mano y Damon mojado, pero por lo menos estaba más despierto aunque no creo que le importe cuando asesine a la pequeña duende.

-Alice…corre – dijo lentamente mientras se limpiaba la cara y se preparaba para perseguir a la pequeña por todo el salón. Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que haya un día norma afortunadamente llegó el profesor y los mandó a sentarse antes de que hicieran un destrozo en el aula.

Cuando terminaron las primeras clases me dirigí a la cafetería con Cece y Rocky que habían estado en mi anterior clase, ellas lucían unas pequeñas ojeras pero no se estaban desparramando en el suelo de sueño como Damon. Dijeron que Damon era una nenita que no aguantaba nada, aparte dijeron que se lo iban a recompensar con un día de spa y el pase asegurado en el campamento. Lo último lo dijeron muy entusiasmadas. La gente hablaba tanto de ese dichoso campamento que ya me estaba sintiendo ansiosa por saber como era.

-Chicas por acá – nos gritó Selena desde una mesa en la cafetería, en la mesa se encontraban todos los chicos de nuestro grupo menos Alice y Damon.

-¿Dónde están Damon y Alice? – pregunté a los chicos.

-Alice esta ensayando con Seth, nos dijo que ya sabías lo de su cambio de rutina y Damon esta en el gimnasio durmiendo en una colchoneta dice que necesita sus ocho horas de sueño para mantenerse hermoso – dijo Renesmee ocasionando que Emmet se ría con Jacob burlándose de lo gay que era Damon.

-Bellita no te preocupes con Selena ya nos encargamos de escoger los efectos que presentaremos, tenemos mas tiempo en esto así que sabemos mejor como es eso de los efectos después te explicamos bien como haremos – explicó Emmet quitándome un enorme peso de encima, les agradecí enormemente por eso.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente hasta que sonó el timbre de las clases. Estas semanas que quedaban hasta el concurso nos habían dejado salir temprano así que después de la cafetería nos reunimos con Damon para irnos.

Alice no iba a poder venir con nosotras porque se iba a quedar a ensayar hasta tarde por lo que tampoco me podía llevar a mi casa como lo había estado haciendo estos días. Siempre me pregunté porque no subían las chicas hasta que me explicó que Selena tenía su auto y se iba con Renesmee porque vivían muy cerca y Alice tomaba otra ruta que pasaba por mi casa. Pensé en Emmet pero me acordé que hoy día se iba a la casa de Jacob a tener noche de machos o sea… _jugar videojuegos._

-¿Te vas sola Bella? – me preguntó Selena. La verdad era que no quería incomodarlas y preferiría tomar un bus.

-Si, mayormente me lleva Alice pero como se va quedar tomare el bus.

-¡Que! ¡Claro que no, sube yo te llevo!

-No enserio, no te quiero incomodar yo me puedo ir sola de verdad gracias – me estaba dando media vuelta cuando ella grito.

-¿Sabes que te arrastraría de los pelos hasta acá no? – iba a responderle pero ella continuó.

-Renesmee podría pedirle a su machote que te cargue hasta el carro y sabes que él no se negaría a nada que le diga su pequeña Nessi – bueno eso si era cierto últimamente Jacob a estado mas atento que de costumbre con Renesmee y la mas pequeña cosa que ella pedía él se la traía sin que ella se lo pidiera, también se había vuelto algo mas sobreprotector con ella cosa que todos habíamos notado pero nadie había dicho nada.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy escuchando sabes! – se quejo Renesmee que estaba en el asiento de copiloto de Selena.

-¡Ay! Sabes que es cierto no te hagas la tonta.

-No es cierto… - dijo dudando un poco. Claro que se había dado cuenta, estaba segura que estaba por dentro muy feliz al saber que Jacob también estaba interesado en ella.

-Ya bueno, pero no creo que Renesmee sea capaz de eso – le dije a Selena que estaba ya un poco impaciente, renegó un poco en su asiento y se giró hacia Renesmee pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos.

-Bella lo siento pero si lo haría, no quiero que te vayas sola – _traidora_…susurre mientras subía al carro con Selena mirándome triunfante. Si querían que subiera al carro con ellas ahora se tendrían que aguantar todas las preguntas que iba aprovechar en decirles ya que Alice se mostraba renuente a responderme.

Luego de un rato en silencio en el carro decidí aventurarme en hacer mi primera pregunta. Me incline un poco hacia los asientos de adelante y pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y desde cuando hacen estos campamentos? – se sobresaltaron un poco por la cercanía de mi voz.

-Siempre lo hemos hecho. Desde que estoy aquí es así, pero con el tiempo han surgido algunas modificaciones – contesto Selena tranquilamente. Pero eso no me complacía mucho quería saber algunos detalles mas.

-¿Cómo que modificaciones? – creo que ahora si las puse incomodas, se miraron rápido luego Renesmee me contestó.

-Modificaciones menores sin importancia, cuando pasan los años algunas cosas cambian ya sabes tecnología y eso… - bueno su respuesta era lógica ya comenzaba a sentirme tonta por pensar que algo ocultaban. Pero igual quería seguir averiguando cosas.

-¿Y siempre han competido con el mismo colegio?

-Sí - No

Contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo, se pusieron algo nerviosas. Ahora sé que definitivamente algo esconden y no me quieren decir.

-¿Si o no? – las mire confundida.

-Es que es complicado, no sabría si es si o si es no – dijo Selena.

-No comprendo ¿alguien me explica?

-O sea antes no competíamos con ningún campamento, sólo éramos nosotros y el concurso que realizamos ahora en el colegio para ver quienes pueden ir al campamento se hacía en el campamento y de ahí se sacaban a los chicos que representaban al colegio en presentaciones. Pero después cambiaron las reglas porque decían que promovíamos mucho la rivalidad entre nosotros que se supone debíamos ser familia y apoyarnos, entonces nos propusieron a competir contra otro colegio de la misma clase que el nuestro que recién se había inaugurado pero como iban se veían que eran buenos. Y como puedes ver ahora es verdad que todos nos unimos para derrotarlos cada año – concluyo Renesmee.

No le veía nada malo a eso, no entiendo porque no me habían dicho eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-No lo veíamos necesario – bueno era cierto, no era gran cosa, me despejaron algunas dudas pero no todas. Me gustaría haber seguido preguntando pero ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Me despedí agradeciéndoles la molestia de llevarme. Apenas llegue salude a mi madre y fui a mi cuarto.

Me habían aclarado algunas cosas pero si según ellas no era gran cosa porque estaban nerviosas e incomodas, y cada tanto se miraban. Puedo parecer paranoica o algo pero sabia que había algo extraño ahí y tendría que averiguarlo todo para poder estar satisfecha. Quería que confiaran en mí.

Hasta ahora por lo poco que pude notar es que tenía que ver algo con ese chico que una vez Emmet sedó, suena muy raro que eso tenga algo que ver pero no me quisieron decir el nombre y se pusieron raros.

Segundo, también debe estar involucrado el hermano de Renesmee que vino en el volvo a recogerla. Pero no veo como puede estar involucrado porque estoy segura que no tiene algún talento artístico o es demasiado viejo como para estar en una escuela, si no también estaría en Amanecer. Así que no sabía todavía exactamente en que podría estar involucrado.

Y tercero que el dichoso campamento tenía mucho que ver. A pesar de lo que me habían dicho Renesmee y Selena estaba segura que faltaba una parte más.

Con esas dudas me metí en la ducha para despejarme, después me iría a acostar para tratar de concentrar mi atención en mi número en vez de estar pensando en tontas teorías.

* * *

**Les gusto ? ...espero que si...como verán el colegio tiene algunos misterios en realidad no es tan importante Bella debería dejar de estar de chismosa ¬¬**

**En el próximo capítulo verán que canciones presentaran los chicos... cada vez mas cerca de la llegada de Edward a la historia..ugh...extraño escribir sobre el xD**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios! He tratado de contestarlos todos pero ando un poco confundida lo siento si alguno no he respondido, también lo siento por decirles que iba actualizar de verdad que iba hacerlo pero no tuve tiempo lo siento mucho!**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta también muchas gracias por leerme =D**

**Alee D :** Gracias :) ...prometería subir mas seguido pero no quiero mentirles..no sé cuando pueda pero de verdad trataré dedicarle mas tiempo a mi historia.

**Deisy:** Gracias por leer mi fic! Lo siento por no contestarte antes pero no me salió tu correo :/ salió un espacio en blanco, trata de intentar de nuevo. :)

**Anakaren008: **Ya subí un nuevo capítulo espero que te guste :)

**sophie: **A mi también me da cositas no ver Edward con sus hermanitos sobretodo con Emmet xD. Pero para lo que tenía pensado debía ser así. Pero dentro de poco se verán las caritas :)

**PARA LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA HE DECIDIDO CONTESTARLES POR ACÁ PERO TAMBIÉN PUEDEN DEJARME SU CORREO PARA RESPONDERLES MAS RÁPIDO, ASÍ NO SE ESPERAN HASTA QUE SUBA UN CAPÍTULO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO =) Enserio, me emociona mucho ver su reviews!**

**Esto ya esta muy largo...ADIOS!**

**reviews? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Elegidos**

Hoy era el gran día. Por fin después de tantos días de angustia y esfuerzo íbamos a presentarnos.

Nos encontrábamos en un salón especial atrás del escenario donde estaban todos los chicos que iban a salir. Todos estaban atolondrados caminando de un lado a otro, maquillándose apresurados, calentando sus voces, practicando algunos pasos o algunos como Alice estirándose hasta lugares inimaginables para mí, otros se encontraban utilizando los pequeños cuartos que había para cambiarse, sólo habían cinco y eran muy reducidos, había espacio suficiente sólo para cambiarte sufriendo golpes con las paredes. Como éramos tantas personas y solo cinco cuartos nosotros nos cambiamos apenas llegamos.

Alice ya se encontraba cambiada, maquillada y peinada. Estaba que ensayaba algunos pasos con Seth antes de salir. Yo también ya estaba lista, Alice nos había ayudado con el maquillaje y el peinado. Ni les cuento de la ropa que nos trajo Alice, a los chicos les encantaron pero a mi no me agrado mucho, era demasiado llamativo para mi. Pero viendo la ropa de los demás ya no parecía tan llamativo. Nuestra ropa era estilo neón.

Yo estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro pegado, tan pegado que me sorprendía poder moverme, con unas zapatillas naranja chillón y una blusa de tiras negra con algunos estampados naranja y verde fosforescente, aparte de las miles de pulseras negras en mis muñecas. Mi cabello iba recogido en una cola al costado, con el cabello alborotado y algunas extensiones rosa chillón. Demasiado alborotado y rockero para mi gusto, pero en el fondo me gustaba algo. Cosa que nunca admitiría frente a Alice después de haberme quejado tanto.

Emmet iba vestido con un pantalón algo pegado verde fosforescente, zapatillas iguales a las mías pero de color negro y un polo sin mangas negro con unos grafitis raros al frente color rosa chillón. Como detalle adicional había pedido a Alice que le dibujara la "E" de Emmet con spray para cabello verde en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Típico de Emmet.

Selena llevaba el cabello suelto planchado con extensiones rosa chillón, llevaba un short naranja con unas mallas negras agujereadas, unas zapatillas negras con franjas rosas a los costados y un polo manga larga negro corto hasta arriba del ombligo que tenía la parte de las mangas pequeños huequitos y la parte del frente una tela verde fosforescente.

Si, en total todos íbamos a juego. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido combinar estos colores y que quedara tan bien, pero Alice era un genio, la clase de vestuario que estaba llevando como curso adicional le servía de mucho.

Ella también había contribuido en el vestuario de Damon, Cece y Rocky. Que por cierto estaban geniales parecían estatuas doradas con sus hermosos trajes dorados, no dudaba que el baile iba estar a la altura de esos hermosos trajes aunque nunca los hubiera visto ensayar estaba segura que les iba a quedar bien. Bastaba no mas con verlos en la clase de baile mientras yo hacía el intento patético de que me salga aunque sea un paso sin caerme al piso o golpear a alguien. Odiaba las clases obligatorias.

Como mi grupo ya estaba listo estábamos repasando un poco la canción y calentando nuestras voces igual que los otros.

De pronto se escucho la voz del director Aro Volturi dirigiéndose a los padres y demás personas que habían venido. Eso me alerto porque significaba que ya iba comenzar el concurso.

-Alice creo que voy a vomitar.

-Bella no digas tonterías relájate y respira. No quiero que ensucies el traje – miraba preocupada el traje en vez de angustiarse por mi. No sé de qué me sorprendo.

-No puedo relajarme, es imposible. Voy a salir vomitaré en frente de todos, arruinare la presentación y la oportunidad de Emmet y Selena que vayan al campamento – creo que era algo extremista, pero estaba enserio nerviosa a pesar de haber estado en cientos de presentaciones todavía me daba pánico escénico antes de salir.

-Haz ensayado esto miles de veces y tienes una excelente voz. Claro que te va salir bien, no vas a vomitar, ganaras y todos seremos felices –concluyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso lo dices tu porque no vas a salir primera – dije fulminándola con la mirada. Porque así como ven mi grupo iba abrir la presentación por eso estaba nerviosa.

_Fashback_

_-Emmet puedes avanzar mas rápido! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer al llegar. Apúrate! – le gritó Alice a Emmet. Me habían ido a recoger para ir al colegio en el enorme Jeep de Emmet, con Alice apurándolo cada tanto._

_-Si sigues apurándome juró que iré más lento._

_-Atrévete y le digo a mamá la verdad de su jarrón chino – dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a Emmet mientras este maldecía._

_Entre miles de peleas mas llegamos al colegio donde ya nos esperaban Selena y Seth._

_Nos dirigimos a la secretaría para apuntarnos y sacar un papel que nos diría el número de orden en que nos tocaba salir._

_-Bueno yo saco mi número primero – dijo Alice al ver que nadie se movía._

_-No Alice, me gustaría escoger primero así se me pasa mas rápido la angustia._

_-De acuerdo como quieras – dijo mientras me cedía su lugar y la secretaria tomaba nuestros datos._

_-Oh! Que suerte tienes – exclamó con sorpresa la secretaria mientras me daba el papel. Pensé que mi mala suerte había decidido irse de vacaciones y me había tocado el último número._

_Pero no. Sabía que mi mala suerte era demasiado molesta para irse, cuando abrí el papel vi que me había tocado el número uno. El primer acto de todos lo tenía yo._

_-Que! No se vale! Porque primeros! – renegué mientras Selena y Emmet parecían muy contentos con eso chocando sus palmas. Yo los asesiné con la mirada._

_-Bella cálmate, no haz escuchado el dicho deja lo mejor para el comienzo – dijo Selena._

_-Es deja lo mejor para el final. Y no ayuda mucho que me recuerdes esa frase._

_-Si me hubieras dejado escoger primero señorita angustia, hubieras tenido mi número que es el… Oh valla coincidencia soy el dos – dijo Alice riéndose._

_-Seth somos el dos! Yay! –dijo dando saltitos alrededor de Seth mientras este reía._

_Finflashback _

-Bellita cálmate, piensa que al ser los primeros se nos va ir los nervios antes, porque terminaremos primeros – bueno lo que decía Emmet por primera vez tenía lógica.

-Si creo que tienes razón. Pero por ahora agradezco los largos discursos del director – todos comenzaron a reír.

-Hola bellezas. ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Damon acercándose con Rocky y Cece.

-Estamos calmando los nervios de Bella, nos tocó ser primeros y ya sabes como se pone de paranoica.

-Gracias Selena – respondí sarcásticamente.

-Oh! Son primeros, no me gustaría ser ustedes – ¡Auch! - recibió un golpe a cada lado por parte de Cece y Rocky.

-Gracias chicos ustedes son perfectos para levantar el ánimo. Deberían trabajar ayudando depresivos a suicidarse.

-¿Qué número les toco a ustedes? – pregunté

-El 5 – dijo Cece alzando sus cinco dedos.

_Ya no los aburro más y lo dejamos con el primer número de la noche. __Selena, Emmet y Bella cantando Anything but Ordinary de Avril Lavinge. _

Los chicos nos desearon suerte mientras una señorita nos llevaba al escenario.

La luces se apagaron y cada uno de puso en su lugar. Yo adelante con el micrófono, Selena a mi costado con la guitarra eléctrica y Emmet atrás con la batería.

Le hice una señal a Selena para indicarle que ya estaba lista y comenzó a sonar los primeros acordes seguido de un humo debajo de nosotros. Después sonó la batería al mismo tiempo que mi voz.

watch?v=upO6xtVi54E&feature=related (Canción de Avril) - si quieren ver el video copian eso al costado de youtube

**(Bella)**

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**Sometimes I drive so fast**

**Just to feel the danger**

**I wanna scream**

**It makes me feel alive**

Todavía estaba un poco tímida y no me movía mucho de mi sitio, miré a un costado y vi a Alice levantando los pulgares y sonriendo, animándome a que lo siga haciendo. Después vi a mis padres que estaban en primera fila, pero me sorprendí mas al ver a mi padre sonriéndome. Me dijo que no iba a poder llegar hoy y por eso había estado un poco cascarrabias todo el día pero no le había querido decir a nadie.

Eso me dio mas confianza y supe que esta era mi oportunidad para lucirme dejando atrás a la tímida Bella. Comencé a saltar con el coro uniéndome con Selena, bailando las dos.

**(Selena – Bella)**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breath?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

Me moví con más confianza por el escenario parándome al lado de Emmet cantándole.

**(Bella)**

**To walk within the lines**

**Would make my life so boring**

**I want to know that I **

**Have been to the extreme**

**So knock me off my feet**

**Come on now give it to me**

**Anything to make me feel alive**

**(Selena – Bella)**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breath?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.**

**(Bella)**

**Let down your defences**

**Use no common sense**

**If you look you will see **

**that this world is this beautiful **

**accident turbulent suculent **

**I'm feeling permanent**

**No way I won't taste it **

**Dont wanna waste it away**

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**(Selena – Bella)**

**Is it enough? **

**Is it enough? **

**Is it enough to breath?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

La canción terminó con los últimos acordes de Selena. Seguido de esto todos se levantaron aplaudiendo, mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo era muy agotador.

Emmet se levantó y nos acompañó para despedirnos antes de retirarnos. Claro después de que Emmet cogió el micrófono y gritó "Yo también los amo, pero no tanto como la comida de la mamá de Bella". Tonto Emmet. Todos se comenzaron a reír y yo me puse roja como un tomate mientras los empujaba del escenario.

_Dejando de lado los innecesarios comentarios del Señor Brandon. Vemos que hemos empezado la noche con buen pie, si esto sigue así de bueno se nos complicará mucho la decisión al jurado. Ahora les presentamos a Alice y Seth, interpretando Boggie Shoes coreografiado por ellos mismos, un fuerte aplauso por favor._

/watch?v=ef8e_JENKNA&feature=related (Baile de Alice y Seth sin espacios)

Abracé a Alice y le desee suerte a los dos antes de que salgan al escenario. De nuevo se apagaron las luces mientras ellos se acomodaban. Las prendieron de nuevo con la música sonando y un complicado movimiento de pies por parte de ellos.

La música era excelente y el carisma de los dos al bailar te contagiaba mucho, hasta te daban ganas de bailar con ellos. La coreografía y sus movimientos eran impecables nunca había visto a nadie bailando tan bien.

Y su carácter en la vida real era tan parecido, los dos eran muy juguetones y traviesos. Eso lo podían transmitir mientras bailaban, definitivamente la música era perfecta para los dos, parecían unos profesionales. Si con eso no ganaban sería imposible hacer algo mejor, hasta sentía mi presentación patética a su costado.

-¿Sorprendida? – preguntó Emmet a mi costado sobresaltándome un poco.

-La verdad si. Son muy buenos, nunca los había visto bailar así.

-Alice es la mejor en toda la escuela bailando. Y no lo digo porque es mi hermanita, lo digo porque es cierto. Desde muy pequeña estuvo metida en clases de ballet a pesar de ser tan pequeña siempre se quedaba un rato mas practicando porque quería que todo le salga perfecto y tan solo contaba con 4 años. Era una niña muy pesada y cargosa por cierto – dijo riendo. Si de grande era tan…Alice, no me la imaginaba de pequeña, pobre de sus padres. Pero en su baile se notaba el esfuerzo de muchos años. Alice no era solo una chica amante de la moda, adicta a las compras, traviesa y cargosa. También era muy talentosa y una excelente amiga.

Terminaron con los aplausos de todos y los gritos de nosotros. Alice se inclinó dando las gracias con Seth y regreso con nosotros.

-Wow Alice eso fue súper! – dije yo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba y los chicos felicitaban a Seth.

-¿Enserio Bella?

-Claro! Ni se nota que sólo tuvieron dos semanas. La verdad me sorprende que lo hayan hecho tan bien con tan pocos días de ensayo.

_Definitivamente no nos la van a poner fácil. El siguiente número también es baile presentado por Lauren y Jessica bailando Telephone de Lady Gaga /_watch?v=Ye7g1R7G1pw

Se escucharon de nuevo los aplausos y subieron al escenario las dos rubias. No las había tratado mucho porque las chicas no se hablaban mucho con ellas y me di cuenta que eran un poco creiditas y huecas.

Lauren era una rubia alta de ojos azules y cuerpo bien ejercitado por las olas que corría los fines de semana. Jessica era algo más bajita con el cabello rubio oscuro ondulado.

Habían ido con el cabello planchado, botas metálicas y unos trajes muy parecidos a los que usa Lady Gaga. En la pantalla de atrás habían puesto unos efectos de luces de colores.

La música comenzó a sonar y ellas comenzaron a moverse y hacer los pasos idénticos al del videoclip, les salía muy bien. Terminaron y las aplaudieron igual que todos.

Nosotros nos encontrábamos en el salón de atrás donde había una pantalla que enseñaba lo que sucedía en el escenario. Todas las presentaciones eran grabadas y entregadas a los alumnos.

Cece, Rocky y Damon estaban que se preparaban porque les tocaba bailar después del monologo que se encontraba presentando Demetri ahora. Las chicas llevaban unos pantalones negros pegados con un polo sin mangas dorado y unas zapatillas tipo botines doradas. Damon llevaba un polo sin mangas negro ceñido a su cuerpo que dejaba a la vista sus músculos, junto con un pantalón dorado aparte se había colocado sombras negras alrededor de los ojos que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules verdosos.

Demetri terminó su monólogo y salieron al escenario apenas los nombraron. Comenzando a sonar el inicio de la canción Moves likeJagger /watch?v=4K_zRzmcDRU&feature=related

Primero salió Damon bailando solo mientras todo su club de fans gritaban como locas rompiéndonos los tímpanos. Luego de abajo del escenario salieron disparadas Cece y Rocky posicionándose a sus costados para bailar con el. Su rutina era tipo hip hop diferente a la de Alice que era como mas delicada y la de ellos era mas fuerte. Lo hacían realmente excelente. Terminó la canción, después de los aplausos se dirigieron atrás.

-Woooo! Estoy tan emocionada tengo ganas de seguir bailando! – vino gritando Cece.

-Chicas los hicieron excelente – las felicitamos mientras Damon era asediado por una cantidad de chicas.

-¿Cómo podemos ser amigas de alguien tan estúpido? –pregunto Alice dirigiendo su mirada a Damon que sonreía con coquetería a las chicas.

-Bueno que te digo…si somos amigas de Emmet – contestó Selena.

-Cierto… - concordó Alice.

Estábamos tan concentradas hablando que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que ya era el turno de Renesmee y Jacob. Nos volteamos para buscarlos donde habían estado todo este rato pero ya no estaban. Cuando escuchamos la música de la guitarra en el escenario supimos que ya habían ido.

Renesmee había ido vestida muy hermosa, con un vestido debajo de la rodilla con algunos vuelos sin mangas color rosa pálido, unos tacones plateados y el cabello suelto ondulado.

Nunca había visto a Renesmee cantar y lo hacía muy bien. Su voz era tan suave y dulce, reflejaba mucho su personalidad. Y sobre todo creo que la letra era muy correcta para explicar lo que le pasaba con Jacob, en el escenario se notaba la mirada de enamorado que ponía Jacob mientras la miraba.

/watch?v=QHGy8zEzpk4

**I never gone with the wind**

**Just let it flow**

**Let it take me where it wants to go**

**Till you open the door there's so much more**

**I've never seen it before**

**I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings**

**You came along and you changed everything**

**You lift my feet off the ground**

**You spin me around**

**You make me crazier, crazier**

**Feels like I'm falling And I**

**Lost in your eyes**

**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**I watched from a distance as you**

**made life your own**

**Every sky was your own kind of blue**

**And I wanted to know how that would feel**

**And you made it so real**

**You showed me something that I couldn't see**

**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**

**You lift my feet off the ground**

**You spin me around**

**you make me crazier, crazier**

**Feels like im falling And i**

**lost in your eyes**

**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**Oh-oooh**

**Baby you showed me what living is for**

**I don't want to hide anymore**

**Oh-oooh**

**You lift my feet off the ground**

**You spin me around**

**You make me crazier, crazier**

**Feels like im falling**

**And I'm lost in your eyes**

**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**Crazier**

**Craizer**

Cuando terminaron Jacob cogió la mano de Renesmee y la besó para después reverenciarse. A ella la tomó por sorpresa y después se sonrojó.

-Renesmee cantas hermoso –la felicité.

-Gracias, tu también cantas hermoso Bella – escuchamos un carraspeo atrás y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos dejado a Jacob atrás.

-Lo siento Jake tu también lo hiciste fenomenal – dijo Alice abalanzándose encima de él.

-Bueno igual ya lo sabía.

-¿Enserio? Tu también arrogante como el idiota de Damon - preguntó Selena con una ceja alzada.

-Hey! Estoy sentado al frente – señalo Damon agitando su mano.

-Lo sé – le dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Volvimos a fijar la vista en la pantalla para terminar de ver el resto del concurso. Todavía faltaban muchos y sólo iban a poder escoger a los veinte mejores, no me gustaría ser el jurado, hay demasiado talento para escoger sólo a veinte.

Después de unas dos horas de presentaciones y aplausos por fin acabo el concurso. Todos ya se encontraban atrás nerviosos por los resultados que iban a ser entregados el mismo día. Tuvimos que esperar un tiempo considerable para que pudieran decidir bien. Esperamos como media hora en suspenso, hasta que el director Aro se levanto con los resultados en la mano.

_Bien alumnos y padres de familia, ya tengo el resultado de los veinte jóvenes afortunados. Pero antes quiero que recuerden que los que han hecho grupo, no porque alguien del grupo gane significa que todos pasan, cada uno se evalúa particularmente._

_Ahora diré el nombre del primer o primera afortunada._

Todos estaban cruzando lo dedos tomándose de las manos en grupo con los ojos cerrados. Yo estaba al costado de Alice muriéndome de los nervios, a la espera del primer nombre.

_Y el primer ganador es….la señorita Selena Gómez._

-Oh por Dios! Pase como primera! Ahh!- comenzó a gritar Selena mientras saltaba por toda la habitación, hasta que le recordaron que tenía que subir al escenario.

Debo admitir que a pesar de sentirme feliz por mi amiga, también me sentí algo decepcionada se me estaba yendo la confianza de creer que podía ganar. Creo que Alice lo notó.

-Tranquila Bella, quedan otros 19 puestos – me calmó.

_El siguiente ganador es…la señorita Cecilia Jones._

-Ugh! Estaría emocionada pero odio mi nombre completo, nada le cuesta decir Cece – dijo mientras salía algo molesta al escenario.

_Bueno continuamos el siguiente ganador es….la señorita Renesmee Masen _

-¿Gané? – preguntó confundida, como podía dudarlo si lo hacía excelente. Ella siempre era tan humilde por eso todos la querían, no podías evitar quererla en cuanto la conocías.

-Claro que ganaste lo hiciste excelente, siempre lo haces no sé ni de que te preocupas siempre ganas este concurso – dijo Jacob mientras la abrazaba levantándola del suelo haciendo que ella riera.

-Gracias Jake eres el mejor – dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla antes de salir. Todos se dieron cuenta del ligero sonrojo en el moreno y se comenzaron a burlar de él. Sobretodo Emmet y Damon.

_Bueno parece que este año tenemos puras chicas, vamos a ver que nos dice el siguiente sobre. Haber dice….parece que acabo la racha de chicas, el ganador es Seth Clearwater._

Seth salió después de abrazar a la pequeña Alice, agradeciéndole por haberlo apoyado.

_Bien ahora el siguiente sobre dice….Bonnie Bennett _

La chica morena de rayitos rojos salió corriendo gritando mientras subía al escenario. Cada reacción de todos era diferente y graciosa. Me preguntaba como reaccionaria si me dijeran que gané. Aunque cada vez lo veía más lejano conforme subían uno por uno.

_Haber sigamos el siguiente ganador o ganadora es…Ugh! El joven Emmet Brandon… -_ el director lo dijo con tanto desgano que hizo que la mayoría riera al conocer la pésima relación que llevaban los dos. Debido a las continuas travesuras de Emmet y sus largos ratos con el director para ver su castigo. El pobre director era humano era claro que le irritaba Emmet como a todos. Pero en el fondo todos sabían que se querían.

Ya habían subido Selena y Emmet, la única de nuestro grupo que todavía no llamaban era a mí. De seguro no pase.

_Espero que el siguiente ganador sea menos irritante – menos mal que el director era conocido por su carácter divertido, sarcástico y nada serio. Si no la gente hubiera pensado mal de él por hablar así de los estudiantes- El siguiente ganador es…Jacob Black._

Él subió y se posicionó al lado de Renesmee sonriendo. Todavía no puedo creer lo meloso que se a convertido Jacob es estos días, ya me da cosas estar cerca de esos dos.

_Continuemos el siguiente es….Damon Salvatore._

-Lo sabía chicas – dijo mientras salía guiñándonos un ojo.

-Papacito! – le grito Alice mientras salía. Me reí un rato con ella para seguir escuchando los resultados.

…_Raquel Blue _

_-Ahh! Gane! – grito Rocky emocionada mientras nos abrazaba y subía al escenario._

…_Erick Yorkie_

A ese chico no lo conocía mucho pero por lo poco que hablamos me había caído algo bien.

…_Leah Black _

La hermana de Jacob que casi nunca se juntaba con nosotros, chocó las palmas con la pelirroja agresiva y subió.

…_Alice Brandon_

-Yay! Gane! Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Lo sabía! – gritó Alice mientras daba saltitos de emoción. Antes de irse me dijo que no me preocupara que estaba segura que pronto me llamarían.

Todas mis amigas ya habían salido, me sentía un poco deprimida, no había dado la talla para el concurso. Sabía que no era tan buena como los otros.

Así siguieron llamando.

…Mike Newton

…Nahuel Thorton

…Lauren Mallory

…Joe Jonas

…Jessica Stanley

…Demetri Carter

…Victoria Miller

Definitivamente no había ganado, sólo quedaba un puesto y dudaba que fuera para mí. No debía haber participado en este concurso, recién había entrado al colegio, los demás tenían más tiempo de experiencia. Esto sólo ayudaba en bajar mas mi poca autoestima.

_Y el último ganador es….vaya por fin un rostro nuevo, la señorita Isabella Swan _

Ya sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones, gano la tipa esa y yo estaba acá lamentándome, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Como pude pensar que tenía una oportunidad, soy una tonta.

-Disculpa tu eres Isabella Swan – me pregunto un chica.

-Si, porque? – conteste algo agresiva.

-Te están llamando, ganaste.

¿Qué? Pero habían dicho el nombre de….Oh yo soy Isabella Swan. Que estúpida como diablos confundí mi nombre, ahora todos pensaran que soy una retrasada. Bravo Bella.

Pero gané, yo gané, ¿gané?.

_Señorita la estamos esperando, ¿esta ahí?_

Diablos por estar pensando tanto todavía no subía. Corría rápido y subí al escenario abrazando a Alice.

-Vez te dije que ganarías – dijo mientras daba saltitos.

-Es que no estaba segura todos se veían mejor que yo.

-No digas tonterías, estas a la altura de nosotros. Ahora iremos todos juntos al campamento! Yay! Voy a tener que enseñarte y explicarte muchas cosas. Oh tenemos que ver que ropa llevaremos. Y podríamos hacernos un cambio de look, también tienes que venir a nuestras reuniones de bromas a los muñequitos. Esto va ser muuuy emocionante! – Wow. Un momento ¿muñequitos? ¿cambio de look? ¿ropa? ¿De que diablos habla Alice?

-Claro Alice pero creo que lo del cambio de look, definitivamente no – la pequeña bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Pero pude oír como susurró…_ "pero no te salvaras que yo haga tu maleta". _Ugh! Pequeña duende diabólica.

_Bueno estos son los veinte alumnos que nos van a representar en el campamento. Confiamos en ellos y sabemos que van a ganar._

Cuando terminó toda la ceremonia. Cada uno se fue con sus familiares a celebrar. Yo también me despedí de los chicos, había venido mi padre y tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con el. Sus largos viajes de negocios no son impedimento para tener una excelente relación, me llevaba mejor con mi padre que con mi madre, pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ella seguro me arma un teatro como siempre.

Me quedaba sólo este fin de semana para alistar mis cosas y despedirme de mis padres, ya que el domingo nos iríamos en la noche para llegar el lunes en la mañana.

Ya quería que sea domingo, no veía la hora de llegar al dichoso campamento. Pero sobretodo conocer a los famosos rivales de mi escuela, quería ver si de verdad eran tan pesados como decían los chicos, tal vez exageraban y podían caerme bien. Aunque son nuestros rivales es lógico que los chicos no se lleven bien con ellos y yo tampoco debería.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello. Ya lo averiguaría cuando llegue.

* * *

**Tarannn! ... ^_^' ...no me manten ok...please...**

**Ya cada vez mas cerca para que vean a los otros...y el hermoso JASPER QUE ADORO! **

**Si quiero subir pero aveces tengo otras cosas en la mente y descuido por eso la historia pero igual cada vez que me llegan rallitos de imaginacion me pongo a escribir rapido, lo juro!**

**Ya no digo mas, nos vemos espero pronto en otro cap =) bye!**


	7. Muñecos

**Muñecos**

-Alice ya! Puedes dejar de revisar mi maleta! Puse todo lo que me dijiste – pero Alice seguía indiferente a mis palabras mientras seguía revisando mi equipaje como por quinta vez, no entiendo porque tanta desconfianza. Entiendo que no tenga buen gusto vistiéndome como ella pero había obedecido cumpliendo todas sus reglas sobre mi equipaje.

Alice había llegado a mi casa desde las seis de la tarde para ajustar todos los detalles sobre mi maleta y de mí según ella, pésimo gusto para vestir. Teníamos que estar en el colegio a las ocho de la noche para llegar a las 5 de la mañana, yo me iba a ir con Alice en su porche y Emmet en su jeep, porque al parecer seguía tomando su siesta sin haber preparado todavía la maleta y Alice no pensaba llegar tarde prefería dejar atrás a Emmet.

-Oh! Sabía que olvidaba algo – dijo mientras rebuscaba mis cajones en busca de algo. Vi que saco una bolsita color rosa que no recordaba tener en mi cajón.

-Alice ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte con un poco de temor de las cosas que podía conseguir Alice.

-Bikinis – dijo muy normalmente.

-Alice vamos a competir en un campamento no vamos a un club vacacional.

-Ya se, pero eso no significa que no podremos relajarnos. Además hay piscinas y lagos hermosos – estaba mirando a la nada. Supongo que se comenzó a imaginar el lugar.

-Bueno igual no pienso usar ningún bikini.

-¡Porqué no! – se quejó.

-Porque no me gustan, son muy reveladores – Alice me comenzó a mirar como si hubiera dicho algo grave. Pero diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, no pensaba ponerme ningún bikini que pusiera en evidencia mi falta de curvas.

-¡Claro que son reveladores! Ese es el punto, verse sexy! Y antes de que digas algo, sobre mi cadáver entraras a la piscina con algo que no sean los bikinis que te compre oíste. Si no lo haces me atreveré a hacer algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y tu mamá me apoyará lo sabes muy bien - creo que sabía bien a que se refería. Era el cambio que le quería hacer a todo mi guarda ropa sin dejarme escoger la nueva ropa y claro mi adorada madre, nótese el sarcasmo, le dijo que la apoyaría en todo siempre y cuando se deshiciera de mis viejas camisetas. Ugh! Bendito duende maquiavélico, como entra tanta maldad en un cuerpecito tan pequeño no comprendo.

-Bien pues no pienso entrar a la piscina entonces – estaba muy mal si pensaba que me iba a dejar vencer.

-Bella, porque eres tan terca.

-Puedes renegar todo lo que quieras pero NO me pondré ningún bikini. Ahora termina de guardar todas la cosas que ya van a ser las ocho.

Mientras renegaba y se seguía tratando de convencerme sobre los bikinis guardó todas mis cosas para dirigirnos a su auto.

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá los voy a extrañar mucho – me despedí de los dos mientras los abrazaba.

-Nosotros también hija, cuídate mucho y patéales el trasero a la otra escuela – dijo mi padre.

-¡Papá! Tu también – no puedo creer que hasta mi padre ya odia ese colegio.

-Lo siento pero los otros padres contagian – definitivamente no debieron asistir a esa reunión de padres donde les explicaban lo del viaje. Ya me imagino todo lo que habrán dicho los otros padres.

-Mejor me voy antes de que me envenenen la mente – les di un beso a cada uno y me dirigí al porche de Alice.

**-Idiota apúrate! No estoy dispuesta a abogar por ti me escuchaste! **– dijo Alice mientras cortaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El estúpido de Emmet se acaba de despertar y sólo lo hizo porque lo llamé – no era de extrañarse viniendo de Emmet.

-Quedan todavía diez minutos, ¿crees que no llegué?

-Con Emmet y su santa paciencia cualquier cosa es de esperarse. No entiendo porque tiene que ser mi hermano gemelo, que hice para merecer esto.

-Alice no seas dramática ya se las arreglará para llegar temprano.

-Ja! Lo dudo, esta es la tradición no intencionada de Emmet. Todos los años llega tarde y por su culpa retrasamos la salida, no entiendo como todavía sigue encontrando excusas para llegar tarde. Por su culpa los muñequitos siempre se burlan de nuestra imputualidad.

Entre charla y charla llegamos al colegio donde ya se encontraban esperando afuera la mayoría de los alumnos. El coche lo podíamos dejar estacionado adentro hasta que vengamos, ya que dentro del colegio era muy seguro.

Vimos a nuestros amigos y nos reunimos con ellos.

-Hace cuanto vinieron – pregunté a los chicos.

-Nosotras hace cinco minutos y los chicos acaban de llegar. Ahora están guardando su equipaje vayan con ellos para que las ayuden con el suyo – dijo Selena. Hicimos lo que nos dijo y nos dirigimos a donde estaba el autobús.

-Hey, chicas que tal! – preguntó Jacob mientras terminaba de acomodar su equipaje.

-Acabamos de llegar nos ayudan con el equipaje – preguntó Alice.

-Claro – dijeron ellos mientras Jacob subía el equipaje de Alice y Damon el mío.

-Pulgarcita, donde esta Emmet – le preguntó Damon.

-Ya deben de saberlo – dijo Alice bufando molesta.

-Oh claro, "su tradición" – dijo Renesmee haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Típico de Emmet – se burló Jacob.

**-Muy bien chicos vayan subiendo al bus – dijo el director mientras todos subíamos al bus del colegio.**

Yo me senté junto a la ventana al lado de Alice, atrás de nosotros iban Jacob y Damon. Selena y Renesmee estaban sentadas a nuestro costado en los asientos de al lado.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando terminó el alboroto de los asientos entró Aro, nuestro director.

_**Chicos esto se los digo todos los años pero igual se los diré una vez más. Quiero que vayan a divertirse y hacer lo mejor que saben. Claro que tampoco vendría mal que ganaran y podrían hacer una que otra bromita si no lo hacen en mi presencia.**_

_**Antes que siga, falta alguien?**_

-Si – dijeron todos a coro.

_**No sé para que pregunto pero… ¿quién falta? – dijo un poco malhumorado.**_

-Emmet – dijeron de nuevo todos.

_**Señorita Brandon ¿porqué no vino con su hermano? – prácticamente suplico el director.**_

-No quería llegar tarde y Emmet es un flojo lento e irresponsable.

_**Ugh…ya son 8 y 10. ¿Puede llamar a su hermano?**_

-De acuerdo… - dijo Alice a regañadientes.

**-Emmet idiota ¿Dónde estas?**

**¡¿Qué?! – ven inmediatamente me escuchaste! Tienes cinco minutos o te dejamos, chau.**

-Se detuvo un rato en la tienda de dulces para comer algo en el camino – en el carro comenzaron a molestarse y murmurar cosas.

_**Paciencia Dios, dame paciencia…y de paso un cerebro para el chico Brandon – exclamó el director con las manos alzadas.**_

Después de diez minutos mas vino el señor lentitud con sus maletas y un montón de bolsas en sus manos. Sólo a él se le ocurría detenerse en una tienda de dulces estando retrasado.

-Ya llegué. ¿Quién me extrañó? – dijo con una sonrisa grandota. Al parecer todavía no notaba las miradas asesinas de todos.

_**-Señor Brandon dijimos que salíamos ocho en punto y ya son casi ocho y media.**_

- Es que me quedé dormido y no encontraba mis calzoncillos de la suerte. Luego viniendo me acordé que no cene justo cuando pasé por una tienda de dulces, decidí comprar varios para comer en el camino, después me llamó Alice y salí corriendo pero había olvidado pagar así que sonó la puerta por lo cual me detuvieron, menos mal que me conocían porque siempre compraba allí. Pagué me dejaron ir y vine – terminó su historia respirando por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar.

_**-Claro… si fuera otra persona probablemente no le creería pero viniendo de usted todo es posible. Ahora por favor tome asiento para poder irnos.**_

Después de sentarse mientras lo abucheaban el carro arrancó y por fin comenzamos a movernos.

-Alguien quiere dulces – preguntó Emmet desde atrás mientras varios decían que sí.

-Pues compren por abuchearme – dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua.

-Emmy yo soy tu hermanita, me vas a invitar cierto – dijo Alice mientras se volteaba y hacía carita de cachorro.

-ja! Ahora eres su hermanita, no que era un flojo lento e irresponsable – le respondió una chica rubia llamada Lauren.

-Tu te callas rubia mal teñida.

-¡Oye que me haz dicho!

-Lo que oíste.

-Chicas cálmense en el autobús no hay suficiente espacio para una pelea y menos una iniciada por dulces ya no están niñas– al parecer ese chico rubio llamado Mike no era tan tonto como pensaba.

- ¿Quién dice? – el segundo lugar en idiotez se lo lleva Damon, como se le ocurre incentivar una pelea cuando Alice parece estar muy alterada.

-Damon no les des ideas, no quiero bulla – contestó Leah la hermana de Jacob.

-Es mejor que le hagas caso si quieres tener hijos, créeme lo digo por experiencia propia – algo me hace creer que Jacob ya sufrió varios golpes de su hermana aunque cuesta creer viendo el tamaño de los músculos de Jacob.

-Tonterías ya hacía falta una buena pelea. ¡pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea! – gritaba Emmet desde atrás. Creo que ya adivinaron quien se lleva el primer lugar en idiotez.

-Pueden dejar de decir estupideces y callarse. Intento dormir y juró que si por estar con sus payasadas no duermo todos la pagaran caro oyeron – gritó la punketa gótica pelirroja llamada Victoria, dirigiéndonos miradas asesinas a todos. Por lo menos funcionó para que se voltearan y dejaran el tema atrás. A veces esa chica de verdad daba miedo era muy agresiva y su vestimenta negra la hacía mas intimidante.

- Ugh! Tonta punketa, me quedé sin dulces – murmuró Alice a mi costado.

-Por lo menos sirvió para que no te cogieras a golpes con Lauren.

-Pero Bella ella me provocó! Y no iba a pelearme enserio.

-Pero Lauren sólo dijo la verdad de lo que habías dicho.

-¿De que lado estas? – dijo mirándome indignada.

-Obvio del tuyo Alice pero a veces exageras un tantito.

-Bien…admito que a veces exagero un poco.

-¿un poco? – me miró mal, creo que mejor me callo.

El viaje se me hizo muy largo, como era de noche no se podía apreciar bien el paisaje así que sólo me entretuve escuchando música hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

Ugh! Que son esos horribles sonidos. Sentí que algo vibró a mi costado y me di cuenta que era mi celular, estaba sonando la alarma que había puesto. Al parecer los demás también las pusieron porque sonaban tonos de todos lados.

Busqué rápido mi teléfono y lo apague, mientras recuperaba mi visión borrosa vi a Alice a mi costado que seguía durmiendo a pesar de la bulla. Los demás ya se encontraban despertándose poco a poco.

-Alice… – la moví un poco pero al parecer la pequeña seguía sin moverse, murmuraba cosas dormida como "tonto rubio" supongo que era por la pequeña disputa con Lauren, seguro insultaba a Mike en sueños.

-Espera un rato yo te ayudo – me dijo Damon que se acababa de despertar. Por su cara cruzó una sonrisa maligna.

Cuando sacó su botella de agua ya sabía lo que se proponía. Pude evitarlo pero un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie.

-Ah! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Alice mientras se despertaba tosiendo, al parecer el agua le había entrado en la nariz. Se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada. Inmediatamente reconoció quien fue por las carcajadas que lanzaba.

-¡Tu! – dijo apuntándolo con su dedo.

-Si yo, esto se llama ven-gan-za – le contestó burlonamente.

-No puedo bajar así – comenzó a quejarse desesperadamente Alice mientras sacaba un pequeño espejito para agreglarse.

_**Chicos ya deben darse cuenta que llegamos. No quiero que todavía abran las cortinas. Por favor quiero que bajen lo más ordenadamente posible ¿de acuerdo?**_

-Si capitán – grito Cece desde atrás haciendo un gesto de marinero con la mano.

_**Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer – murmuro el director. A veces me daba pena, pobre dirigiendo a unos alumnos con demasiada personalidad y rebeldes. Pero creo que en el fondo disfrutaba que fuéramos así, cualquier otro director ya habría expulsado a varios y mandado castigos más severos en vez de solo regañarnos y tratarnos como si fuera nuestro amigo.**_

Yo estaba en uno de los asientos de adelante por lo cual fui una de las primeras en bajar. Tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podría encontrarme por lo cual bajé con la mirada abajo hasta llegar al suelo.

Alcé la vista con un poco de miedo y lo primero que me encontré fueron unas hermosas cabañas de aspecto rural a pesar de ser tan temprano se podía distinguir algunos rayos de sol que amenazaban con salir. Mas allá se podía ver muchos arboles y vegetación. Habían varios caminos y más cosas que no se distinguían de lejos. En general todo el paisaje era hermoso, parecía sacado de una de esas revistas vacacionales. Alice se quedo corta cuando me explicó como era.

Giré un poco mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi un gran autobús parecido al de nosotros, sólo que este estaba pintado todo de color rojo oscuro con lunas polarizadas negras muy brillantes y con letras grandes decía Eclipse. Supongo que era del otro colegio, se veía a simple vista muy elegante.

En cambio nuestro autobús estaba decorado por nosotros mismos, estaba lleno de grafitis que cada uno habíamos puesto como marca personal. La idea me parecía muy original viniendo de un colegio tan talentoso como el nuestro. Pero al comparar los dos autobuses estaba claro quien ganaba.

Cuando todos terminamos de bajar me di cuenta como todos miraban asesinamente al autobús.

_**Chicos quiero que se calmen y no hagan ningún problema…aún – ¿aún? .Sep, definitivamente nuestro director era un loco chiflado como todos en la escuela.**_

Vi como se abría la puerta del otro autobús y bajaba un hombre más o menos de unos cuarenta y cinco años de cabello rubio peinado para atrás vestido con un elegante terno negro, se dio una mirada rápida con el director y comenzaron a bajar los chicos de la famosa escuela. Estaba algo impaciente por fin conocería a nuestros famosos rivales.

Todo iban uniformados, los hombres llevaban pantalón negro, chaqueta negra, camisa color crema y una corbata negra con la letra "E" escrita en dorado.

Las chicas iban todas con colas altas sujetas con un lazo dorado, llevaban chaqueta negra, camisa color crema y a diferencia de los hombres su corbata era en forma de lazo negro con rayas doradas, su falda era color canela claro tableada con franjas negras, medias blancas debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros de tacón brillantes.

Todos se lucían muy elegantes y pulcros, también se notaba en su mirada arrogancia. Ya veo porque no se llevaban bien con mi escuela, nosotros somos más liberales y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro impulso. En cambio ellos se ven tan correctos, refinados de buena postura, estaba claro que habían tenido diferente educación que la nuestra.

El director del otro grupo comenzó acercarse con sus alumnos y el nuestro también hizo lo mismo. Cuando los dos colegio estuvieron cara a cara, me asuste un poco por la mirada de odio que se mandaban los dos colegios. Me sentía rara no sabía con que cara mirarlos, todavía no me hacían nada malo como para odiarlos.

**-Aro un placer verte de nuevo – dijo el director rubio.**

**-Lamento no decir lo mismo Cayo.**

**-Lo siento no todos somos tan maleducados como tu.**

**-Cierto me encanta decir la verdad sin hipocresías, no como OTROS – wow creo que estos dos también se odian.**

**-Porque no dejamos que los chicos disfruten su rencuentro mientras vamos a buscar al nuevo coordinador del campamento.**

**-Me parece excelente – dijo Aro mientras se iba con el señor Cayo. Y nos dejaba solos a nuestra suerte, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar acá.**

-Agh! Como que ya me huele a mugrosos hippies por acá – comenzó a hablar una rubia alta de ojos celestes muy hermosa por cierto.

-Vez! Les dije que Toy Story no mentía los muñecos si pueden hablar sobretodo las barbies– gritó Emmet, haciendo que la rubia lo matara con la mirada. Al parecer la otra escuela no era muy amable que digamos.

-Ja! Nos comparan con dibujitos que maduros – dijo un rubio de cabello lacio de la otra escuela.

-Por lo menos somos lo suficientemente independientes para poder vestir como queramos sin andar con apretados uniformes horrendos – dijo Alice mirando de arriba abajo a una chica de cabello rizado color rubio cereza.

-Preferimos andar uniformados que estar en un colegio de payasos, enana – contestó la del cabello rubio cereza.

-A quien llamas enana, intento de pelirroja.

-A ti, no veo a ninguna otra enana – contestó mientras se reía con otras chicas a su costado.

-Ahora vas a ver estúpida – dijo antes de abalanzarse encima de la rubia y colgarse de su cabello mientras la otra también la cogía de los cabellos gritando, pero Alice tenía mas fuerza a pesar de ser pequeña. No sé que le pasaba hoy día a Alice que estaba más irritable de lo normal, era la segunda vez que peleaba con alguien.

-Tanya suéltala – gritó un chico de cabello cobrizo de la otra escuela mientras intentaba separar a la tal Tanya y Emmet hacía lo mismo con Alice.

La dos terminaron despeinadas y con la ropa movida pero más Tanya que había venido peinada.

-Emmet suéltame me faltó golpear mas a la muñequita esa – decía Alice mientras pataleaba y trataba de zafarse inútilmente del brazo de Emmet.

-Eddie suéltame tengo que terminar con la enana esa – decía Tanya.

Al final la chica se calmó pero Alice seguía retorciéndose en los brazos de Emmet.

-Alice cálmate si llega Aro y te ve así nos va a regañar a todos– le dije mirándola fijamente. Al parecer entendió y dejó de moverse.

-Emmet ya suéltala – le dije a Emmet al ver que la pequeña dejaba de patalear.

-Son unos salvajes – gritó una chica morena del otro colegio que iba al costado de otro rubio alto de melena ondulada.

-Si lo somos y amamos serlo gatita amaestrada – contestó Selena haciendo que la otra chica bufara.

Después nos quedamos un rato en un silencio incómodo.

Vi que Alice seguía algo tensa por lo que decidí dejarla sola un rato y me fui donde estaba Renesmee.

-¿Cuánto crees que demore en llegar Aro con el coordinador?

-No lo se, generalmente no demoran nada es raro que se estén demorando tanto.

-Creo que eres la única que no se ve tan exaltada como los otros.

-No le veo sentido – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me gustaría que los demás pensaran así, prácticamente tuve que escapar del aura maligna que rodea a Alice – nos comenzamos a reír las dos.

-Si es mejor alejarse cuando esta en esa faceta nunca se sabe de lo que puede hacer cuando esta así – dijo mientras se seguía riendo.

-Hey! De que chiste nos perdimos – aparecieron Damon y Jacob, poniendo su brazos alrededor de nosotras, Damon en el mio y Jacob en el de Renesmee.

-Cosas de chicas chismosos – dije.

-Nos están discriminando por nuestro sexo – dijo Damon actuando indignado.

-Sip – contesto Renesmee.

-ohh! Nessi no lo pensé de ti – dijo Jacob llevándose una mano al pecho. Los hombres de nuestra escuela son muy tontos.

-Pueden dejar sus payasadas para otro momento - les dije.

-No ahora por discriminarnos van a pagar su castigo – dijo Damon.

-Aja y ese es….

Los dos se miraron cómplices un rato y después se abalanzaron a nosotras para hacernos cosquillas y nosotras evidentemente no podíamos defendernos de esos grandotes.

-Jake ya basta – decía Renesmee riendo pero no se podía salir porque la tenía abrazada igual que Damon a mí.

-Damon suéltame ya no aguanto por favor – decía mientras me retorcía, ya no aguantaba me dolía la barriga y me faltaba el aire. Y todo el mundo nos estaba viendo que vergüenza.

-No hasta que se disculpen.

-Bien lo sentimos – dijimos las dos. Mientras recuperábamos el aliento de tanto reírnos nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban mirando y nos pusimos rojas las dos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Oww mira Bellita también se sonroja como Nessi o más que Nessi – se burló Emmet de lejos.

-¡Cállate idiota!– le grité molesta estaba haciendo que me pusiera mas roja.

-Ugh pero definitivamente no tiene el carácter de Nessi – decía Emmet bufando. Idiota retrasa autobuses.

-Jacob si las miradas matasen ya estarías pulverizado hermano - escuche que le susurro Damon a Jacob riéndose, después de que le dijera eso Jacob se fue para otro lado molesto.

Alcé la vista para ver quien era el que había ocasionado que Jake se fuera molesto y solo me pude encontrar con una mirada molesta y una mueca incomoda en la cara de un chico cobrizo, el mismo que sostuvo a la chica que se peleaba con Alice.

En un momento se dio cuenta que lo miraba porque cambió la dirección de sus ojos a los míos, me le quedé viendo un rato hasta que decidí voltear la cabeza avergonzada. Su rostro se me hacía algo familiar pero no lograba reconocer de donde.

Y encima los directores ya se estaban demorando mucho, espero que no se hayan matado en el camino. Esperamos como unos 5 minutos más hasta que vimos que llegaban los directores junto con un hombre rubio más o menos joven, debería tener unos treinta años. Los dos directores venían con mala cara, me pregunto que habrá pasado. El que creo era el coordinador comenzó a hablar.

-Hola chicos como podrán darse cuenta cambiaron a su antiguo coordinador de campamento. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen su nuevo coordinador, me pueden llamar Carlisle no tengo ningún problema – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a las dos escuelas.

-Y les tengo una excelente noticia – dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa mientras los directores bufaban a su costado.

-Van a ver algunos cambios respecto a como manejaban antes el campamento y creo que les va hacer muy bien a todos – al ver que nadie dijo nada siguió hablando.

- Me alegra que se queden callados y no me interrumpan como ciertos directores. El primer cambio es que las cabañas compartidas las van a compartir alumnos de los dos colegios – no comprendo como eso es un cambio yo ya sabia que tenia que compartirlas con las chicas de mi colegio.

-Creo que no entendieron bien porque no estan gritando, les explico mejor, en una cabaña que es para 4 pueden ir dos chicas de un colegio y dos chicas de otro – creo que esa simple explicación basto para que todos se pusieran a gritar y hablar uno encima de otro, casi no se entendía nada solo cosas como "esta loco" "no pienso dormir con ellos" "eso es injusto" y Emmet que solo repetía "Soy Emmet" sólo para hacer mas bulla. Yo solo me tapaba los oídos para evitar la bulla.

El coordinador saco una bocina y la apretó lanzando un sonido muy fuerte haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Gracias por callarse – dijo irónicamente – digan lo que quieran yo mando aquí y si digo que van a estar juntos lo van a estar, no quiero que mi campamento promueva rivalidades entre ustedes. Sé que el otro coordinador no hacía eso antes pero yo no soy el, quiero que aprendan a convivir juntos y que aprendan a perder.

-Nosotros jamás nos llevaríamos bien con traidores – dijo Alice. No entendí bien lo de traidores, después le preguntaría a Alice.

-No me importa tendrán que hacer el intento para llevarse bien. Ahora ya no me interrumpan voy a decir quienes van a estar en las cabañas comenzaré primero con los chicos. Cuando termine de decir los nombres se van directo a sus habitaciones. En dos cuartos irán cinco chicos y en los otros dos irán cuatro.

-Cabaña 1, Erick, Demetri y Mike… con James y Laurent – al ver que los chicos no se movían el coordinador tuvo que intervenir.

-Si no se mueven ayudaran y limpiaran la cafetería por una semana – al parecer eso basto para que fueran a sus cabañas caminando a una considerable distancia unos de otros.

-Cabaña 2, Nahuel… con Jeremy, Ben y Alec.

-¿Qué?! No se vale porque yo voy solo, ellos son tres.

-No va estar solo tiene tres compañeros.

-Pero…es injusto ellos no son de mi escuela – Nahuel se dio cuenta que el coordinador no iba a ceder así que no le quedó otra que caminar hacia su cabaña. Ahora ya me estaba dando miedo, no sé que haría si me tocaba estar sola con unas extrañas.

-Cabaña 3, Jacob y Joe… con Nick y Jasper – estos ya no protestaron y se fueron sin decir nada a su cabaña.

-Cabaña 4, Emmet, Damon y Set… con Stephan y Edward.

-Yay! Somos juntos hermanitos! – comenzó a decir Emmet cogiendo del cuello a Damon y Set.

-Eran los únicos que quedaban, con quien pensabas que te tocaría ¿con el hombre invisible? – le dijo Victoria.

-Ya mucho alboroto váyanse ahora le toca las cabañas de las chicas.

-Cabaña 5, Jessica, Lauren y Rocky… con Irina.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito la rubia del otro colegio que al parecer no le gustaba la idea de estar sola con las chicas pero ya le tocaba a uno de ellos estar solo también.

-Creo que ya avise que pasa si no hacen caso.

-Pero…no me pueden hacer eso, no puedo estar sola con tres salvajes!

-Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema Carlisle, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo Rocky dirigiéndose a las dos mientras asentían inocentemente.

-Señorita Irina deje de hacer escandalo igual no la voy a cambiar, si prefiere puede dormir al aire libre por mi no hay ningún problema.

La rubia ya no dijo nada y se fue a la cabaña con las chicas.

-Cabaña 6, Cece y Leah… con Kate y Bree – pobre Cece no me la imagino viviendo en una cabaña con Leah. Cece se volteo antes de irse para articular la palabra ayuda.

-Cabaña 7, Bonnie y Victoria… con Tanya y Jane.

-Yay! Vicky somos juntas – dijo Bonnie abrazando a Victoria.

-Nunca mas en tu miserable vida vuelvas a llamarme Vicky y mucho menos abrazarme – le gruño asesinamente Victoria dejando asustada a la pobre Bonnie que a veces se pasaba en su efusividad era como una versión rara de Alice.

-Cabaña 8, Selena y Renesmee… con Demi, Caroline y Elena.

-Y por último cabaña 9, Alice y Bella… con María, Rosalie y Ángela – por lo menos me toco con Alice estaba de suerte pero todavía no sé que pasara cuando estemos las cinco juntas en la cabaña, tengo el presentimiento que será muy feo espero que mi presentimiento falle.

* * *

**Ahora si subí mas rápido =) ...Ya me tocaba... -.-'**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan, los agradezco mucho enserio. Muchas se quejan que no sale todavía Eddie...por lo menos en este dice una línea xD. **

**En el otro hablará unas líneas mas xD**

**Besos muaa! =D**


	8. Podrán ser amigables?

**LLegué! Un poco muy tarde...pero llegué y espero no me maten, unos último comentarios de algunas chicas en esta semana me hicieron darme cuenta de lo descuidada que estaba siendo con mi pobre historia, lo cual les agradezco mucho eso me sirvió para ponerme a trabajar en vez de andar de zombie por ahi...**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta les respondo sus hermosos reviews por acá :**

**Deiisy:** Gracias por tus palabras, yo no me consideraría tanto una genio pero me alegra que pienses así...aunque no lo digas mucho, no me la quiero creer. Lamento por dejarte con la intriga pero ese es el punto, espero que disfrutes mucho este cap.

**Rosannys:** Me estoy dando cuenta últimamente que todas están adorando a mi bello Emmet xD Y quien no lo haría es tan inocentemente Emmet. Te prometo muchas estupideces creadas por mi loca cabeza. Aunque también vamos a ver su lado serio U.U no siempre es tontito.

**ximenafan:** Te aseguro que no tengo ningún gusto macabro por hacerte sufrir =( Me alegro que hayas seguido mi historia desde el comienzo y que a pesar de ser tan lenta con los capítulos sigas leyéndome, lo aprecio mucho de verdad. Creo que tus plis surgieron efecto ;D

** Para todas mis seguidoras silenciosas les mando también besos, yo se que me leen aunque les de pereza escribir un review xD entiendo cualquier tipo de situación relacionado con la pereza, yo la sufro de manera crónica. También agradezco que me pongan como historia favorita y alertas, hace que mi corazoncito estalle de alegría!**

** Ahora ya no las molesto, las dejo para que disfruten del cap...eso espero...**

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Creo que esto se lleva el primer lugar a todos los momentos incómodos de mi vida, solo a un completo idiota se le ocurre mezclarnos en una misma cabaña, lo único bueno es que no metieron a Jacob y Edward en la misma cabaña no quisiera estar presente en esa matanza…. o tal vez si, en definitiva sería muy cómico ver la cara de Jacob ahora que parece que Eddie se dio cuenta del intereses por su pequeña hermanita.

Sep oficialmente quiero ver cuando Edward le parta la cara al idiota de Jacob será una escena muy digna de recordar. Que bueno que traje mi cámara para grabar el momento épico.

Se supone que debería apoyar a Jake por ser mi amigo desde que tengo memoria y toda esa cosa del odio a ellos pero enserio que Jacob ya se merece una buena paliza por querer corromper a la pequeña Nessi, ella es la bebe del grupo, todos la queremos como una hermanita y ya que ni Emmet ni yo podemos romperle la carita de niño lindo que se la rompa el idiota de Masen.

Volviendo al tema de las cabañas, no habían cambiado mucho a como las recordaba del año pasado habían tres camas individuales y un camarote. El camarote lo escogieron los inmaduros de Emmet y Set que se pelearon por quien se quedaba con el de arriba, yo me quede con la cama de a lado mientras los muñequitos instalaban sus cosas en las camas de al frente.

Tengo que el presentimiento que todos nos estábamos demorando mas de la cuenta en arreglar nuestras cosas para evitar el mal rato de tener que vernos, menos mal que por cada cabaña habían dos baños, no me hubiera imaginado compartiendo también los baños con ellos.

-¿Y como se llaman? – les preguntó inocentemente Seth y llamaban idiota al pobre de Emmet. Se notaba a leguas que era el primer campamento de Seth, chiquillo tonto.

-La primera lección que debes sacar de este campamento Seth es que no nos interesa nada referente a los muñequitos – le dije antes que le respondieran los otros que tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Dios como los detestaba se creían la gran vaina y no eran más que una copia mal hecha de nuestro colegio.

-Que mal Damon deja al pobre chico que fraternice con nosotros o tienes miedo que cambie de parecer respecto a su futuro – estúpido Edward nadie le pidió su opinión. Se nota que disfruta sacarnos de nuestras casillas pero lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción que podría tener Emmet.

-Te equivocas Eddie hace tiempo que nuestra escuela se deshizo de la basura traicionera – dijo Emmet que por fin les dirigía la mirada. Edward estaba parado a un lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada de engreído que siempre cargaba, a su lado estaba su otro amiguito Stephan, el estaba sentado en la cama solo observando.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Eddie sabes que lo odio, Brandon – dijo Edward con voz amenazante acercándose a Emmet.

-Ah claro y yo te temo verdad Masen – contesto Emmet en tono irónico. Aunque si se desarrollaba una pelea bastaba con ver la contextura de ambos para ver quien ganaría, los músculos de Emmet no eran solo para intimidar, muchos ya habíamos tenido la suerte de probarlos…._incluyéndome._

-Si no lo haces deberías – estaban tan cerca que casi rozaban sus narices, será mejor que intervenga antes que uno de los dos se mate. Afortunadamente el amiguito de Masen intervino antes.

-Hey Edward detente, no queremos problemas con Cayo mejor vámonos de acá que no valen la pena – respondió su estúpido amiguito.

-Tienes razón vámonos. Ya tendremos tiempo de volverlos a humillarlos como el año pasado – se burló Edward antes de salir a quien sabe dónde.

-Ugh! Como los odio se creen la gran cosa, no son mas que unas estúpidas marionetas sin voluntad propia, pero están bien mal si piensan que este año los dejaremos ganar – dije enojado, ya tenía suficiente los demás años aguantándolos cada vez que nos chocábamos en la cafetería o en otros lugares, generalmente nos ignorábamos hasta nuestra presentación final, hasta algunas lecciones que nos impartían aquí las hacíamos por separado pero ahora era imposible hacerlo teniendo que convivir con ellos tan cerca.

-A mi no me parecieron tan desagradables.

-Seth te doy otro consejo, si quieres sobrevivir en este campamento será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar eso delante de los demás, estoy mas que seguro que todos te golpearían incluyéndonos – no quería asustar al chico pero de algún modo tenía que entender que ellos no eran buenos.

-Damon tiene razón mejor concentrémonos en lo que vamos a presentar – dijo Emmet mientras entraba al baño. Seguro se iba a dar un baño para calmarse, era lo que siempre hacía cuando la situación lo rebasaba y yo más que nadie sabía que esa pelea había afectado mucho a Emmet que generalmente no se veía metido en peleas de ese tipo, el era más el tipo bromista que solo pelea para molestar a las personas. Por un momento me imaginaba a mí teniendo un tipo de pelea como la de ellos con Jacob, mi mejor amigo casi un hermano desde que tengo uso de razón, porque eso era lo que había significado Edward para Emmet en algún momento de su vida.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Entre a nuestra cabaña con Alice delante mio y las otras chicas atrás de nosotras.

Una de las chicas tenía piel morena alta de cabello lacio y unos ojos negros grandes muy intimidantes.

La otra era también de piel morena pero un poco más clara y baja, sus ojos eran marrones claros y su rostro se veía menos intimidante que el de las otras dos.

La última pero no menos intimidante era el golpe más duro que podría recibir el ego de cualquier chica. Antes no me sentía tan inferior a las modelos hermosas de revistas que nos dejaban satisfechas sabiendo que las retocaban con photoshop pero ahora caía en la cruel realidad que las chicas perfectas si existían y la mas clara muestra era esa chica.

Alta de piernas largas bien formadas como si hiciera ejercicio, cuerpo perfecto con las tallas precisas para que no se viera excesivo, melena larga ondulada rubia claramente natural por las raíces, ojos azules muy profundos parecía como si te pudiera congelar con su mirada que era inclusive mas penetrante que el de la morena. Y su rostro era mas que perfecto todo en ella era perfecta es imposible no sentirse como una paria a su lado a la única que no parece intimidarle eso es a Alice que llevaba la cabeza en alto con andar algo molesto, se notaba a leguas que no estaba cómoda con esto.

En la cabaña estaban colocadas 3 camas individuales y un camarote, cada cama tenia una tocador y un pequeño armario.

Apenas llegamos Alice marco el territorio de las dos primeras camas poniendo sus maletas encima de ellas.

-Ustedes son las que tienen que ir al camarote – nos dijo la morena alta.

-Mira yo llegué primero y cogí las dos camas, lastima por ti pero no pienso darte ninguna de nuestras camas – le contestó Alice ácidamente mientras se ponía a acomodar su ropa como si las otras no existieran.

Yo todavía seguía parada al lado de la cama que Alice me había dado sin saber bien que hacer, me sentía como fuera de lugar.

-Alice no quiero pelear contigo ustedes son dos así que lo mas justo es que ustedes vallan al camarote, yo no pienso compartir una cama – le dijo la rubia.

-Tienen una cama y un camarote coge la cama y deja de hacer drama, quieres.

-Yo tampoco pienso compartir una cama – contesto la morena. Ya me estaban dando cólera, no era como si durmieran juntas, es un simple camarote son dos camas, no es necesario comportarse como una diva por eso.

-Alice yo puedo coger una de las camas del camarote no te preocupes.

-No Bella, nosotras llegamos primeras que se aguanten.

-Ugh! Son unas estúpidas, mejor voy a ver como le va a mi pobre Jazzy que debe de estar sufriendo al igual que nosotras – se fue la morena azotando la puerta. La rubia giro los ojos cuando se fue la morena y se dirigió a su otra amiga.

-¿Ángela te importa si cojo la cama? – pregunto amablemente la rubia.

-Claro no hay problema Rose prefiero dártela a ti que a María – las dos soltaron una carcajada cómplice antes de que la rubia entrara al baño.

-Gracias voy a cambiarme al baño ya vengo.

-Bella voy a cambiarme cuando salga entras a cambiarte con lo que te deje en la cama – Estaba tan concentrada en lo que pasaba entre las otras chicas que ni me di cuenta que Alice ya había escogido mi ropa. Y tampoco me había dado cuenta que me había dejado sola con una chica de la otra escuela.

-Hola soy Ángela – dijo la morena acercándose a mi. No se veía mala hasta parecía amigable pero no sabía hasta que punto estaba bien hablar con ellos.

-Me llamo Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella y por si no te haz dado cuenta soy nueva – le contesté sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si me di cuenta cuando vi que no comenzabas a buscar minúsculas escusas para pelear con nosotros – ese comentario me hizo reír, era tan cierto.

-Bueno….tampoco es como si ustedes se comportaran como unos santos.

-Buen punto pero a mi no me metas en ese costal a mi me da igual todo ese asunto de "Rivalidades" – al parecer no todos los del otro colegio tenían ese pensamiento de odio hacia nosotros.

-Eres agradable podría ser tu amiga si no me matara Alice por eso – y era cierto, si Alice se enterara su pobre cuerpito fashionista podría sufrir una combustión.

-Gracias tú también me agradas pero también me matarían – contesto ella riendo.

-Por si no sabes la rubia que acaba de entrar se llama Rosalie mientras no le hagas nada es muy tranquila pero si le haces cualquier mínima cosa créeme que sufrirás las consecuencias. La otra se llama María la mayor parte del tiempo es insoportable y hueca con el ego demasiado alto para darse cuenta que existe alguien mas que ella.

-Supongo que gracias por advertirme esos detalles te presentaría a Alice pero creo que ya la conoces.

-Si más o menos – justo en ese momento salieron Rosalie y Alice que nos miraron raro al ver que Ángela estaba sentada en mi cama conmigo al lado.

-Bella ve a cambiarte rápido para poder salir – me grito Alice. Me levante hacia al baño dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Ángela que contestó asintiendo la cabeza.

Demonios. Debí haber prestado mas atención a la ropa que me puso Alice en vez de estar hablando con Ángela, solo en una dimensión muy extraña y desconocida Bella Swan usaba microshorts.

En que estaba pensando en ponerme eso, yo nunca me ponía cosas tan pequeñas y reveladoras. El short no llegaba a mostrar nada de lo que se supone no debe lucirse pero igual dejaba al descubierto mis piernas en este minúsculo trozo de tela.

Después de esto ni que se atreviera a obligarme usar tacones igual no empaque ninguno pero uno nunca sabe los trucos que podía tener Alice bajo la manga o el closet.

Me di una última mirada al espejo para arreglar un poco mi cabello que estaba hecho un nido de pájaros por dormir en el bus. Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y salí.

Genial. No había nadie. Me abandonaron todas, que linda amiga tengo y yo que conozco tan bien el campamento me voy a ubicar perfectamente.

Me fijé que en la cama había una notita rosa. Por lo menos se digno a eso.

_**Bella lo siento por dejarte pero caramba te demoras más que Damon en el baño.**_

_**Nos avisaron que teníamos que estar en el patio en 10 minutos para no sé que cosa, así que fui avanzando, **_

_**Te dejé un mapa en la cama por si acaso pero no creo que te pierdas, si te apuras seguro me alcanzas**_

_**Esta nota ya esta muy larga. Nos vemos –Alice- **_

_**PD: SI SALES SIN EL SHORT TE MATO. XOXO**_

Encontré el mapa en la cama que era más bien un folleto con el acróstico de todo el campamento y valla que era grande. Decía que había dos auditorios uno exterior y otro interior. Una cafetería, salones de baile, música y actuación, biblioteca, piscinas, lagos, gimnasio y muchas zonas verdes como bosques. Me daba miedo solo pensar cuanto pagaba el colegio por todo esto.

Cogí el mapa y salí para tratar de encontrar el dichoso lugar. Según lo que decía esto debería estar pasando la cafetería que estaba a la espalda de la sección de las cabañas de los chicos. Si supiera donde quedaba la cabaña de los chicos esto sería mas fácil, ni siquiera se si estoy viendo el mapa al revés.

Dios sentido de la orientación porque no apareces, te necesito.

Seguí caminando y divise unos grandes salones de lunas amplias. Uno tenia un montón de espejos y la otra tenia muchos instrumentos así que supongo que debo estar en la sección de los salones.

Haber… acá dice que si camino un poco mas esta la cafetería entonces ya debería de estar cerca.

¡Bien! Encontré la cafetería ya escucho voces de chicos mejor me apuro antes de comience lo que tenia que decir el coordinador.

Estaba apunto de doblar en la esquina cuando sentí que algo impacto contra mí tirándome cerca de unos arbustos.

-Dios lo siento no me di cuenta – se disculpo una voz masculina bastante agradable mientras me ayudaba a pararme. Me di cuenta que no era de mi escuela cuando le vi el rostro. Era un chico alto de cabello rubio ondulado alborotado y muy guapo a decir verdad.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco me fijé donde iba – el seguía mirándome preocupado.

-Enserio estoy bien, además no me hice daño – sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mi brazo y ahí recién me fije que tenía un arañón algo grande, seguro me lo hice con las ramitas de los arbustos.

-Bueno…es solo un arañón no me voy a morir aunque tal vez si muera pero por ensuciarme el short, Alice me va matar – susurré lo último pero creo que me escucho porque su expresión cambió ligeramente cuando mencioné el nombre de Alice.

-¿La conoces? – Que pregunta mas tonta, claro que debe conocerla seguro ya ha venido aquí otros años.

-Amm…si algo así. Llevo tiempo viniendo al campamento la conozco lo suficiente – lo último lo dije en un tono amargo. Tal vez no se llevaba bien con ella, lo cual es normal sabiendo el odio de Alice hacia todos ellos.

-Yo soy nueva en Amanecer recién ingrese este año. Me llamo Bella.

-Un gusto Bella y ya sabía que eras nueva porque hasta ahora no me haz agredido verbal ni físicamente –dijo riendo. El rubio se veía amable no parecía tan petulante como la primera vez que los vi a todos. Creo que no todos eran tan pesados pero es la apariencia que dan cuando los vez juntos.

-Bueno yo no pero tú a mi sí – le dije bromeando apuntando hacia mi brazo.

-Ya te dije que no fue apropósito, por cierto me llamo Jasper.

-Oye por casualidad ¿no eres pariente de Rosalie o algo? – Ahora que lo miraba bien tenía muchos rasgos muy parecidos a los de ella.

-Si de hecho es mi gemela. Supongo que ya la conociste.

-Algo así es mi compañera de cuarto y es algo…especial – le comente recordando lo de la cama.

-La palabra especial no logra ocultar que no te cayó tan bien que digamos y te comprendo mi hermana no es la persona mas amigable del mundo – hasta ahora este chico era el chico mas agradable que había encontrado era fácil hablar con él no se veía antipático como su hermana. Son como Alice y Emmet un gran ejemplo que los gemelos no siempre se parecen.

-No creo que deberías ser tan malo con ella.

-Bella… - Por favor, espero que esa voz no sea de quien yo pienso, ¿de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que encontrarme ahora con ella?

Me refería a Alice quien no traía buena cara al ver al chico a mi lado, estoy segura que después de esto tendríamos una larga charla.

-Alice hola, justo estaba en camino para el patio – Alice ignorando al rubio se puso en frente mió dándole la espalda a Jasper como si no existiera.

-¡Bella! Ensuciaste el short – comenzó a decir Alice haciendo un pequeño berrinche, que la hacia verse muy graciosa en vez de amenazante. Jasper que seguía atrás giro los ojos y se fue de allí.

-Lo siento Alice es que me tropecé y caí cerca de esos arbustos – le dije apuntando a unos árboles.

-Bueno…te creo pero ya apúrate que llegamos tarde – me tomó la mano y salió corriendo hacia el patio donde ya estaban todos reunidos. De camino vi a Jasper hablando con unos chicos que debían ser sus amigos, me dio la impresión que hablaban de mí cuando la mirada de los otros chicos se fijó en mi dirección eso me hizo voltear la cara rápido antes que notaran el sonrojo de mi cara.

-Bellita ahora porque estas roja – debí suponer que mi alarma de sonrojos personal estaría aquí.

-No lo estoy – contesté a la defensiva a Emmet sabiendo que mi cara me delataba.

-Claaaroo…. Si eso es cierto Damon no es gay – Damon que estaba cerca y escuchó le pego un manotazo en la cabeza, Emmet se quedó picón y lo golpeo también, como siempre terminaron en una pelea de manotazos absurda.

-Hombres – susurró Selena mientras rodaba los ojos – Ya estoy aburrida de estar parada aquí, quiero ir a dormir.

-No seas aburrida seguro ya vienen sólo hay que esperar un rato mas – contesto Renesmee que estaba cerca.

-Claro como tu eres Renesmee señorita paciencia domestico perros – Renesmee la miró con mala cara cuando dijo eso, ya que era el apodo absurdo de Jacob que lo hacía molestar mucho cuando se lo decían.

Las chicas se callaron cuando vimos que aparecía Carlisle junto con una mujer muy bonita de cabello ondulado color miel y rostro en forma de corazón.

-Chicos lamento llegar tarde. Ella es Esme mi esposa, consejera del campamento y profesora de actuación, cualquier duda que tengan de cualquier cosa también le pueden preguntar a ella - Venía para darles los horarios de las clases que tienen que llevar y avisarles que las dos escuelas comparten el mismo salón me parece innecesario que les den clases por separado.

-Sus horarios van a estar pegados en la puerta de su cuarto pero por si las dudas ya les voy comunicando su horario, ya saben que descansan viernes, sábado y domingo. Aquí va su horario, escuchen bien que no lo voy a volver a repetir.

Luego de especificarnos bien nuestros horarios y las actividades que tenían planeadas realizar nos dejaron regresar a nuestros cuartos porque teníamos todo el día libre de hoy.

Todos los chicos se iban distribuyendo por diferentes lados regresando a sus cabañas mientras renegaban por la idea de ponernos en un mismo salón y Alice no se quedaba atrás.

-Esto es muy injusto, solo nos colocaron juntas en una clase.

-Alice esa clase es la única que llevamos juntas, tú no te inscribiste a las clases de teatro conmigo.

-Ya lo sé pero igual es muy injusto – no pude evitar rodar los ojos por el comentario ilógico de Alice.

-Mejor déjate de quejar y vallan a sus cabañas, no valla a ser que la Rubia desteñida y la arpía te hayan puesto serpientes en tu almohada – nos comentó Selena mientras se alejaba riéndose rumbo a la cafetería, Alice solo la miró mal pero igual le afecto el comentario porqué enseguida me cogió la mano y me llevó corriendo con ella al cuarto…Como lo supuse no había nada extraño en el cuarto ni tampoco estaban las chicas pero tener todos los días a Alice revisando el cuarto en busca de algo raro iba a ser sin lugar a difícil de manejar.

* * *

**Terminado! Ya tengo el otro capitulo avanzado...tengo mil y tantas palabras, voy a intentar completarlo lo mas rápido posible pero me esta dando algunos problemas el cap...en fin...nada que no pueda solucionarse.**

**Este pequeño enfrentamiento entre Edward y Emmet era lo que la mayoría ya se imaginaba iba a suceder. Seguro quieren saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento pero todavía no puedo poner un pov sobre ellos, sería muy pronto y quitaría el misterio que poco a poco van descubriendo.**

**También creo que muchas de las que querían matarme por no poner a Edward mucho ya estarán alguito feliz por su pequeña intervención xD **

**Como sabrán este fic es musical así que pronto se vienen canciones, si alguna tiene sugerencias de canciones estaría muy agradecida...si quieren que algún personaje en específico la cante no olviden escoger una canción acorde con su personalidad.**

**Ya me despido, hasta el próximo cap que espero sea pronto.**

**Bye besos. Se que ya pasó navidad pero les mando abrazos de oso marca Emmet, psicológicos.**


	9. No todos son amigables

**Llegue! Deben admitir que esta vez no me demoré tanto solo unos 14 pequeños días, espero que hallan podido sobrevivir.**

**La verdad es que puede haberlo subido como cuatro días antes pero no me sentía tan bien que digamos estuve un poco malita por lo que no tuve tiempo de completarla pero hoy amenecí mejor y muy inspirada =D así traté de completarla lo mas rápido que pude para que no me llamen la atención por demorarme.**

**Antes que disfruten del cap (espero) respondo a los hermoso reviews de las chicas sin cuenta, si me enviaran sus correos sería mas fácil contestarles pero ni modo, por acá también puedo ;)**

**CarlaCullen:** Me alegro de tener otra seguidora de mi historia, me hace muy feliz saber que estoy haciendo algo bien con esta historia. Espero sacarte sonrisas con cada cap que suba porque debes de enterarte que me encantan mas las situaciones ridículas que los dramas, eso que significa que no habrá drama porque puede que lo halla...sorry hablo mucho! Dx BESOS!

**Deiisy:** xD Eres de las que siempre sigue mi historia y me ponen reviews, siempre me hace feliz leer que no la haz abandonado, me encantaría tener tu correo para responderte mejor pero ni modo por acá también vale. Con las canciones trataré de meter algunas en español, la verdad es que yo las prefiero en ingles pero por ti pondré algunas en Español =)

**bellacullenvale:** Gracias, espero que este cap también lo disfrutes, lo hice algo apuradita pero valdrá la pena ;D

**cony**: Gracias cony! Siempre trato de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda pero mi cerebro no siempre colabora como quisiera ¬¬ Espero que disfrutes el de hoy.

**Listo!-A LEER!**

* * *

**Bella:**

Me encontraba sentada en la cama todavía con la bata de baño puesta después de haberme dado una ducha, el motivo era porque en medio de mi baño había escuchado unos ruidos raros y gritos provenientes de la habitación y por la forma aguda de gritar supe enseguida que se trataba de Alice. Terminé lo más rápido posible mi ducha para encontrarme la habitación hecha un caos y a una Alice aventando cosas por todos lados.

Por lo poco que había entendido de las palabras atolondradas que soltaba Alice mientras arrojaba prendas por todos lados era que al parecer no encontraba sus zapatillas lilas de baile que le tocaba a primera hora a las 9:00.

-Auch, Alice ese fue un tacón – se disculpó y siguió dando vueltas por el cuarto, menos mal que las demás habían salido desde temprano así evitaba una pelea entre ellas por el desastre. Pero la situación ya me estaba colmando, si continuaba así lo más probable era que no llegará a tiempo a sus clases.

Me levanté de la cama y la fui a buscar al baño que era donde se encontraba en ese momento buscando, aunque no entiendo como terminarían unas zapatillas allí.

-¡Alice ya basta! ¡Coge otro par de zapatillas y cámbiate, si no tienes te presto unas pero por el amor de Dios ya deja este alboroto!

-Tú no entiendes Bella, ese par de zapatillas era el par que combinaba perfectamente con el atuendo que iba a lucir hoy y si llevo otras tendré que cambiar completamente la ropa que usaré, eso desestabilizaría mi cronograma específico de atuendos que usaré cada día y eso sería un desastre catastrófico. ¡No puedo permitir eso! – ¿tanto escándalo por eso? Creo que nunca amaré tanto algo como ella ama la moda pero esto ya traspasa lo ridículo, por unas tontas zapatillas no se podía permitir faltar a sus primeras clases, después hablarían mal de nosotros y seguro los otros tratarían de meter cizaña a los profesores, se supone que Alice debería evitar eso y tratar de dejar en alto el nombre del colegio, quizás si sacó ese tema la logre persuadir de que valla con otra cosa.

-¿De verdad tienes un cronograma con la ropa que usaras cada día?

-Claro que sí, ¿Acaso tu no?

-No-

-Ok no te preocupes más tarde arreglaremos eso ahora lo primordial son esas zapatillas – ahora por preguntona mi ropa sufriría las consecuencias.

-Por un día que cambies tu "cronograma" no te vas a morir…- antes que siguiera replicando continué – además si sigues así faltaras a las clases de baile donde están también los …mu…ñequitos – ugh…Todavía no acostumbro a esa extraña manía de ellos de llamarlos así – seguro pensaran que no fuiste a las clases por MIEDO.

-¡ha! ¿Miedo? ¿De ellos? Por favor…en sus sueños – conseguí lo que quería, ya estaba comenzando a dudar, lo veía en su mirada.

-Entonces demuéstrales eso llegando puntual a tu clase, además tengo hambre, hace rato que deberíamos habernos encontrado con los demás en la cafetería – su estomago en ese momento rugió causándonos mucha risa a las dos que no pudimos evitar carcajearnos.

-Ugh…está bien, tienes razón iré a cambiarme – buscó sus cosas y se metió al baño a cambiarse, por fin pude soltar el aire que tenía adentro, Alice era difícil de manejar en algunos momentos menos mal que conseguí hacerla cambiar de opinión. Me apresuré a cambiarme también aprovechando que Alice estaba apurada cambiándose en el baño, así no se metería con mi pobre ropa.

Mi primera clase era la de actuación que recién empezaba a las diez, las clases de actuación las habían dividió en dos grupos, un grupo A y un grupo B porque algunos estaban inscritos en más de una clase y se les cruzaba el horario. Yo había quedado en el primer grupo junto con Jacob y Emmet y otros chicos con los que no tenía todavía mucha confianza, lamentablemente había solo dos mujeres en la clase que eran Victoria y Bonnie, no me juntaba mucho con ellas puesto que…bueno la pelirroja asusta y la otra no es mala, más bien es muy simpática pero nunca se separa de Victoria y prefiero mantenerme lo más alejada que puedo de ella.

Después de un rato salió Alice del baño ya cambiada y arreglada, no se veía muy feliz que digamos pero por lo menos ya estaba lista.

-Antes de irnos creo que debemos ordenar el cuarto – todavía nos quedaba algo de tiempo así que la ayude a levantar todas las cosas del suelo lo más rápido posible para que le quede tiempo a Alice de aunque sea comerse unas tostadas.

Terminamos de ordenar todo y salimos de nuestras cabañas rápido, aunque hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

-AHHHHHHHHH – apenas abrimos la puerta resonó el grito de Alice por casi todo el campamento.

-Alice tranquilízate, inhala, exhala…

-Mis..mis..zapa…tillas están…VOY A MATAR A ESAS PERRAS! – Dios creo que con esto si se pasaron. Todo el mundo sabía que no podías meterte con la ropa de Alice sin sufrir las consecuencias por lo que sabía de ella se las iba a cobrar muy caro.

Lo que habíamos visto al abrir la puerta había sido el par de zapatillas de Alice hechas trizas, al parecer alguien las destrozó con unas tijeras y las dejaron al frente de nuestra puerta, no había que ser adivina para saber quiénes habían sido. No podía creer que la rivalidad llegara tan lejos.

-Bella vamos a los comedores ahora – dijo apresurada mientras cerraba la puerta y me arrastraba de la mano, ella caminaba muy apresurada apretándome fuerte la mano.

-Alice ¿Qué vas a hacer? – ella no me contestó nada y siguió andando furiosa hasta llegar al comedor que estaba un poco lleno.

Visualicé la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos que miraban curiosos en nuestra dirección, estoy segura que ya se habían dado cuenta la mirada asesina de Alice, ella me soltó y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa un poco mas apartada que la de nuestros amigos, en esa mesa se encontraban sentados algunos chicos de Eclipse, yo aproveché que me soltó para correr a la mesa de nuestros amigos.

-¿Bella que pasó? – me preguntó Selena preocupada al igual que los otros.

-En realidad todavía no pasa nada pero cuando Alice llegue a esa mesa va a pasar una grande… - ellos no entendieron mucho pero basto con darle una mirada a Emmet y Damon para que me acompañaran. Nos dirigimos rápido al tumulto que ya se había armado alrededor de la mesa, todos eran alumnos de Eclipse con la ayuda de los chicos logramos apartar algunos para poder ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Eres una arpía mentirosa! ¡Yo se que fuiste tú la que arruinó mis zapatillas de baile apropósito! – gritaba Alice furiosa a la chica llamada María que estaba sentada con dos rubias que no hacían nada para disimular la sonrisa de burla en sus rostros.

-¡Que te pasa enana, a mí nadie me grita y mucho menos tú oíste! Además no entiendo porque te molestas si te hice un favor, esas zapatillas estaban muy feas – dijo burlándose con sus otras amigas. Alice parecía estar a punto de perder los papeles y abalanzarse encima de ellas.

-¿Feas? Feas las espinillas de tu cara.

-¡Yo no tengo espinillas! Mi piel es perfecta – exclamó María furiosa.

-El espejo no piensa lo mismo.

-¡Cállate, enana!

-Prefiero estar enana a estar GORDA – todos los chicos de Eclipse armaron un murmullo ante el último insulto de Alice, que sonreía victoriosa al ver la cara distorsionada de María. No me parecía un insulto tan fuerte como para que hicieran tanto alboroto pero viniendo de tipas tan superficiales como ella el hecho de tener unos kilos de más seguro la mataba.

-Uhhh….eso debió dolerle – murmuro Damon a mi costado que hasta ahora no había hecho nada por detener a Alice, más bien se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo junto con Emmet. Tenían que ser hombres.

-Ahora me retiro para que puedas seguir engullirte toda la comida como vaca y sigas enchanchándote, bye querida – se volteó Alice para irse pero María la cogió del brazo cuando se volteaba, pude notar que le dolió a Alice al escuchar el siseo de ella.

-¿No piensan hacer nada? – exclamé molesta a los dos "chicos" a mi costado que estaban de adorno.

-Es pelea de chicas a menos que le pegue a Alice no tenemos nada que hacer ahí – los miré con confusión y ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Regla de machos – dijo Emmet. Regla de machos…si claro…regla de nenitas será. Si ellos no hacían nada tendría que hacerlo yo.

-Suéltala – le dije a María que seguía sujetando el brazo de Alice con fuerza.

-¿Y se puede saber tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? - me dijo despectivamente mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Una amiga de Alice que no quiere tener problemas contigo, así que suéltala.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso María, no creo que quieras tener problemas con su novio - ¡wow, un momento! ¿Que yo qué? Alice está loca.

-¿Novio? – le susurre a Alice. Ella me pellizcó por detrás y siguió hablando.

-Sí novio.

-Emm…Alice yo no….

-Bella no importa yo se que querías que fuera un secreto pero ya puedes decirlo…su novio es….Emmet mi hermano y ya sabes lo bruto que puedes ser Emmet a veces – María soltó a Alice molesta mientras yo trataba de asimilar la noticia de mi "novio".

-No me importa porque yo también tengo novio que pueda defenderme.

-¡ha! Te refieres a tu Jazzy – dijo Alice con una voz sumamente aguda imitando a María.

-Yo no hablo así estúpida y sí me refiero a mi hermoso Jasper MI NOVIO – termino María sonriendo. No sabía que Jasper tenía tan mal gusto.

-Y tú crees que tu rubio debilucho va poder con el mastodonte de mi hermano – se burló Alice.

-¡Oye, yo no soy un mastodonte! – gritó Emmet desde atrás.

-Lo que pasa es que Jasper no es un salvaje animal como tu hermano, claro que lo de salvaje animal no podría aplicarlo a cuando estamos en mi cuarto – ugh…que horror, nadie quería enterarse de esos detalles de Jasper.

-No me interesa lo que ustedes dos puedan hacer en tu mugriento cuarto a nadie le importa lo zorra que eres.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te duele que yo si pueda y tu no?

-¿Porque me dolería? Aunque no me lleve bien con el rubio desteñido le tengo un poco de lastima por tener que aguantarte y que asquito tener que tocar tu horrendo cuerpo…ya me dieron escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

-Ya quisieras tú, estas son curvas tu no lo entenderías porque eres una tabla igual que tu amiguita.

-Oye que te pasa…

-Ya déjala Bella se me hace tarde para mi clase, ya después me las arreglaré con esta tipa.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Si te lo digo ya no sería divertido, adiós – Alice se alejo del tumulto y se fue corriendo a sus clases de baile, yo fui a la mesa donde estaban sentados Jacob y Renesme, los demás suponía que se encontraban en su clases de baile.

-¿Chicos que pasó? Hasta acá se escucharon los gritos – me preguntó Renesme apenas me sentaba seguida de Emmet.

-Veras…María la tipa con la que compartimos el cuarto, decidió hacerle una "bromita" a Alice en la mañana.

-Dios…ya comenzaron… ¿ahora qué clase de bromita le hicieron?

-¿Siempre se hacen bromas tan pesadas?

-Claro, de eso se trata este campamento – comentó Jacob metiéndose casi media hamburguesa de un mordisco.

-Claro que no Jake, se supone que venimos a competir por nuestra escuela no a comportarnos como unos niñitos – le respondió Renesme molesta.

-Nessi, nessi, nessi, claro que venimos a competir… y a hacer bromas también – contestó Emmet a mi lado. Renesme sólo giró los ojos y siguió hablando conmigo que al parecer era la única cuerda en la mesa.

-En fin…con estos dos trogloditas es imposible conversar. Mejor sígueme contando que le hizo María a Alice.

-Ness eso dolió, me dijiste troglodita a mí, a tu Jake.

-No eres mío y ya cállate – fue gracioso ver como Jacob renegaba porque Renesmee le acababa de meter la hamburguesa en la boca para que se callara – ahora si Bella prosigue.

-Ok…la cosa es que María destrozó las zapatillas de baile de Alice y las dejo en la entrada de nuestra cabaña. Pasamos toda la mañana buscando como locas las famosas zapatillas de Alice, al final logré convencerla para que llevará otras porque ya íbamos tarde.

-Pobre Alice, debió constarle mucho ponerse otras con toda esa cosa de su cronograma de ropa.

-Ugh…me tarde mucho para que mi hiciera caso pero cuando salimos y miró las zapatillas destrozadas hizo un escándalo para después salir corriendo en busca de la muerte de María.

-Desde que las pusieron juntas supe que nada bueno iba a salir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lose…María parece tener un odio irracional hacia Alice desde que la conoció y tú ya sabes cómo es Alice, ella no se deja y le sigue el juego – si eso era cierto significaba que no iba a ser la única pelea que presenciaría en la cabaña, tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto por si acaso a la morena se le ocurría asfixiar a Alice.

-Genial no tenemos ni una semana y ya estoy estresada, espero llegar viva para el concurso.

-Tu tranquila Bella, solo mantente al marguen y haz tu trabajo, si estos tontos se quieren matar entre ellos es su problema. Estoy cansada de repetirles lo absurda que es esta rivalidad.

-Oye llevas más de un minuto sin decir una estupidez ¿estás bien amigo? - repentinamente preguntó Jacob dirigiéndose a Emmet que estaba demasiado callado para ser cierto. Ni siquiera había probado su comida, eso sí que era algo grave.

-No es nada. Sólo recordé la discusión que tuve en la mañana con los muñequitos y se me revolvió el estomago – Emmet se veía molesto, sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que estaba presionando el puño.

-Al parecer a nadie le está yendo bien con sus compañeros de cuartos – bufé molesta. Se supone que el tonto coordinador ya le habían informado de antes la pésima relación que llevábamos, si lo que quería era que salgamos todos muertos o en partes del campamento lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Como te va a ti con tus compañeros, hasta ahora no has dicho nada – le pregunté a Jacob.

-La verdad no hemos cruzado ni una palabra ni ellos con nosotros ni nosotros con ellos y así estamos bien. Me tocó compartirla con Jasper y Nick aunque no se han portado mal con nosotros tampoco es como si por eso tendría que ser gran amigos de ellos, menos mal que tengo a Joe en el cuarto para entretenerme.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de tener compañeros pasables… ¿y tu Ness, como la pasas?

-Ahí…ni mal, ni bien. Afortunadamente me tocó estar con Selena aunque me estoy arrepintiendo un poco, hoy día en la mañana se peleo con Caroline por poner Rock a todo volumen en la mañana.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque así es Selena, molestosa. Ten en cuenta que ella y Alice son peligrosas cuando se juntan, yo sólo quiero intentar convivir bien todos juntos – suspiró Renesme desilusionada.

-Eso es imposible Nessi y lo sabes - le contestó Jacob pasando un brazo por la cintura. Esta vez Ness no se sonrojó ni se incomodó, supongo que algún avance debía de haber hecho Jacob estos días.

-¡Cierto! Había olvidado comentarles algo chicos – tenía que matar de alguna forma este ambiente tenso aunque eso incluyera escuchar toda las bromas que harían los chicos presentes.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Jacob curioso pero sin soltar a Ness.

-Tengo que anunciarles que al parecer tengo novio – le solté de mala gana. Al costado mío escuché la carcajada tan típica de Emmet que ya faltaba a la conversación.

-¿Novio? – repitieron asombrados los tortolitos.

-Amor por que lo dices de esa manera tan feita ¿acaso no me quieres bebe? – dijo Emmet poniendo cara de sufrimiento. Por fin había vuelto a ser el idiota de siempre.

- ¡¿Emmet?!

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo? Todos sabemos que están unidos de una manera extraña pero tampoco es para tanto – dije haciendo que Renesme me mirara feo y se apartara rápido de Jacob sonrojada. Demasiado tarde, esto lo sabría la especialista en sacarnos información con su método de la carita del gato con botas.

-¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? – contestó Jacob cambiando de tema.

-Ni yo lo sabía hasta que Alice lo gritó en medio de todo el alboroto – dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

-Oye no es para tanto, todo el mundo quisiera un novio tan sexy como yo.

-Haber, explícame bien que estoy perdida, ¿tú y Emmet son novios porque Alice lo grito en medio de su pelea con María? ¿O sea que no es real?

-Sí y ni siquiera sé que mierda le picó a Alice para decir algo como eso. Creo que lo hizo para asustar a María y dejara de molestarnos pero yo sé defenderme muy bien sola sin necesidad de un hombre o de un "Emmet" – en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas ante mi comentario hasta yo lo hice.

-¡Hey! Cada vez me siento más humillado, que no se les olvide que estoy presente.

-Mejor anda recordando que día estamos hoy porque no pienso perdonarte si te olvidas nuestro aniversario.

-Te lo prometo Bellita. Juró que nunca olvidaré nuestro aniversario y serás la única chica con quien me bese mientras duremos, aunque debes entender que la sociedad reclama mis hermosos labios.

-Ni se te ocurra engañarme, no me importa que sea falso – lo que me faltaba que mi primer novio sea de mentira y encima me engañe.

-huy, no se la pongas tan complicada después de Damon, Jacob es otra persona que parece desconocer el significado de la palabra fidelidad.

-No me compares con el yo por lo menos no prometo nada a las chicas, yo no tengo novias sólo chicas. Bellita será mi primera novia oficial, pobre se muere por mí y yo no sería tan cruel de privarla de mi ¿cierto Belli? – Genial un novio mujeriego. Bravo Bella, gracias Alice pero ni se crea que se salvó sólo porque tiene clases, en cuanto la vea me iba a escuchar.

-No me queda de otra – suspiré, haciendo que todos rieran menos Emmet.

-Ya falta poco para nuestra clase de actuación, mejor vamos entrando al salón – nos paramos y nos despedimos de Ness que no compartía clase con nosotros ella sólo llevaba canto y guitarra. La clase de canto empezaba a las dos así que tenía muchas horas libres, dentro de media hora salían los demás chicos de sus clases por lo que no se quedaría mucho tiempo sola.

Me encaminé hacia mi clase con Jacob y Emmet a mi costado aguantando cada tanto las cursilerías que Emmet soltaba en voz alta haciendo que todos se nos voltearan a ver aunque a estas alturas no me sorprendería que todo el campamento ya se halla enterado.

* * *

**Que tal? les gustó ? ...Espero que sí**

**Sé que algunas se desilusionaran porque no hay ningún Edward y Bella pero deben entender que en la vida real no hay amor a primera vista y el hecho que se odien no ayuda tanto. Ellos se conocerán pero poco a poco, yo tampoco sé a ciencia cierta cuando se dará el primer momento de chispitas entre ellos pero no será pronto.**

**Pero por mientras...les quiero consultar algo. El próximo capitulo quiero que ya no sea un Bella PoV tengo dos opciones y quiero que ustedes escojan cual les gustaría mas. Esas opciones son las siguientes:**

**Alice Pov : A poco no sería interesante ver que pasa por la mente de Alice en estos momentos tan complicados para ella. Sobretodo ver desde su punto de vista que sucedió en su clase de baile donde también estaban por si no lo sabían Jasper y María...chan chan chan chaaaaaannn.**

**ó**

**Edward PoV : Ya todas habrán notado que Nessi es su hermanita bebe. Quieren saber que pensamientos asesinos tenía cuando la vio con Jacob? xD Pobre Jake. Creen que habrá notado a Bella, estará pensando en ella o solo la verá como otra mas? **

**Yo creo que ganará Eddie por lo demandado que ha estado en estos meses, pero puede que me sorprendan, ustedes escojan y después lean.**

**Besos, bye.**

**PD: Si quieren pueden seguir mandando alguna canción que quisiera que este en la historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Llegué! Vieron...ya me estoy volviendo mas puntualita =D Me siento muy feliz con el capítulo la verdad, espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía, algunas pedían pistas pues...yo creo que va haber algunas y por fin verán si Edward noto o no a Bella! **

**También**** quería aprovechar para decirles algo que me había olvidado decirles el capítulo pasado. Estoy muy feliz! porque esta historia paso los 50 reviews gracias a ustedes, es mi primera historia que siento la bonita acogida que esta teniendo y me hace ver que por lo menos voy en buen camino y trataré de seguir mejorando por ustedes que se dan la molestia para leerme, me siento muy alagada y con ganas de aventarme por la ventana de la felicidad cada vez que me llega un alerta de review o historia favorita xD es muy extremo pero es la verdad...tengan en cuenta que una parte del Emmet de la historia es sacada un poquito de mi personalidad xD PERO NO TANTO NO SE ASUSTEN! Ahora ya me voy para que disfruten bien del capítulo.**

**Las que dejaron review se pueden quedar un ratito mas para poder responderles (si pueden dejan su correo con espacios para que fanfic no lo cancele, así podre respoderles mejor sus comentarios) :**

ximenafan: Sorry por tus uñas linda xD juro que no fue mi intención, ahora con este capítulos tendrás mas ideas de lo que pudo pasar pero eso es sólo una parte...Acá te dejo con el bello de Edward, espero que no disfrutes, bye ;D

Rosannys: Gracias señorita fiel seguidora! Te adoro, no te preocupes que la venganza de Alice va ser peor de lo que María se puede imaginar y se lo merecer por acaparar al precioso Jasper, lamentablemente hoy no habrá ninguna payasada Emmet =( pero en el próximo llegará recargado.

Deiisy: Te contesté tu review a tu correo, espero que te haya llegado, me avisas si te llego por fis...disfruta el cap ;D Cony: Llegué prontito! Disfruta de tu Edward, lamento que no haya nada excéntrico por parte de Emmet pero este cap esta dedicado completito a los otros que también merecen su protagonismo. Besos ;D

Patty RamrezSR: Wow a ti que te digo ... tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte pero no quiero abusar tanto de este espacio. Ame todas tus lindas palabras, nunca había tenido un review tan largo y fué muy bonito verlo enserio por poco lloro! Trataré de responderte parte por parte, me alegra que te guste la pureza de mi historia xD, me gusta escribir cosas graciosas y fuera de contexto porque sé que eso les podría alegrar el día si tuvieron una mala tarde, conmigo te aseguro siempre risas es lo que mas natural me sale escribir xD Yo personalmente nunca he sido fan fan fan de disney pero si me gustan algunas series como los Hechiceros o A Todo ritmo, mas hice para que se hicieran mas o menos una idea de las características físicas de los personajes y recordaran mejor sus nombres. Te apoyo en lo de Damon, con las disculpas a mi Eddie para mí es el vampiro mas sexy de todos...espero que no me maten pero me encantan los chicos que tienen ese aire malvado. Respecto a tu historia deberias animarte de subirla uno nunca sabe como pueden reaccionar pero si la llegas a subir, me avisas porque desde ya tendras una seguidora ;D Yo tambien ya hice esto muy largo pero ya que es el primer review que subes me siento con el deber de contestarte lo mas que pueda, por cierto me siento muy alagada por que mi historia sea la razón por la cual subiste tu primer review espero no decepcionarte con el cap después de tantas cosas bellas que me dijiste, ya me despido BESOTES! BYE ;D

* * *

**Edward PoV**

Estaba en el autobús del colegio esperando a que llegaran los de Amanecer que como de costumbre llegaban tarde, no me sorprende viniendo de alumnos tan indisciplinados y de poco profesionalismo. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad que nunca llegaran al campamento lo cual sería de lo más maravilloso para todos nosotros, no es que tengamos miedo que nos ganen pero nos ahorrarían tres meses de trabajo innecesario y el disgusto de tener que ver sus rostros porque está más que claro que ganaremos como el año pasado.

-¿Como que ya tardaron mucho no crees? – preguntó Jasper que estaba sentado a mi lado. Yo sólo bufé fastidiado dirigiendo mi vista hacia la ventana. Y pesar que antes era como ellos, pero eso ya quedó atrás, ni siquiera sé que tenía en la cabeza al decidir ir a esa escuela de perdedores.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí observé a lo lejos la camioneta colorida tan característica de ellos.

-Ya llegaron – murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jasper me oyera. Él giró un poco el cuerpo para poder observar por nuestra ventana, afortunadamente teníamos vidrios polarizados así evitábamos que nos vieran observándolos.

Vimos como la puerta se abría y bajaban uno por uno, primero bajó una chica desconocida para mí, seguramente era una de las nuevas que había tenido suerte de principiante o era la primera vez que lograba entrar al campamento después de muchos intentos, cualquiera de las dos opciones la hacía inferior a mí, nada de lo que preocuparme, ella venía seguida del grupito más conocido y desagradable de todos: El idiota de Emmet, la enana de Alice, las gemelas tontas de Cece y Rocky, el gay de Damon y el peor de todos el perro de Jacob Black al parecer la tal chica nueva era una más del grupo otro motivo más para no interesarme nada sobre ella, lástima que mi adoraba hermana estaba envuelta en ese círculo de incompetentes. Dirigí la vista al frente cuando nuestro director empezó a hablar.

-Llegó la hora de bajar muchachos, bajen en orden y no quiero nada de alborotos ni peleas oyeron – todos asentimos en silencio con la vista al frente.

-Lo que traducido significa, me entero de algo que pueda dejar mal a nuestro colegio los expulso para siempre del campamento – después de su amenaza se giró elegantemente como acostumbraba y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del autobús, seguido de el bajamos nosotros colocándonos en orden con la visa fija en los estudiantes de al frente.

Nuestro director comenzó a acercarse al director de la otra escuela que venía seguido de sus alumnos al igual que nosotros que estábamos atrás del nuestro, conforme nos acercábamos más nuestras miradas se cargaban mas de odio, luego de una corta charla de los directores estos se fueron a arreglar algunos detalles supuse con el nuevo director. Yo sólo quería irme de una vez a mi cabaña para evitar tener el más mínimo contacto con ellos, ni siquiera me apetecía ver la cara de los que dijeron en un tiempo ser mis amigos, esperaba mantenernos en silencio y esperar a que ellos atacaran primero por si Cayo nos descubría acusarlos de que ellos empezaron pero cierta rubia que me altera los nervios sabía que no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo sin atacar, aunque prefería mil veces que se desquitará con ellos y no con nosotros su cuota de molestia diaria.

La primera palabra de la pelea la comenzó Rosalie siendo contestada por Emmet que logró sacarla de sus casillas como siempre, después la continuó James que era otro chico que no sabía mantener la compostura en estas situaciones a él le contestó Alice insultando nuestros uniformes pero cometió el error de mirar a Tanya mientras decía eso porque ella no era de las que se quedaran calladas, eso lo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que nos estuvimos conociendo al final el intercambio verbal terminó en Alice abalanzándose encima de Tanya, a pesar de Alice ser pequeña todos sabía que era fuerte, tuve que intervenir entre ellas para evitar más problemas, afortunadamente Emmet separó de Alice mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Tanya que estaba peor que Alice pero ella parecía muy molesta porque seguía retorciéndose en los brazos de Emmet para que la suelte y Tanya que no se quedaba atrás trataba de zafarse también, tuve que recordarle lo que le haría Cayo si se enteraba para que dejara de moverse pero al parecer Alice todavía no cambiaba de opinión.

-Creo que deberías llevar a Tanya a otro lugar, conociendo a Alice no creo que logre calmarse tan fácilmente – me dijo Jasper que estaba a mi costado observando toda la escena. Estuve a punto de hacer lo que me dijo pero una castaña le dijo unas palabras a Alice que lograron milagrosamente calmarla haciendo que Emmet por fin la soltara. Tanya corrió al lado de su amiga María que estaba aprensada como garrapata al brazo de Jasper pobre mi amigo todavía no entiendo como quedó atrapado en una especie de relación con ella, estaba en mi escuela pero…digamos que había mejores chicas en el colegio, ella ayudó a Tanya a arreglarse pero antes les gritó salvajes a los otros. Después de ese último altercado todos quedamos en completo silencio, aproveché que María había dejado por fin a Jasper sólo para juntarnos con los demás.

-Jasper vamos con los demás – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Si no tuviera puesto mi uniforme le hubiera partido la cara al mastodonte ese, como se atreve a llamarme barbie – estaba Rosalie todavía despotricando contra Emmet.

-Pero no es como si estuviese mintiendo… - murmuró Stephan haciendo que Rosalie le dijera idiota y su novia lo golpeara en el brazo.

-Auch, pero amor que yo sepa decirle barbie no es nada malo, que yo sepa las barbies son lindas.

-¿O sea que le estás diciendo linda a Rosalie? ¿Piensas que es más linda que yo? – todos estábamos aguantándonos la risa al ver la cara de Stephan, pobre eso le pasa por pasarse de bocón.

-¡No! Yo no dije eso solo que…

-O sea que dices que Rosalie es fea – metió cizaña Demi que estaba al costado de Rosalie haciendo un pobre intento por no reírse.

-¡No, tampoco dije eso, todo el mundo sabe que Rosalie es la más hermosa del colegio nunca diría eso! – contestó rápido, el también sabía las consecuencia de las venganzas de Rosalie tampoco quería ganarse una con ella pero debería estar más asustado por su novia.

-¡Si crees que es las más hermosa del colegio te hubieras hecho novia de ella y no de mí, idiota!

-Pero…amor yo no quise…perdóname – tartamudeaba Stephan a una muy molesta Elena que ya no aguantaba la risa y estalló en risas contagiándonos nosotros también menos Stephan que estaba algo molesto al ver que Elena se reía de él. Mientras se él se hacía la víctima frente a su novia giré la cabeza buscando la cabellera broncínea de mi hermana, no estaba de mas vigilarla por si acaso, la encontré conversando con la castaña que separó a Alice, nada de qué preocuparme entonces, vi a Alice a un lado todavía molesta fácilmente podía imaginar humo saliendo se sus oídos, no pude evitar reír al recordar cuando le daban sus atacas de histerias era muy cómico de ver un pequeño cuerpecito molesto.

-Ya estoy aburrido quiero ir a las cabañas a descansar, no quiero quejarme pero los asientos de el autobús no son muy cómodos para dormir – dijo Nick.

-Te entiendo pero por lo menos no viajaste escuchando los ronquidos de cierta persona – dijo Rosalie mirando a Demi.

-Yo no ronco – dijo molesta Demi.

-Oh sí que lo haces querida, créeme.

-¡Cállate, claro que no! – la discusión terminó cuando escuchamos unas risas fuertes provenientes de los hippies.

Giré mi cabeza y encontré a mi pequeña adorada hermanita siendo toqueteada por el asqueroso perro mugriento ese, como se atrevía siquiera a tocarle un cabello a MI hermana, estaban haciendo un espectáculo con todos viéndolos.

-Uhhh parece que tu hermana no pierde el tiempo eh Edward – comentó Stephan sonriendo ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte mía – Ok…mejor me callo.

-Lo-voy-a-matar – dije arrastrando las palabras lentamente mientras recordaba algunos métodos de tortura medievales, no podría aplicar ninguno pero serviría de inspiración mientras le destrozó la cara al imbécil ese, estaba a punto de salir disparado pero Jasper y Nick al ver lo que me proponía me detuvieron del brazo.

-¡Suéltenme!

-No hasta que te calmes, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir hasta allá y pegarle? – dijo Nick.

-Claro que sí, porque mas iría hasta allá.

-Cálmate después hablas o haces lo que quieras con él pero ahora no, hay demasiados testigos – cierto…Jasper tenía razón si ahora golpeaba perro habrían muchos testigos para acusarme y eso podría hacer que Cayo me bote del campamento y yo no quería eso, me había costado mucho llegar aquí y no iba a dejar algo que amaba por la culpa del estúpido ese, no de nuevo. Al ver que ya no mostré señales de querer moverme ellos me soltaron y sólo me quedó mirarlo con la más dura mirada de odio que podía poner.

Después de un rato el idiota soltó por fin a mi hermanita que se había sonrojado al ver que todos la miraban, maldito encima le hace pasar vergüenza, ya verá cuando me lo encuentre, me distrajo por un momento el fuerte gritó de la castaña hacía Emmet que al parecer las estaba molestando como siempre ya que también había estado haciendo un espectáculo al lado de mi hermana en manos de Damon, me sorprendió ver que también se ponía roja al igual que mi hermana o hasta un poco más que ella podría decir, su rostro era más pálido que el de mi hermana quizá por eso se le notaba mas aunque se veía linda con ese sonrojo en la ca…. Dios que estoy diciendo creo que tanta furia acumulada me están quemando las neuronas, mejor me concentro en vigilar a Jacob de sólo recordar lo que había hecho me revolvía el estómago, Damon en un instante volteó a verme y al parecer le pasó la voz a Jacob que se giró a mirarme y encima se atrevió a verme con odio a mí, que yo sepa él era el que estaba toqueteando a las hermanas de otros. Encima se hacía el ofendido girándose molesto hacia otro lado…estúpido. Noté la mirada de otra persona encima de mí también y me encontré con la mirada de cierta castaña de rostro pálido, sus ojos se veían curiosos pero cuando notó que la miré volteó la cara rápido avergonzada por verse descubierta, no pude evitar reírme de su actitud.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – preguntó Jasper curioso a mi lado.

-Nada – contesté rápido afortunadamente a lo lejos vi a los directores acercándose así no tendría que darle explicaciones a Jasper, era difícil ocultarle algo a él, parecía siempre saber cómo nos sentíamos con sólo mirarnos, era mejor evitar una charla con él, aunque porque evitar algo….no hice nada de lo que deba avergonzarme, a parte no pasó nada, y además a el que le importa lo que haga.

-Hola chicos como podrán darse cuenta cambiaron a su antiguo coordinador de campamento. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen su nuevo coordinador, me pueden llamar Carlisle no tengo ningún problema – este director se ve muy… ¿animado? Encima tiene una sonrisa tonta, esto no avecina nada bueno.

¿Cambios? Porque hacer cambios si toda va muy bien como está ahora, ningún cambio puede ser bueno a menos que diga que ya no vendrán nunca más los hippies eso si sería una buena noticia. Todo iba muy bien hasta que dijo la palabra "compartir cabañas" o sea el tipo está loco, no entiende que es imposible juntarnos en una sola cabaña sin que haya ataques físicos o verbales. La otra escuela tampoco estaba muy contenta todos empezaron a gritar quejándose hasta algunos de mi escuela también se metieron a quejarse. Yo solo me quedé callado esperando que cambiara de idea el loco ese pero al parecer no hizo caso, sólo nos mando a callar y nos lanzó su bobo discurso sobre no promover rivalidades, aprender a vivir juntos y blah blah blah blah pura cursilería.

-Nosotros jamás nos llevaríamos bien con traidores – nos dijo Alice mirándonos asesinamente…no me importa si hay algún traidor acá son ellos. El director no cedió con eso y continuó para después decirnos con quien nos tocaría.

En la cabaña tres le tocó lamentablemente de Jasper y Nick compartirla con el idiota de Jacob, aunque por otra parte estaba agradecido de no haber sido yo, ellos se fueron sin renegar porque sabían que era imposible hacerlo.

Después mencionó mi nombre y el de Stephan en la cabaña cuatro compartiéndola con los idiotas de Emmet y Damon que se pusieron contentos al ver que los colocaron juntos, menos mal que a mí me tocó con Stephan para hacer más llevadera esa tortura.

Cogimos rápido nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a nuestras cabañas, apenas llegamos los dos cogimos las camas individuales una al lado de otra, mientras que Emmet y otro chiquillo que no recordaba seguro también era nuevo se peleaba con él para ver quien se quedaba con la cama de arriba, nosotros los ignoramos y continuamos ordenando nuestras cosas hasta que nos sorprendió una pregunta proveniente del chico nuevo, no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara descompuesta de los otros dos.

-¿Y como se llaman?

- La primera lección que debes sacar de este campamento Seth es que no nos interesa nada referente a los muñequitos – así que el chico se llamaba Seth, nosotros seguíamos sonriendo notando el tono de voz de molestia de Damon, creo que ya encontramos con que divertirnos.

-Que mal Damon deja al pobre chico que fraternice con nosotros o tienes miedo que cambie de parecer respecto a su futuro – les dije para sacarlos de sus casillas.

-Te equivocas Eddie hace tiempo que nuestra escuela se deshizo de la basura traicionera – como se atreve a decirme eso cuando ellos fueron los que me traicionaron, encima me llamo Eddie sabiendo lo mucho que odio ese sobrenombre.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Eddie sabes que lo odio, Brandon – le dije amenazadoramente mientras me acercaba a él, tenía mucho mas cuerpo que yo pero igual no le tenía miedo además hace tiempo que tengo una ganas de aclarar unos asuntos con él.

-Ah claro y yo te temo verdad Masen – claro que debería hacerlo, no tendré sus inflados músculos pero sé defenderme y más cuando estoy molesto.

-Si no lo haces deberías – estábamos tan cerca uno de otro que nuestra narices casi rozaban, podía ver claramente el enojo de Emmet en sus ojos así como el podía ver el odio en los míos, tenía tanta furia contenida que en cualquier momento me abalanzaría a pegarle ya tenía suficiente con soportar a Jacob ahora Emmet tampoco podía contenerme tanto pero llegó Stephan que había estado todo el rato observándonos y me cogió del brazo recordándome mantener la compostura por Cayo.

-Tienes razón vámonos. Ya tendremos tiempo de volverlos a humillarlos como el año pasado – dije antes de salir. Alguien tenía que hacerles recordar que actualmente nosotros somos los campeones después de su humillante derrota el año pasado, pagaría cualquier cosa por conseguir una foto de sus caras cuando nos dieron el trofeo. Inútiles, ni sueñen que este año les dejaremos ganar.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya cálmate. Haber inhala, exhala, inhala.

-Quieres callar Stephan, me molesta mas escuchar tu voz.

-Oye tienes suerte que te salvé de esa y así me pagas.

-No necesito que nadie me salve de nada, yo puedo solo además no hubiera sido tan malo que reciba su merecido ese idiota.

-Edward basta con ver a Emmet para ver quien saldría peor librado de esa pelea pero si quieres te doy una pista comienza con Ed y termina en Ward…

-¡Ok, ya entendí! – le grité al idiota que decía ser mi amigo… Detuvimos un rato nuestra caminada porque escuchamos por los altavoces puestos en cada lado del campamento la voz del coordinador que nos decía que tenía algo importante que decirnos en el patio en diez minutos, como estábamos cerca llegamos rápido esperando a los demás. Después de un rato llegó Nick seguido de Rosalie que venía con María.

-Hola chicos, ¿Han visto a Jasper? – Rosalie rodó los ojos y se reunió con Elena y Demi que recién llegaban.

-Iba viniendo pero olvido algo en la cabaña y se regresó seguro ya está por venir – le contestó Nick que le había tocado la cabaña con él. María acepto a regañadientes y se fue con sus amigas Tanya e Irina.

-Pobre Jasper

-Se lo merece por andar con esa tipita, ni siquiera sé que le vio – dijo Rosalie molesta, todos sabían que ella era la que mas odiaba la relación que había empezado hace poco Jasper con María.

-Y tú deja de reírte que es tu culpa – me apunto Rosalie molesta.

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste mi culpa?

-Sí porque tú comenzaste a tener citas con Tanya y a llevarte bien con ella y ella trajo consigo a su amiguita que hace tiempo le tenía ganas a Jasper y claro tú le contagiaste tu mal gusto – pero yo ni siquiera tenía una relación con Tanya, ella solo era una amiga, no es mi culpa que Jasper no sepa decir no, le iba a contestar pero Elena nos interrumpió.

-Chicos, no van a poder creer esto, miren atrás – no entendía a que se refería Elena así que me voltee para ver mejor y encontré a Jasper en un tipo de conversación con Alice, aunque esta prácticamente lo estaba ignorando, y la castaña que estaba con Renesme.

-¿Qué mierda hace Jasper ahí? ¿Y quién es esa chica que esta con Alice? – preguntó Demi.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hace Jasper ahí pero la castaña se llama Isabella y es nueva, recién entro este año – contestó Rosalie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunté.

-Me tocó compartir cabaña con ella y Alice, al parecer se hizo como "amiga" de Ángela y ella me lo comentó a mí – ya sabía que debía ser nueva pero tenía curiosidad de que podría estar hablando con Jasper.

-Parece que los alumnos nuevos de Amanecer son más amigables de lo que esperábamos – dijo Stephan divertido, en ese momento Jasper venía acercándose.

-¿Qué pasó con Alice? – le preguntó Rosalie a Jasper.

-Con ella nada, de camino para acá me tropecé con su amiga Bella que es una chica agradable creo que todavía no la envenenan y bueno de casualidad la tiré cerca de unos arbustos y nos quedamos conversando un rato hasta que llegó Alice que la regaño, yo me fui de ahí en cuanto llegó Alice.

-Creí que se llamaba Isabella – le dijo Rosalie.

-Sí pero me dijo que prefiere que le digan Bella.

-¿Y dices que no te insultó cuando la tiraste? – le preguntó Elena.

-No

-¿Estás seguro que era de la otra escuela? Porque eso es raro – dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia Bella que lo notó y giró la vista avergonzada mientras se dirigía con sus amigos hippies.

-No tiene pinta de ser una salvaje como ellos, está perdiendo el tiempo estudiando en Amanecer.

-Te recuerdo que tu hermana tampoco tiene pinta de salvaje y sin embargo se ve muy cómoda allí jugando con su perrito – estúpido Stephan a él quien le pidió su opinión a veces ni parece ser mi amigo.

-Mejor cállate – le contesté de mal humor.

Luego de un rato llegó el director con nuevas noticias, nada buenas debía decir pero comparadas a tener que compartir la cabaña no era nada. Pensándolo bien compartir las clases con ellos no era tan mala idea, así hasta podríamos hacerles un favor y aprendan de una vez que significa tener talento, moría por ver sus caras de fastidio al vernos dentro del salón, mis amigos tampoco están tan feliz que digamos pero por lo menos me sentiré mejor al saber que ellos se sienten tan miserables como nosotros y ninguno de nosotros perderá la oportunidad de lucirse lo mejor posible en las clases para que los profesores noten quienes son los más capaces del campamento.

-Amor, estamos en el mismo grupo de actuación – exclama feliz Elena mientras revisábamos nuestros horarios sentados en una de las bancas de la cafetería.

-¿Están en el grupo A de actuación?

-Sí y tu también estas con nosotros que bueno así estaremos juntos – decía Elena aunque no me hacía mucha gracia compartir esa clase con Stephan, él era mi amigo pero un amigo muy cargoso, hubiera preferido que me toque en el grupo B junto con Jasper y su hermana, por lo menos con Jasper podía tener una conversación más tranquila sin que me altere los nervios y sin soportar cursilerías de novios.

Tan sólo quería que avanzaran los días lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al día de la presentación, quería estar el menor tiempo posible en este campamento para ya no tener que verle la cara a los hippies que me traían tan malos recuerdos, por lo menos evitándolos me hace más sencillo bloquear algunos recuerdos que a veces llegan a mí.

¡Ahora que recuerdo! Renesme me debía una larga explicación sobre su comportamiento inadecuado en la mañana, ni se crea que saldrá bien librada esa señorita como se atreve a dejarse faltar el respeto por ese mal nacido encima en mi propia cara, pero cuando la vea…

-¡Hey! ¡Amigo! ¿Estás ahí? – interrumpió mis pensamientos Jasper.

-Sí claro, sólo pensaba.

-Con esa cara de desquiciado que tenías me da miedo preguntar que era – comentó Stephan mientras se levantaba y se alejaba con su novia a Dios sabe donde para hacer nadie quiere saber qué. Los que quedaban en la mesa sólo se rieron del comentario de este.

-Chicos yo también ya me voy, quiero aprovechar que el salón de piano está vacío para tocar un poco – les dije mientras me paraba en dirección a la sala donde estaba el piano.

-¿No te cansas? ¿Acabas de llegar y ya quieres practicar? – me dijo Rosalie.

-Es eso o ir a destrozarle la cabeza al imbécil de Jacob, no se ustedes pero prefiero invertir mi tiempo en algo más productivo que me traiga buenos resultados a futuro, adiós – con eso me despedí y salí directo a la gran sala donde se encontraba el piano del campamento, ahí deje que mis dedos se movieran a su antojo mientras evitaba que las imágenes de mi hermanita en la garras del perro se insertaran en mi mente procure pensar en otras cosas pero por un extraño motivo el otro pensamiento que tenía en mi cabeza era la mirada de cierta chica castaña, me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaran en envenenarla, a veces no comprendo cómo podían ellos sentirse tan ofendidos cada vez que nos veían cuando en un tiempo habíamos sido los mejores amigos, habíamos compartido tantas cosas juntos, ellos me conocían casi tan bien como yo a ellos, tantas anécdotas juntos que por momentos me hacían sonreír pero enseguida trataba de recomponer mi expresión. Por más que actúe como si ya no importara la verdad era que me seguía doliendo lo que me habían hecho, como pudieron abandonarme en el momento que más los necesitaba, admito que viéndolo desde la perspectiva de ahora sé que actúe de forma inmadura pero ese no era ningún motivo para que se unieran con las persona que causo eso, me traicionaron de la peor manera, al hacer eso me demostraron de qué lado estaban y lo muy poco que les importaba como amigo, sobre todo Emmet que decía pensar de la misma manera que yo terminó siendo el mejor amigo de Damon, no sé en qué se basan para siempre repetir que los traicionamos cuando ellos me lo hicieron a mí, aunque en el fondo se los agradezco porque si nunca hubiera pasado eso no estaría en este colegio que es mil veces mejor que el de ellos, sé que nunca lograre confiar en otra persona como lo hice con ellos porque aprendí que no existen los verdaderos amigos, no discrimino a los amigos que tengo ahora pero ahora soy más reservado con ciertas cosas y aprendí a no tener muchas expectativas respecto a ellos, nunca sabes cuando te puedan traicionar.

* * *

**LES GUSTO? A MI ME ENCANTO, ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN, A POCO MI EDDIE NO ES HERMOSO.**

**IBA A SUBIR TAMBIÉN UN POV ALICE PERO NO ME DIO TIEMPO Y YA NO QUERÍA TENERLAS ESPERANDO, QUIZAS PONGA AL CHIQUITO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP PERO COMO HABÍA GANADO EDWARD PUES MEJOR SUBIRLO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE ANTES QUE ENCUENTREN MI DIRECCION Y ME MATEN...**

**YA TIENEN MAS PISTAS...POBRE EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ED IMAGINAN QUE SUS MEJORES AMIGOS DE PRONTO SEAN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE TU PEOR ENEMIGO, YO TAMBIEN LOS ODIARIA SI ME HUBIERAN HECHO ALGO ASÍ...PERO HAY MAS COSAS DETRAS DE ESO TAMBIEN TIENEN QUE SABER EL MOTIVO DE LOS OTROS PERO YA DIJE DEMASIADO...ESPERARAN AHORA MAS TIEMPO XD ...sorry...**

**Los vemos en el próximo cap, esta vez actualicé prontito espero que el otro también se me de tan fácil como este.**

**Besos, bye.**

**pd: si ven algo raro disculpen pero tenía tantas ansias por subirlo que ya no quise editar nada. **


	11. Nota!

**H**ola, antes que nada tienen que saber que esto no es un nuevo capítulo lamento desilucionarlas pero estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap, todavía no esta listo.

Lo que les quería decir era que gracias a Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen (gracias, no sabes cuanto te amo!) acabo de descubrir que estoy nominada en unos premios fanfiction awards, lo cual me tiene muy sorprendida porque nadie me había dicho nada hasta ahora...como es que nominan y no avisan a la autora ¬¬ pero bueno...por lo menos me consideraron

Les quería decir que las que quieran pueden votar por mi y por mi hermoso emmett. Si, en realidad emmett fué nominado xD me da risa decirlo...si supiera estaría feliz de ver que sus estupideces sirven de algo

Ya no la hago larga, acá esta la página golden awards 2013 . blog spot . com . es / (sin espacios) Me haría muy feliz su voto =)


	12. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo tomo sus personajes. También hay personajes de A todo ritmo y The vampire diaries.**

**Hace poco recién me di cuenta que me faltaba poner el disclaimer que vergüenza ! Pero ya me di cuenta desde ahora lo pondre ;D **

**Lo siento la demora TT_TT No quise tardarme tanto pero mi cerebro se congeló por mucho tiempo dejándome un capitulo por la mitad, recién despertó hace algunas horas y pude terminar el capítulo. Juro que cuando terminé dije ALELUYA! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Para las que a veces piensan que voy a dejar esta historia, no se preocupen prometí no dejarla y no la dejaré. Los capítulos a veces llegaran tarde pero llegaran.**

**Ahora voy a responder para las chicas que no tienene cuenta pero igual me dejan su lindo review :3**

**Claudine:** Hola compatriota xD Soy de Callao, Lima. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, lo siento por la demora, no arruines tus uñas por eso, imagínate lo que te diría Alice.

**Guest:** Hi personita anonima =D ! Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, espero que te guste el capítulo yo creo que esta bueno.

**Ximenafan: **Gracias pero no es necesario un altar, en serio xD Obvio que iba a cumplir con sus demandas del Pov Edward ya que todavía no se habla con Bella era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que no me maten...es cierto que se puede sentir algo atraído hacia Bella pero solo la ve como un chica cualquiera ya que todavía no se hablan. Sería mejor que se mantengan sin hablar porque este Eddie tiene un carácter...que ni te cuento...este cap tiene sorpresas, disfrútalo besos!

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos del salón de actuación acompañada de Emmett y Jacob, me sentía mucho mas ansiosa que nunca por ser mi primera clase desde que había llegado al dichoso campamento, parte de esas ansias también se debía a que en esta clase no estaban ninguna de mis amigas. Selena y Alice llevaban actuación al igual que yo solo que a diferencia de nosotros, ellas las tenían que hacer en otro horario para que no se les complique con los otros cursos que llevaban. A diferencia mía ellas llevaban más de dos clases …suspiré frustrada no es que los chicos sean mala compañía, el problema era yo, que me costaba todavía estar rodeada de hombres, en mi otra escuela los chicos preferían ser amigos de las zorras en vez de andar con las nerd del club de actuación como ellos nos llamaban. Creo que mi nerviosismo conforme estábamos más cerca de la puerta se hacía más evidente, Emmett se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba porque tenía su brazo en mis hombros tratando de darme más confianza cosa que no estaba logrando en lo absoluto.

-Bella tranquila, nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a mi hermosa novia – claro Emmett gracias, ese comentario definitivamente me pondrá de mejor humor.

-No me hagas recordar que me dan ganas de dejarte sin hermana.

Atravesamos la gran puerta blanca del salón y pude notar lo amplio que era, casi la mitad del salón estaba llena de estantes con al parecer utilería y las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste cielo muy claro, seguí paseando mi vista por el salón y me encontré con un grupo de chicos reunidos al fondo lo más alejados posible de las otras carpetas donde estaban sentados los de mi salón, me causaba un poco de gracia ver como a primera vista cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de las grandes diferencias entre las dos escuelas.

Ellos se encontraban conversando en pequeños grupitos sin levantar la vista de entre ellos, actuaban como si los demás en el salón no existieran, ni siquiera notaron cuando entramos al aula. En las carpetas del frente estaban ya sentados algunos chicos de nuestro colegio como Victoria, Bonnie y Demetri, nosotros ocupamos unos asientos cerca de ellos y de la puerta.

- ¿Ya vieron al grupito patético del fondo?– se dirigió Victoria a nosotros mirándolos por encima del hombro despectivamente - Como si alguien quisiera estar cerca de esos - Ellos estaban enfrascados al parecer en una interesante conversación riéndose ocasionalmente como si fueran los únicos en el salón, pude localizar a Ángela, la chica con la que compartía el cuarto, ella estaba conversando con una rubia que todavía no conocía.

-Lo peor es que cuando llegamos todos ellos ya se encontraban en el salón restregándonos en la cara lo puntuales que son. Con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que dan ganas de volteárselas de un buen golpe – añadió Demetri un poco enojado.

-¡Los detesto! – gruño Victoria pateando con furia una carpeta que tenía al frente provocando un ruido muy fuerte al chocar esta contra el escritorio del profesor que afortunadamente todavía no llegaba, en ese momento pararon los susurros de atrás y dirigieron su mirada hacia nosotros.

-¡¿Que ven?! ¿No estaban teniendo una interesante conversación? Acá no hay nada que ver, mejor giren sus cabecitas de niños lindos antes que otra carpeta termine estrellada pero esta vez en su ridículo clubcito de pacotilla – les gritó Victoria muy molesta con esa mirada fiera que acostumbraba a dar, hasta a mí me dio escalofríos. Por mi bien decidí alejar un poco mi carpeta de la suya, nunca estaba de mas prevenir, Jacob y Demetri hicieron lo mismo con cara de pánico en sus ojos la única que se quedo a su lado fue Bonnie que era la única que al parecer no le tenía tanto miedo y hasta parecía que eran muy amigas. Aunque debo admitir que por un lado me alegraba tener a alguien con carácter fuerte en el salón.

Los chicos de Eclipse aunque sorprendentemente le hicieron caso con una mueca entre miedo y fastidio en sus rostros, fue gracioso ver como parecían intimidados por una chica de nuestra escuela.

-Esa es mi pelirroja favorita. ¡Dame cinco! – dijo Emmett chocando las palmas mientras reía fuertemente pero la risa de Victoria quedaba opacada ante la de Emmett que parecía de cavernícola. En ese momento entraron Mike y Joe que eran los últimos que faltaban de nuestra escuela seguidos de un hombre de de unos cuarenta años de cabello castaño con algunas canas en los lados y ojos oscuros. Venía vestido con una especie de disfraz de vaquero sólo que sin el sombrero.

-¡Rick! – gritó corriendo Emmett tan rápido que casi me bota de mi asiento que quedaba al lado del suyo. El abrazó fuerte al profesor como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Vaquero suélteme, no actúe como nenita – le dijo el "profesor" con un acento vaquero muy marcado.

-Estoy confundida – le susurré a Jacob a mi costado que estaba sonriendo ante la escena de los más normal.

-Ese es el profesor Rick de actuación. El nos ha enseñado actuación en este campamento desde que entramos, como antes las clases eran separadas el nos enseñaba a nosotros y otro profesor les enseñaba a los otros, aunque claro nuestro profesor era el mejor.

-Estaba asustado, por un momento pensé que nos tocaría el pesado de López…todavía no me perdona lo del año pasado – le dijo Emmett al profesor.

-A López le tocó dar clases al segundo grupo de actuación – dijo el profesor todavía con el acento de vaquero.

-Que suerte tienen… – se escuchó que alguien decía de la parte de atrás.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…veo rostros nuevos así que tendré que presentarme. Mi nombre es Ricardo Bustamante, algunos me conocen como Rick y yo les enseño actuación, también debo decirles que a partir de hoy al entrar a este salón quiero que se olviden de la persona que son, sólo serán hojas en blanco esperando ser llenadas. Yo les daré cada día un rol para que lo desarrollen en clase y si descubro a alguien salirse de personaje durante mi clase será castigado. Por ejemplo hoy estoy vestido de vaquero por lo tanto todos en esta clase desde ahora son vaqueros y no quiero ver a nadie hablar o hacer movimientos que no sean típico de los vaqueros.

-Ahora que ya quedó todo claro, Brandon regrese a su asiento – el profesor comenzó a caminar alrededor del aula mirándonos a todos de manera extraña como evaluándonos, mientras caminaba se escuchaba sus botas haciendo eco por el salón.

-Mmmm…ok, no me gusta esto, demasiado silencio y demasiado espacio, levántense todos y párense al frente – todos nos paramos y nos dirigimos al frente obviamente separándonos inmediatamente en dos grupos como polos opuestos. El profesor movió los asientos de manera que quedaran como un salón de clases normal sin la enorme brecha que antes nos dividía.

-Yo escogeré donde se van a sentar cada uno y los quiero en los mismos asientos todos los días.

Comenzó a señalarnos uno por uno colocándonos es nuestro asientos, había escogido ponernos intercaladamente para evitar que se formaran grupos, con mi excelente suerte me tocó ir en un asiento de al fondo rodeada de puros extraños excepto Emmett que se podía decir estaba cerca a mí, el estaba sentado al costado de una chica de cabello largo, lacio y castaño al frente mío, se giró un momento para darme un sonrisa que me alivio un poco hasta que abrió la boca.

-¡No te preocupes mi amor, ni la distancia podrá separarnos! – gritó teatralmente Emmett desde su asiento haciendo gestos dramáticos con la mano. Estaba que me dejaba en vergüenza frente a todo el salón, yo estaba súper roja al ver todas las miradas puestas en mí y viendo asesinamente a Jacob al ver como este aguantaba la risa.

-¡Emmett cállate y voltéate! – le dije molesta por el espectáculo.

-Ugh…debí conseguirme una novia menos amargada – ¡encima se queja! No me aguante y le tiré el borrador en la cabeza –¡Auch! ¡Y menos agresiva, debo agregar!

-Ya basta vaqueros, peleas maritales afuera. ¿Entendieron Señor Brandon y Señorita…Swan? – genial, me gané un regaño el primer día por la culpa de Emmett.

-Lo siento Rick, pero es injusto hoy en día las mujeres ya no respetan a sus hombres - ¿Qué le pasa está loco? Ni siquiera soy su MUJER.

-Lo entiendo Brandon pero que se le va hacer así son esas ingratas, uno les da cariño, amor, respeto ¿y ellas como te lo pagan?

-Enredando tus palabras para hacerte quedar mal y regañarte por todo – dijo un chico de Eclipse sentado a mi costado.

-¡¿Intentas decirme algo?! ¡Si lo haces dímelo en la cara y no seas cobarde! – le gritó furiosa la chica que se sentaba al frente mío. Seguro eran novios o algo.

-Elena, mi amor, no lo decía por ti cielito.

-Vete al diablo Stephan – le dijo su novia enseñándole el dedo del medio.

-Por eso yo estoy soltero, prefiero tener solo aventuras para evitar verme como un marica arrastrado – se comenzó a burlar un rubio.

-Esa es la excusa que tienen todos los mujeriegos que no son lo suficientemente hombres para conservar a una mujer – le contestó Victoria que se sentaba delante del rubio.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo suficiente hombre que soy muñeca? – le dijo el rubio provocando a la pelirroja.

-Gracias por tu oferta James, se lo mucho que me deseas pero paso de contagiarme alguna ITS

-¡¿Ven?! Piden respeto y lo único que hacen es pensar todo el tiempo en sexo – comentó una chica sentada al costado de Victoria.

-Y ni siquiera saben hacer eso bien – dijo la chica al frente mío que en medio de todo el laberinto supe que se llamaba Elena.

-¡Oye! – se quejó su novio, mientras ella lo ignoraba dirigiendo su miraba hacia mí.

-No sé cómo puedes estar con Emmett, no tienes cara de haber sido corrompida aún, huye mientras puedas antes que te enredes en una relación donde tu novio se olvida de tu cumpleaños – gritó lo último.

-¡Ya te expliqué que estaba enfermo y con fiebre y si mas no recuerdo por tu culpa! Lo siento por estar demasiado ocupado muriéndome como para acordarme de tu cumpleaños ¡Edward tampoco se acordó y no le dices nada!

-A mí no me metan en sus rollos, yo ni siquiera tengo novia, no le debo nada a nadie – contestó un chico sentado delante de Emmett, estaba sentado de perfil mirando hacia una esquina totalmente indiferente ante la pelea que se desarrollaba. Por un momento sus facciones me recordaron a alguien pero no sabía a quién, como si lo conociera de otro lugar. De pronto su vista cambió de lugar ante el comentario que acababa de lanzar Jacob.

-Como vas a tener novia… ¿Existe alguna mujer que te aguante? – de pronto un silencio se formó en el aula, todos centraron su mirada al frente mientras el chico a mi costado que supongo era su amigo soltaba una maldición.

**(SI VEN ALGO EXTRAÑO ACÁ ES QUE QUISE CAMBIAR EL PUNTO DE VISTA A TERCERA PERSONA)**

-Edward lo va a matar… - susurró Elena lanzándose una mirada cómplice con su novio.

-¿Existe alguna que te aguante a ti? – contestó el chico de pelo cobrizo, con voz muy calmada.

-Te diría quien pero no quiero que te pongas a llorar muñequito – le contestó el moreno sarcásticamente obviamente pensando en la chica dulce de pelo cobrizo.

-Jacob ya cierra la boca – le dijo Emmett con voz neutra sabiendo muy bien a que chica se refería el moreno.

-Gracias Black, pero no tienes porque preocuparte por mí. Preocúpate por ti si lo que intuyó es cierto, perro – le contestó ácidamente.

-A mí nadie me amenaza idiota.

-Lástima, ya lo hice – le contestó con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Oigan chicos todo esto estuvo muy interesante pero si no les molesta me gustaría volver a mi clase – todos se habían olvidado de la clase por estar enfrascados en la pelea de los chicos que afortunadamente no terminó a golpes.

Después de todo el altercado, la clase continuó en un silencio incomodo, ni siquiera Emmett se atrevió a volver abrir la boca.

Las castaña al fondo del aula se encontraba aliviada de que la pelea no haya trascendido a los golpes pero al mismo tiempo intrigada por el comportamiento de todos en el aula al comenzar la pelea, se habían quedado callados sin hacer nada a excepción de Emmett como si supieran que esa pelea era solo entre ellos. El resto de la clase no se pudo concentrar por estar pensando en cuál sería el verdadero problema entre ellos aparte de la enemistad competitiva, porque si de algo estaba segura era que no le habían contado toda la verdad sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, conforme pasaba el tiempo y observaba cosas podía notar que siempre habían silencios incómodos o miradas secretas cada vez que hablaban de algunos temas en específico sobre todo si hablaban en pasado. Cuando preguntaba sobre sus años anteriores siempre notaba como evadían el tema o le respondían algo muy corto y directo pero siempre sentía que faltaba algo no sabía el que pero había algo y lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Quizás podría comenzar interrogando al rubio con el que tropezó por lo que hablaron supo que el conocía a sus amigos de antes, si tenía algo de suerte le soltaría una que otra pista.

**Pov Bella **

Estaba tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos que ni me fijé que ya había terminado la clase si no fuera por Emmett que me apuraba a gritos.

-Apresúrate Bella, acordamos encontrarnos con los chicos al terminar las clases.

-Está bien pero no tienes por qué botar mis cosas – le contesté ya que había comenzado el mismo a guardar mis cosas al ver que me movía tan lento y por ser tan apurado tiró mi libro al suelo.

-Es que no quiero ser el último en enterarme los chismes – dijo haciendo un pucherito muy parecido al de Alice.

Salí del aula casi a rastras con Emmett tirándome del brazo. No me di cuenta en que momento había salido Jacob pero cuando llegamos a las mesas ya se encontraba allí con las chicas a excepción de Alice, Selena y Damon que se encontraban en clases en esos momentos.

-Genial Jacob nos ganó el chisme señorita lenta – me reprochó sentándose enojado mientras decía que le repitieran los chismes.

-Lo único que le podemos decir es que cuando llegue Alice se mantengan los más alejados posibles de ella y ni se les ocurra bromear créanme que hoy día no ha sido el día de la pequeña duende.

-¿Pasó algo malo en la clase de baile?

-En primer lugar tuvo que sufrir estar en una clase llena de muñecos huecos, luego la maestra nos agrupo en grupos mezclándonos a todos y a Alice le tocó con María, mala combinación, menos mal que en el grupo también estaba Damon si no la habría matado en medio de la clase por lo de sus zapatillas y para completar su agonía la profesora la separó del grupo y la emparejó con nada más y nada menos que Princesito Whitlock – agregaron lo último lanzando una carcajada mientras Emmett y Jacob abrían la boca asombrados.

-¿Quién es Princesito Whitlock? – pregunté confundida.

-Un rubio de Eclipse al que Alice odia con toda su minúscula alma.

-No creo que Alice odie a Jasper, Cece – le dijo Renesmee. Ahora ya sabía de cual rubio hablaban.

-Lo siento Ness pero yo creo que si lo hace – contestó Jacob.

-No es cierto, el odio es un sentimiento muy…intenso y yo creo que ellos han vivido muchas cosas como para que puedan odiarse a lo mejor solo están confundidos - ¿confundidos? Todos se quedaron mirándola como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara hasta que finalmente ella se paró porque tenía ganas de ir a pintar al lago y se fue acompañada por Jacob que últimamente la seguía a todos lados como si fuera su perrito faldero.

-¿Alice y Jasper fueron amigos antes? – pregunté a los pocos presentes que habían en la mesa. Se pusieron tensos en sus lugares mirándose entre sí.

-Algo parecido…se podría decir….o sea amigos amigos no…bueno tal vez algo…. – balbuceaba Emmett.

-Solo respóndame si o no.

-Sí – dijeron los tres.

-¿Y puedo preguntar porque ya no lo son? – les pregunté cruzando los dedos para que me dieran una respuesta que no sea monosílaba.

-Puedes preguntar pero no te podemos responder – contestó Rocky sonriéndome inocentemente.

-Pero…

-Lo siento Bella pero esas son cosas de Alice y no podemos meternos.

Ugh…bien Emmett tenía razón, estaba siendo demasiado chismosa. Si quería saber más tendría que preguntárselo a Alice directamente aunque ella era muy buena evadiendo mis preguntas pero pensándolo bien también tenía a Jasper el podría estar más dispuesto a contestar mis preguntas.

-Chicos ya vengo olvide mi teléfono en la cabaña – me levanté corriendo al recordar eso. Pasar tanto tiempo con los chicos me estaba haciendo paranoica y tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacer con mi teléfono si lo encontraban las chicas pesadas con las que compartía cuarto.

Salí rumbo a mi cabaña esperando no encontrarme a nadie adentro. Encontré mi celular fácilmente, lo había dejado arriba de la cama a la vista de cualquiera, menos mal que no llegó nadie antes, aproveché para ponerme una casaca encima porque ya había empezado a hacer frío, tomé mi bolso revisando que estuvieran todas mis cosas incluido mi celular y me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarme con los demás chicos.

Iba caminando despacio disfrutando de la ligera brisa en mi rostro cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda llamándome o por lo menos intentando hacerlo.

-¡Oye! – escuché que decían atrás mío pero decidí no hacerle caso, no me gustaba que me griten pero tuve que detener mi marcha al ver que alguien giraba mi brazo bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! – le dije al chico tirando mi brazo para zafarme de él.

-Bueno es tu culpa, vengo gritándote como medio camino y no me hacías caso – lo miré molesta por el tono de voz tan prepotente como me había hablado, al mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta que era el chico de mirada esmeralda que noté el primer día que llegamos, el amigo de Jasper y el enemigo de Jacob al parecer. Aunque por su forma de hablarme podía imaginar porque no se llevaba con mis amigos.

-¿Qué quieres? – le contesté con el mismo modo que él me había hablado.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? – genial este tipo de verdad que está loco, como sabría yo donde está su hermana. Como sabría yo quien mierda es su hermana.

-Yo que voy a saber, pregúntaselo a tus amiguitos no a mí – me giré para seguir mi camino pero me volvió a girar del brazo haciendo que me exaspere.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? Deja de tocarme entiendes.

-Tú estudias con ella, debes de saber dónde está y más te vale que me digas la verdad – me dijo amenazante acercándose más a mí. Ya me estaba asustando ese chico de verdad parecía estar mal de la cabeza pero decidí seguirle la corriente para que se valla más rápido.

-Ajá… haber ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Renesmee, Renesmee Masen. ¡Ahora dime donde esta!

-¿Estas bromeando, cierto? – no pude contener mi risa al decir que ellos dos eran hermanos por Dios, si fuera cierto ya me lo habrían dicho.

-¿De qué te ríes? A caso ya se te contagio la estupidez de tu noviecito – me contestó sarcásticamente.

-No insultes a Emmett y me rio porque es imposible que los dos sean hermanos, son tan diferentes, ella es tan dulce, buena, amable y tu pareces un ogro. Además nunca me ha mencionado nada de ti porque iba creerte.

-Me estas hartando y no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia solo quiero saber dónde está mi hermana ¿Crees que me rebajaría a hablar con alguien como tu si no fuera importante? – ok, eso dolió. Ahora me arrepentía de desear que Jacob no lo golpee, lo observé de nuevo molesta y comencé a notar detalle que antes no había tenido en cuenta, como que tenía el mismo extraño color cobrizo de cabello como Nessi, también tenían el mismo color de piel y si te fijabas bien muchas de sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Ness, también recordé la vez que el hermano de ella vino a recogerla en un Volvo pero nunca me quisieron contar nada al respecto, quizás fuera por esto, que él estudiaba en Eclipse.

-De acuerdo…te diré donde esta sólo si me respondes que tipo de auto tienes.

-Esto es ridículo – espetó molestó.

-Pues si quieres saber dónde está tu hermanita será mejor que me digas.

-De acuerdo…tengo un volvo plateado – ¿Enserio este déspota malcriado era el hermano de la dulce Ness? Seguro eran adoptados, no había otra explicación de su tan distinta conducta.

-Bien – suspire frustrada – Fue al lago a pintar – ni bien terminé la oración el tipo ya había emprendido rumbo al lago caminando muy rápido y molesto.

Estúpido. Quien se habrá creído ese tipo para venir a hablarme con ese tonito tan molesto y tratarme como cualquier cosa, mejor no le hubiera dicho nada y dejarlo ahogarse en su molestia. Retomé mi ruta para encontrarme con mis amigos ya después hablaré con Ness tendré que esperar que…

Un momento…Renesmee fue al lago... con Jake…

¡OH MIERDA!

* * *

**CHA-CHÁN! **

**Les gusto? Opiniones pleasee! Les pareció lindo su primer "encuentro"? **

**No tenía planeado que sucediera así pero conforme escribía se me ocurrió y decidí hacerle caso a mis instintos.**

**Por lo menos ya se hablaron...no fué un encuentro muy ameno pero ya les había advertido del hermoso carácter de Edward.**

**Llegará Bella a tiempo para salvar a Jacob? Edward se volverá asesino? Alice tendrá lista su venganza contra María? Emmett conseguirá mas chismes jugosos? Jasper podrá resistirse a la detective Bella? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;D**

**Por cierto! Hace tiempo me cree un facebook especial para las chicas que quieran saber sobre el fic, por ahí me pueden hacer cualquier pregunta sólo lo cree para el fic. El link esta en mi perfil o por acá, me encuentran como Jibny Fiction. Nada mas me despido, besos y mordidas.**

**PD: Si alguna ve the vampire diaries tengo una severa obsesión con Klaus es tan sexy. Si alguna entiende lo que digo, es el villano sanguinario sin corazón mas hermoso que he visto *-* VIVA KLAROLINE! Si alguna sabe lo que significa estará gritando como yo, si no saben pues...se pierden de mucho xD**


End file.
